


Branded

by tiny_writes_stuff



Series: Branded [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2018-12-20 19:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 46,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11928006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_writes_stuff/pseuds/tiny_writes_stuff
Summary: Roxanne sports the mark of the Branded and is thrust into the spotlight when she fights alongside Greil's Mercenaries. She must learn to cope with her curse or continue to suffer in silence. Other characters' stories unfold as well. Begins in part 3 of Radiant Dawn. Rated T for coarse language. Contains two OCs and some characters may appear OOC.





	1. Enter Roxanne

**Author's Note:**

> Started writing this fic in 2009, I put a lot of work and love into it! I hope you like it ^^

** BRANDED **

Chapter 1:

Enter Roxanne

War was never a pretty thing, but it wasn’t always a bad thing either. No one wished for high death rates, destruction and inhumanity, but vagabonds like Roxanne took advantage of the chaos. With weapons and armor getting cleaned off the shelves, the jobs for blacksmiths and such were quite fruitful. With this in mind, she befriended a girl working with a merchant convoy, and has been traveling with them since.

Roxanne was a lone wanderer; no real place she could come home to. Rather, she only had places she could never return to again. And from one of these specific locales, a young man Luke also joined the same merchant convoy in pursuit of her, much to her displeasure.

* * *

 Presently within the warring continent of Tellius, the group was to supply soldiers of a crew called Greil Mercenaries. When they arrived at the campgrounds, Roxanne was appalled. She thought they were going to support a small band of units, not an entire military! Worst of all, there was a large amount of laguz among them. Some had already taken notice of her and glanced at her warily. Roxanne kept her head down and quickened her pace. The crowded atmosphere was quite unlike her usual ventures.

Roxanne grabbed Ilyana's arm, her friend via entry into the merchant guild. "Why are there so many people here? Sure, sales will be stupendous, but still…"

"Hm?" Ilyana was too busy savoring the wonderful citrus taste of her orange to properly respond. Then her eyes widened and she gasped.

"What?" Paranoia shot through Roxanne, her heart skipping a beat.

"Soren!" Ilyana screamed happily, and then practically sprinted to a black clad beorc. Roxanne wasn't sure if she should follow Ilyana and meet her friend or to stay put and wait for her.

Suddenly two hands gripped Roxanne's shoulders and made the decision for her.

Roxanne whirled around, her heart pounding. The perpetrator was none other than Luke. His eyes were twinkling with mischief while Roxanne's eyes were filled with terror. "What the hell?" She managed to blurt out, albeit shakily.

"What?" Luke said. "A friend can't sneak up on another friend now?"

"We're _not_ friends." Roxanne said sternly.

"Then why…" Luke ran his hand along the scarf twisted around her neck. She shivered and stepped away. "Does your mark say otherwise?"

Roxanne shut her eyes and shook her head. _Why can't all this go away?_ She thought desperately. So, doing what she does best, she ran from the problem. Literally.

"Roxanne, c'mon!" Luke rolled his eyes then decided to give chase.

Roxanne heard him, which just caused her to run faster. She swerved between soldiers, accidentally shouldering one or two along the way. Still running as fast as she could, she looked behind her to see if Luke was anywhere near. Not spotting him around, Roxanne became hopeful. Maybe she lost him. Or maybe-

"Jeez! Watch it, sub-human!"

Roxanne stumbled backward. While checking to see if Luke was behind her, she had succeeded in slamming into someone else. Great. Like she needed any more stress. Then she realized that the guy she ran into had just called her a sub-human.

"Oh, sorry. But uh, I'm not a laguz." Roxanne stated awkwardly.

"You're as clumsy as one."

"Shinon! Please excuse my friend's rude comments. He's just not very sociable." Shinon shot Gatrie a look, then turned away. "Well, besides that, is there something you're running from, my dear lovely lady?" Shinon snorted at this; Gatrie pointedly ignored him. "I'm Gatrie, and I'll do anything to aid you."

_Anything_ , Roxanne thought, _has a very large meaning. I don't think you could help me with what I need most…But for now…_

Roxanne looked up with wide eyes to Gatrie. "Well, actually, there is something you can help me with." She blinked those big eyes that she hoped looked terrified. Then she realized she _is_ terrified. Luke makes her life a living hell, and she doesn't want it to freeze over anytime soon. Inevitably, Roxanne must deal with him again, but even some minutes of solitary bliss would be appreciated.

Gatrie was absolutely eating this up. Oh, how he could help this pretty girl!

Roxanne noticed Shinon had shifted his eyes to her without moving. At least she had both of their attention. "Um, would it be okay if I just, ah, hid behind you guys?"

Gatrie knitted his eye brows together in confusion. "What?"

Now Shinon had turned to face Roxanne. "Why?" He looked her dead in the eye.

Roxanne squirmed under the intensifying gaze Shinon was giving her. She definitely did _not_ want to answer that. If she tells him that someone from her past has come back to haunt her, well, he’ll just think she’s insane. And has issues. And if she told him what this person was haunting her _with_ , well she didn’t think he would be very compassionate and understanding, so to speak. Considering Shinon had said "Sub-human", she certainly did not want to tell him about her mark. "Umm…" Roxanne uttered, staring at the ground, trying and failing to think up an excuse.

"Shinon! That's none of our business!" Gatrie chastised his friend and then turned back to Roxanne. "Don't worry, miss! I shall shield you from whomever you're hiding from!" He stood tall as if to invite her back.

Roxanne abided and carefully picked her way around him. It turns out that Gatrie was in fact large enough to block Roxanne entirely.

"Thank you so much. You really have no idea how much this means to me," Roxanne shyly admitted. Anybody who'd help her avoid Luke without questioning her was a saint.

"Oh, don't sweat it! It's really nothing! I'm just glad I can assist such a pretty girl!" Gatrie exclaimed, glancing back to look at her. Then he began to comprehend that she did not give her name. "Hey! I still don't-"

Roxanne breathed in sharply, cutting Gatrie short. "It's him!" She whisper-hissed, then ducked behind Gatrie.

Gatrie rapidly scanned the area, attempting to identify a suspicious person. Shinon was also remotely curious to see who was causing so much fear in her that she had to elicit help from his foolish pal.

Luke snorted at the display he saw. It was obvious Roxanne was trying to hide from him. He actually found the whole arrangement amusing. _Roxanne has become so desperate._ Luke thought. _She might have these random stands of bravery, but they don't last long._ Roxy's _always been an insecure girl…_

Luke smirked as he sauntered over to Gatrie and Shinon. Gatrie took up a defensive stance, while not revealing Roxanne at the same time. Shinon narrowed his eyes at Luke, hating the smug expression on his face: it's far too similar to his own.

"Greetings, my fellow comrades. How are we today?" Luke started with small talk, letting Roxanne's panic grow with the conversation.

"I'm uh, good…." Gatrie responded. He has a feeling that this guy is the culprit. Because of that, he already despised the man. "What do you want?"

"What's the matter? I can't say hello to the soldiers I'll soon be fighting alongside with?" Luke asked with fake confusion.

Gatrie sighed. It was probably only ten seconds since he met this guy and he was losing his patience. "Alright then. Hello…"

"Yes, yes! Hello!" Luke gave a false smile of joy then turned to Shinon. "And hello to you too." Luke nodded.

Shinon just glared at him. This guy was so… _annoying_. He could understand why this girl would hide from him: it was his damn arrogant attitude and the ability to make people irritated just by his presence. What Shinon didn't understand was how she can be _afraid_ of him. He decided to say nothing.

"Hm? Not in a good mood today, I presume?" Luke questioned. He could practically feel Roxanne sweating. Oh, how fun it was to pressure her.

Gatrie chose to step in before Luke _really_ angered Shinon. "Ah, so is that it? Just some hellos? Well, it was nice meeting you-"

"No. Actually I intended to talk to you two about something else, but I just got caught in the moment."

_Got caught in the moment?_ Shinon thought, aggravated and unconvinced, _this guy is full of shit. I hope I get the chance to see him mauled in battle._

"I'm looking for my _beorc_ friend, Roxanne." Luke gave emphasis to 'beorc' to either see Roxanne bristle with wrath or shake with horror. However, when Luke tried to look over Gatrie's shoulder, Gatrie accommodated his movements, keeping Roxanne hidden. "Um, she has dark brown hair, about yea tall, and the softest brown eyes you'd ever see." Also really tempting to add was a mention of the Brand Mark across her neck. But if he gave that secret away already, the game would be over.

"Uh, nope! Never seen a girl like that around here! Sorry!" Gatrie lied. But what Luke had said was so true! She _does_ have the softest eyes ever seen! Besides Astrid's of course.

"Oh. Oh no. I do hope nothing happened to her." Luke faked despair and terror.

_He hopes nothing happens to me?_ Roxanne thought bitterly, her muscles tightening. _He's the cause of all my problems! My misery! Goddess Ashera…I hate him so much!_

"What about you? Have you seen my dear Roxanne before?" Luke asked Shinon. "You've been silent this whole time. That must mean you've given this some thought, yes?"

Shinon shot an icy glare that could expressively stab people. "I don't need to waste my breath on scum like you."

"Wh-what?" Luke definitely did not predict Shinon would say _that._ "I-I'm worried for my friend-"

"Bullshit. Now stop wasting my time and fuck off." Having finished his piece, Shinon turned away from the egotistical fool.

Luke just stared at Shinon in stunned silence. Then, regaining his posture he merely "humphed" in his leave. Roxanne couldn't believe it. This was the first time in months that Roxanne succeeded in avoiding Luke. She knew she'd have to face him eventually, but for now, hell can wait.

Roxanne slowly straightened herself, watching Luke's retreating figure until he vanished completely. She sighed in relief.

Both Gatrie and Shinon turned around to face her, waiting expectantly.

For the first time in a long time, Roxanne smiled a real, genuine smile. "Ahh. You guys…you're just amazing. Thank you so much!" Intense joy was brimming inside her, but in the back of her mind, Roxanne knew if _they_ knew she was Branded, they wouldn't have helped her. Before she could slip back into a depressed state, Roxanne dismissed the thought to relish in blissful ignorance.

"Oh, it was really nothing! And that guy was extremely annoying. I have to admit that I'd like to spear him once or twice." Gatrie admitted sheepishly.

The fact that Luke bothers Gatrie too, someone he just met, made Roxanne laugh.

"Wait, so your name's Roxanne?" Gatrie thought that was such a pretty name.

"Yup, but you can call me Rox, or Roxy. I don't really care."

"I doubt we'll ever see each other again." Shinon stated indifferently.

That made Roxanne's slight surge of courage dissipate. Not seeing these two again would be unfortunate. Their companionship might give her the bravery to at least _try_ and stand up to him.

"Aww! Shinon, why do you have to be so cruel?" Gatrie complained, and then turned to Roxanne, his eyes shining. "Do not trouble yourself Roxanne! I'll visit you everyday, protecting you from that awful man! You know…this may be a sign."

_Ugh, here we go again…_ Shinon thought while Gatrie was blathering on about fate and destiny to a very puzzled Roxanne. _Just maybe ten seconds before we met Roxanne he was convinced he was destined to be with that hairball. Now this girl?_ Shinon sighed and shook his head, watching Gatrie's antics. _Oh wow, he's already kneeling. Then he'll take her hand and ask if she'll go out with him, then rejection, then a sad Gatrie for the rest of the week._

Shinon's thoughts _would've_ been right, except Gatrie didn't get the chance to ask Roxanne.

When Gatrie took Roxanne's hand, she recoiled so fast that he actually stumbled. Both Shinon and Gatrie were taken by surprise. All the other times Gatrie has done this, the girl either smacks him in the face or politely rejects him. Roxanne just looked _terrified_. Her eyes were wide with alarm and clutching her hand.

Shinon raised one eye brow. _Reclusive, I guess. Still better than the hairball._

"Ah…um, sorry. I didn't mean to scare you or anything…" Gatrie stood up, looking at Roxanne apologetically but unsure.

_What the hell what the hell what the HELL Roxanne?_ Roxanne chastised herself inwardly. _He doesn't know! This is a guy who just helped get rid of someone who does! Your mark isn't even on your hand! Augh, you're such an idiot! Why did I do that? Goddess, I'm such an idiot!_

Roxanne snapped out of her thoughts and immediately dropped her hand. "Oh, no, don't apologize. I don't know what came over me."

"So you're okay?" Gatrie asked somewhat warily.

"Yeah…I'm fine. Thanks."

"Hey…excuse me for asking…but who was that guy anyway?"

An icy claw gripped Roxanne's heart. She knew where _this_ conversation was going. She was hoping she could avoid it. "Um…that was Luke…" Roxanne really didn't want to say anything else on the matter.

"Why are you so scared of him?"

Roxanne pinned her eyes to the ground, fidgeting. She could tell Gatrie doesn't mean any harm, but she really felt _stuck_ by this. What was she supposed to say? _Oh yeah, I'm scared of him because he knows about this ugly little mark on my neck? The mark of the Branded?_ That would go over nicely.

"Um…Mm…" Roxanne's eyes were shifting around, attempting to conjure up something to say.

Shinon was slightly curious to know too, but she looked so _desperate._ Maybe they're better off not knowing.

"So…you're new here?" Shinon changed the topic before the tension could build up anymore; tension that Gatrie clearly overlooked.

Roxanne blinked in relief and surprise. "Y-yeah…I came with the merchant convoy. I help supply them with tomes." She thanked Ashera for the fortunate and much needed subject switch.

"You know how to use the magic arts?'

"Mm-hm. I specialize in wind magic."

"Mm…I specialize in bows."

"Mm…" Roxanne nodded as silence was making it awkward. "That's…cool."

The awkwardness shrouded them. "…Thanks…" Shinon wasn't fully sure if he was supposed to say 'thanks' to that, but he had to say _something._

An even longer silence stretched on as they inwardly felt foolish for even having this 'conversation' in the first place.

"Yup,” Roxanne answered after a while, not knowing anything else to say. _Damn it’s so awkward maybe I should’ve just came out and said I’m Branded…_

Gatrie looked back and forth between Roxanne and Shinon, amused. _What the fuck are they talking about?_

A heavier and more awkward silence followed. They were both looking at the ground, trying to think of something to say.

Shinon slightly shook his head, wishing he hadn't said anything at all. Roxanne felt like it was time to make her escape but unsure how. Gatrie looked on, an impish smile forming.

"Hey! Gatrie! Shinon! I need you two over here!" A voice abruptly rang out. It was Ike.

"Well…that was your general!" Roxanne stated, relieved. Just for that rescue, she thought Ike was the best general there ever was.

"Yeah, I guess we should go. So I'll see you around?" Gatrie asked, that playful smile still on his face.

"Yeah, sure. I guess I should go check on the convoy." She attempted to play it cool but eagerly hoped for the same.

"Aw, well, bye Roxanne!"

"Bye guys."

“See ya." Shinon mumbled without looking at her.

Roxanne gave them a warm smile then walked through the throng of Gallians. As soon as she left, Gatrie burst into laughter.

"Seeing you flirt is priceless! Hahahahahahahaha!" Gatrie's laughter exploded.

"I wasn’t flirting, idiot." Shinon argued but then quickly gave up, knowing he wouldn’t get anywhere with Gatrie. He sighed and sullenly began to trek towards Ike.

Gatrie sped up to keep pace and kept the insults going. "Oh! You should have seen your face! That was hi-fucking-larious! Ohhhhh yes."

 


	2. Soren

Chapter 2:

Soren

Roxanne rushed back to the merchant carriage that transported the goods. All the members of the merchant convoy-excluding Ilyana and Luke-were already unpacking.

Aimee looked up, then distinguishing who it was, a smug smile played on her lips. "Well, well, look who finally returned to carry on work." _We're still missing two other sages though…_

"Um, yeah. Sorry Aimee. I was just… _temporarily distracted_." Roxanne randomly came up with an excuse to cover up. It was technically true anyway.

"Whatever you say." Aimee waved her hand, dismissing the excuse. "Just unload these tomes and organize them."

"Alright. Where should I put them? For now, I mean."

"Oh, Ike is letting us use that tent over there." Aimee pointed to a medium-sized tent a little ways away. "And Roxanne? If you see Ilyana or Luke could you please remind them they have assignments to do? _Politely, of course_."

"Right…" Roxanne hurried to the tent Aimee pointed to. If she _does_ see Luke, she'll make sure to avoid him at all costs. In the meantime, Roxanne went over the recent encounter with Luke in her head. Thinking of those two guys who helped her against Luke left her feeling good. That whole _exchange_ left her feeling good. Allowing herself to smile a bit; Roxanne lifted the flaps to the tent.

Once inside, she noticed some boxes crowding a far corner. Assuming it was more supplies, Roxanne walked toward the crates and set hers on top. Opening it, she caught a glimpse of movement in her peripheral vision.

She gasped, nearly knocking the box off.

"Didn't see me?" An arrogant-sounding voice asked. Roxanne could tell by experience that whoever it was wore a smug smirk of amusement.

"Sorry." Roxanne mumbled, embarrassment flushing over. She looked over and recognized him as the person Ilyana abandoned her earlier for. "Wait…you're Soren?"

Soren looked up from his spell book and raised one eyebrow. "Maybe…maybe not."

Brushing off the sarcasm, Roxanne tried again. "Well, it's just that Ily…" She stopped mid-sentence, her mindset shutting off. She spotted a mark on Soren's forehead. It couldn't be. Roxanne leaned over the table a bit to get a closer look. In response, Soren started leaning back, perplexed. Roxanne's eyes broadened. She wasn’t mistaken; a Brand Mark was right on his forehead.

"May I help you?" Soren inquired, his eyebrow still raised, mockery dancing in his eyes.

"You're…you're Branded."

Hearing that, Soren's taunting smile turned into a scowl. His eyes became hard and cold; his gaze unwavering. "Is that a problem?"

"It-it's right on your forehead." Roxanne was mesmerized by this. _He doesn't even try to hide it! How does he stand the constant torments and nasty looks? The discrimination and harsh judgment?_ She was dumbfounded by her discovery.

"Yes-yes it is. And if you don't want a mark on _your_ forehead I suggest you stop talking now." Despite his defensive answer, Soren noticed Roxanne's strange face expression. Instead of a teasing or hateful look she seemed more…in awe.

"I…" Roxanne became stuck again, just as she was earlier with Gatrie. She began having an internal conflict of whether to confide in this stranger or not, if only to finally have someone who could empathize with her.

Roxanne breathed in sharply, snapping out of her quarreling thought process. "I…" She repeated hesitantly; surprised she still had Soren's attention. Maybe…just maybe…

"I'm sorry I disturbed you!" Roxanne shouted then clumsily resumed her task of organizing the tomes, her nerve lost. "I'll just finish this then be out of your way."

Soren watched Roxanne stack tome after tome then shuffling it over to a corner in the tent. He knew she wanted to say more than that measly outburst, but he decided not to pursue it. He was, however, surprised she knew the difference between the tomes. Not merely the obvious anima, but from Arcfire to Elfire; Thoron to Thunder; Blizzard to Arcwind. _She must be a sage too…_

"You know how to wield tomes?" Soren looked at Roxanne inquisitively.

"Um, yes." Roxanne answered without looking at him. A laugh escaped her when she realized Shinon had said practically the same thing, which began a very awkward conversation.

"Hm? How was that funny?"

"Oh, um, sorry. My mistake. I shouldn't have." Roxanne started rushing to get the last books in order.

"Why is it a mistake? You didn't do anything wrong, I was just asking a question."

"Oh…well…thanks?"

This time Soren laughed once. "Well, do you practice wind magic?"

"Mm-hmm. It's in my area of expertise." _Here we go again…_

"I do as well. Wait, you came with the merchant convoy, correct?" _Maybe she knows Ilyana!_

"Yup. You're friends with Ilyana right?"

"Mm, that's right." He smiled at the mention of her name.

"So how do you two know each other? I met her through the convoy, or more specifically through chocolate."

"Ha. Figures. We fought together in the Mad King's War."

"Wait, she talked to you even though…ah, never mind." _I could be hiding from nothing this whole time._

"Even though what? Because I'm Branded? Because _no one could possibly befriend one of-"_

"I'm Branded too…" Roxanne closed her eyes and sighed. It felt so good to finally tell someone after Luke betrayed her. And for that brief moment, she didn't care who knew about her mark.

"…I know." Soren stated simply. Roxanne sat up straight. "The way you were talking about it made it obvious. You were looking at me with admiration instead of disgust."

"Oh…" _Am I really that translucent?_ "You won't tell anyone, will you?"

"Why don't you want anyone to know?"

Roxanne shot him a disbelieving look. "So people won't instantly hate me on account of my mark!"

"Then they're racist assholes that we don't need in our lives."

"So…you'd rather be disliked from the start-"

"Than live a lie?" Soren cut in, finishing Roxanne's sentence. "Yes, I would." He got up and headed towards the tent flaps. "And hopefully you'll see the light before it fades away completely."

Roxanne watched him go, speechless. Her eyes were shining, utterly amazed. She could only wish to be that strong.

 


	3. Feast

Chapter 3:

                                                                                                 

Feast

Much to Roxanne's dismay, the army was holding a dining feast that night. Unable to go to bed hungry, she attempted to snatch some food and sneak back into her tent unnoticed. But of course that didn't happen.

“Hey Roxy! Come sit next to me!" Ilyana called out gleefully. She was sitting near the head of the long table which made Roxanne groan inwardly.

"Ugh. Ily, you chose a seat near the front?" Roxanne complained while reluctantly pulling a stool out.

"Well, of course! It's closer to the kitchen!" Ilyana gestured to the makeshift divider, separating the small cooking area from the rest of the tent.

"Oh…I should've known."

"Hey! Don't think I sat here just for the food! Soren has to sit near Ike at the front, so that's really why." Ilyana then grabbed an apple and bit into it. "Mmm…oh, have you met Soren yet?"

"Yeah…" Roxanne smiled; glad to know another Branded was in the crew. "We met."

"Well, I'll have you know that we made it through the long-distance thing!" Ilyana declared joyously. "Which makes this reunion so much greater!"

"Ohhh. So _that's_ why you acted all squealy and girly today." Roxanne teased.

"Shut up Rox! Don't think I didn't see _you_ acting all girly and pathetic towards a guy today."

Roxanne's grin turned into a small, puzzled smile. "Wait, what?"

"Ugh, you're too much Roxy." Ilyana took another apple and was about to start chewing when she saw Roxanne still had a perplexed expression. Ilyana sighed in exasperation and amusement. "You! And Luke! I saw that little 'chase me' scene. Even though it was a pretty pathetic way to get his attention, it still looked cute." She winked.

Roxanne stared at Ilyana, horrified. _Oh, how she could be so wrong…_

Much to Roxanne's relief more units began filing into the tent. Along with the crowd Soren slipped through and made his way to Ilyana. Ilyana instantly launched into conversation with Soren-her remark about Luke and Roxanne completely forgotten-which made Roxanne grateful for his existence that much more.

Adding to her relief, Gatrie and Shinon entered the tent. She waved them over; Gatrie proceeded to sit down next to Roxanne only to be cut off by Shinon.

"Hey…I um…" Gatrie started waving his hands motioning towards the stool.

"What's the _problem?_ " Shinon looked up at Gatrie, bothered by his antics.

Roxanne and Soren were watching the exchange, entertained. Ilyana didn't even notice them walk in; she was still chatting and eating away.

"Well, it's just that…Can you…?" _Move?_ Gatrie thought but didn't dare say aloud.

"Gatrie," Roxanne chose to intervene now. "There's an empty seat right next to Shinon. Sit."

"Uh, yeah…Sure." Gatrie took the stool and stared at the table, too chagrined to look at anyone at the moment.

Finally done with whatever rant she was gushing about, Ilyana noticed the two newcomers next to Roxanne. "Oh, hello…wait, I remember you!" She pointed at Gatrie, beaming with joy.

_Oh Goddess, not another one..._ Gatrie thought, sorrow and humiliation already flooding in. He bent his head down despondently.

Soren, Shinon, and Roxanne watched Ilyana continue with her random outburst.

"Wait! Aren't you…" Ilyana moved her eyes up, genuinely thinking about this. Dusting off some foggy memories, she snapped her vision back to Gatrie. "Yeah, you are!" You're the guy that Astrid-"

"Nooooooo! Don't say her name! Don't bring that back up! Please!" Gatrie slammed his head on the table and began sniveling.

Shinon and Soren laughed in understanding and remembrance. Roxanne gave a small, fake giggle.

"Hahaha…um, who's Astrid?" Roxanne asked, looking from Shinon and Gatrie on her left to Ilyana and Soren on her right. Her question just made Soren and Shinon laugh harder, and Gatrie whimper louder. Ilyana also began laughing with them. Roxanne sighed, hating being out of the loop.

Glancing away, Roxanne noticed laguz on the other side of the tent beginning to stare. She got flushed and rapidly started poking Ilyana. "Ily! Peop-"

Ilyana cut in, attempting to explain the Astrid situation while laughing. "Okay! So haha…you know how Gatrie is girl-crazy, right?" Ilyana went into a fit of silent giggles.

"Um…no." Roxanne leaned over to take a look at Gatrie. "Well…kinda…actually yes, I believe it."

"Yeah, I thought so. You can't be _that_ new." Ilyana stated, now able to speak sanely. "Okay, so the story with Gatrie and Astrid is that she was Gatrie's actual girlfriend before, as in an established relationship between the two. Quite impressive for Gatrie, I must admit. But then tragedy struck when she left him for-"

"Makalov!" Shinon finished then burst back into hysterics. Soren snickered, unable to contain himself. Gatrie just left the tent completely.

"Wait…the shaggy pink-haired drunk bum that you told so many stories about?" Roxanne asked, the corner of her mouth twitching with a smile.

Ilyana nodded, taking a sip of her water. "I don't know who spiked her punch, but that girl has it bad." She then held up two hands in the form of a balance. She moved them up and down, as if weighing something. "It's either Gatrie of Makalov. Between those two, I'd honestly have to choose Gatrie. I mean, at least he's financially stable."

The group erupted into laughter at Ilyana's nonchalant statement. Even when Gatrie came back the antics didn't stop. Feeling a twinge of guilt, but not enough guilt to stop, Roxanne laughed harder when she spotted Gatrie's sour look. He reluctantly returned to his seat and grabbed a breadstick to eat his sorrows.

For once in a long time, Roxanne was having genuine fun. Sure, it was at the expense of another, but they're all on good terms, right? Finally done with her laughing fit, Roxanne sighed. She grasped at her jaw, attempting to massage it for it started to hurt from all the smiling. While rubbing, she got the eerie, uncomfortable feeling that she was being watched.

Roxanne lifted her brown eyes to meet icy blue eyes scorching her skin. Not wanting Luke to ruin her night, she mustered up courage to stay in place. The others noticed her glance at the entrance and did the same.

Shinon narrowed his eyes at Luke with familiar annoyance.

Soren took one look at the newcomer then turned to observe Roxanne. _She looks defiant, yet afraid to speak._ Soren noted, looking back to Luke. _This is probably the reason why she hides her identity._

Ilyana looked back and forth between Luke and Roxanne. She then tugged on Roxanne's arm and mouthed the words " _Did you guys fight?"_

Roxanne still couldn't believe how oblivious Ilyana still acted. However, she wasn't sure if she wanted Ilyana to know the awful reality about herself and her past.

At that moment Gatrie looked up from his breadstick. He was planning on apologizing for giving the cold shoulder when he saw _him._

Gatrie shot up from his chair, whipped his arm out 'ace attorney' style, and shouted "YOU!" very dramatically. More laguz started to stare at this point.

Shinon gave Gatrie a withering look. _Great,_ he thought bitterly, _now we'll have to talk to him._

Soren was just hoping that Ike wouldn't come in to witness this. _Please Mia,_ he prayed, _let your duel last just a little bit longer._

Luke merely smirked at this concept. He found the prospect of Roxanne obtaining friends cute. "Me!" He responded with fake enthusiasm. "My, I'm already so popular?"

"Not the good kind, Luke." Roxanne stated instantly, which surprised herself.

Luke just smiled narcissistically, letting the insult roll off his back. Glancing at the persons surrounding her he noticed Soren, or more particularly, his mark. His smile grew into a wolfish grin. _This couldn't have played out better,_ he thought maliciously. Turning his full attention to Soren he spoke, "That is a mark of the Branded, correct?"

Roxanne winced at the loudness of his voice. The laguz would surely overhear this.

Soren stared at Luke blankly, giving no emotional reactions. "It may be, it may not be."

Ilyana shot Luke a threatening glance. _Why is he always throwing Branded jokes around?_ She pondered harshly. _No one was Branded in the convoy group, but now with Soren here…Just give it a rest!_

"Nice try, but I can tell what is a Brand Mark and what isn’t a Brand Mark. So enlighten me. Which laguz blood runs in you?"

"I. Don't. Know." Soren answered stoically, although internally irritated, for he honestly didn't know what laguz blood he possessed.

Roxanne watched the exchange; worry and anxiety rushing back within her. Shinon watched with curiosity mixed with annoyance. Gatrie watched feeling more useless than ever, and Ilyana felt like she could bitch-slap Luke right now.

The cat warriors at the border of the table pricked their ears in interest. Beorc arguments were always so amusing.

"Hm, is that so? But you saying that answers my previous question, right?" Luke shifted his gaze to Roxanne while finishing his statement. "You are a child of the forsaken."

Soren closed his eyes and said nothing. This gave way for Luke to persist.

"Well, it isn't your fault for being born with such an unfortunate fate. Truthfully, knowing people like you exist make me feel all that better. No offense, but-"

"That's enough." Roxanne's voice shook, clearly uncomfortable with the whole situation, but she couldn't stand to listen to him berate someone else, never mind herself. Taking a deep breath, Roxanne got up and headed for an escape from the mini-hell erupting around her. Already done with her brief stance of bravery she dashed into the makeshift kitchen, not caring at the moment what awaited her there.

Luke watched her go, satisfied he rattled her. Now that his victim left, he took his own leave. The rest of them sat frozen, not sure what to say or do after that occurrence. The silence grew almost deafening until a very oblivious man walked in.

"Alright! Who's ready to dig in?" Ike strolled into the tent jolly and invigorated from his duel. His remark was not met with a reply from the four already situated though. The rest of the Greil's Mercenaries came charging in shortly after Ike, putting a cover to the disquiet amongst their side of the table.

Ike looked at the four somewhat perplexed, and then looked at the laguz side. Skrimir was pounding his fist on the table and yelling at Ranulf. There were also many whispers containing the word 'parentless' in the felines' conversations.

Ike furrowed his brow, now more confused. "What'd I miss?"

* * *

 

When Roxanne lifted the flap to the cooking area she almost backed out immediately. Two people-a guy and a girl-were standing close together, their heads bent down towards each other. Roxanne felt as if she were intruding on something personal.

Ever so slowly, she began inching her way out. However, Murphy's Law ordered Roxanne to be noticed. As the girl spotted her, she blushed ferociously and nudged the clueless boy. He exited, mumbling an "Excuse me" as he went by. Roxanne had to step to the side to let him through-and not get pierced by the spikes on his shoulder plates.

The girl was flushed with embarrassment and the slightest hint of regret. "Um, sorry about that. Um, do you need anything?" She asked, distracting herself by preparing another meal. "Don't tell me the meat has gone rotten!"

"Uh, no. The food's fine." Roxanne stalled. Her reason for coming into the kitchen now seemed entirely foolish. "I just, um…"

"Hey, can I ask you a favor, since you're here anyway?"

Roxanne breathed a sigh of relief. "Sure. I have time to kill."

It turns out that the cooking team was a whole total of two. And one's battle-weary.

So Roxanne helped Mist-the girl-by preparing and serving food. They soon became good acquaintances, chatting a bit during work. Mist said she's happy to cook for the army knowing that they're at their utmost healthiest when they go to fight. It's also why she wields staves; to further help people.

Mist never spoke of the shoulder-spike guy so Roxanne decided to politely ignore it.

After some time of diligent duty, Roxanne met Oscar. At first she thought he was just tired, but then learned that his eyes were naturally that squinty.

"Hah, it's good to know you weren't alone in this, Mist." Oscar stated then quickly began helping as well.

Once the feast was over, the three of them started cleaning up the mess left behind. Roxanne was given the offer of going back to her own tent, but she refused without a second thought. This refuge was working out nicely; she wasn't about to give that up.

"Hey! Roxanne? Could you actually come, um, never mind," Mist started then figured her request was too forward.

"Uh, honestly?" Roxanne had an inkling as to what Mist was going to ask her, and it would greatly benefit herself if she became a permanent member. "I like cooking here. Is it alright if I come daily?"

Mist's eyes shone brightly which caused Roxanne to smile. "Of course! We need all the help we can get with the appetite of this group!" A playful expression formed on her face. "Or just my brother's appetite alone."

"Ha! My brother's like that too. Well, I mean Boyd, not Rolf." Oscar amended.

Mist cringed faintly at the mere mention of his name. _Both_ their names. Oscar didn't notice this reaction, for his eyes were truly closed this time, not squinted. Roxanne caught it, but because she knew none of their brothers she really couldn't say anything; not that she wasn't interested though.

"And yeah, it is kind of a hassle to cook up so much for so many." Oscar resumed the original point. "So whenever you can come here, it'll be greatly appreciated."

"Cool, thanks!" Roxanne beamed. Then, letting curiosity get the best of her, she turned to Mist. "Hey, was Rolf the one you were whispering to earlier? 'Cause of the green hair and all." Since Oscar has green hair, she figured so would his brothers. Roxanne only chose Rolf because his name also started with 'R'.

Mist was taken aback by her innocent albeit oblivious comment. Mist squirmed a bit under the heat of Roxanne's stare. "Um…" She didn't want to say no, 'cause then Oscar would become suspicious as he always did when she and Boyd were together. Although she also couldn't say it was Rolf, 'cause then Roxanne might go up to Boyd and call him Rolf on account of Roxanne being new and clueless.

It was quiet and uncomfortable for some time as Mist stared at the floor, deliberating her options carefully. Oscar took this opportunity to clarify Mist's social status to Roxanne; as if Mist wasn't feeling guilty enough.

"Actually, Rolf is Mist's boyfriend, who is in fact my little brother. And Mist, Rolf did say he talked to you before you started to cook." He pointed out, his attention completely focused on her.

Mist shut her eyes tight. This was true. She and Rolf _did_ talk, right before Boyd came. So, technically, she'd be telling the truth if she said it was Rolf. Mist sighed and reluctantly answered. "Yeah, me and Rolf were talking earlier." She finally declared. Looking back down she muttered "He's so nice…" to herself guiltily, not intending for the other two to hear…but they did.

"Then I might as well introduce myself to him. I need to get to know everyone around here anyway." Roxanne replied positively then continued. "He won't be hard to find, considering the massive shoulder-plate-spikes." She acknowledged nonchalantly.

Mist instantly snapped her eyes. _Shit. The new girl._ Mist forgot that specific detail.

"No…Boyd is the one with the spikes, not Rolf." Oscar said, using his warning voice. He was looking at Mist, the suspicion developing.

"Ohhh! You meant _that_ earlier!" Mist exclaimed, a pathetic attempt to save herself. She shuddered under his squinty gaze.

"What were you whispering about with Boyd, Mist?" Oscar asked, or as Mist heard it, interrogated.

"I wasn't whispering to Boyd. That was Rolf." Mist kept her lie going.

"Wait, the guy I saw you talking to had dark-green hair." Roxanne turned to address Oscar. "Which one is that?"

"That would be Boyd." Oscar answered, his eyes becoming narrower, if possible.

"No…I was talking to Rolf." Mist argued vainly. "Roxanne just thinks Rolf has dark green hair because she hasn't seen how dark Boyd's is yet."

"Well, okay." Roxanne said unsure. "But who wears the headband like-thing?"

"Boyd…again." Oscar articulated.

"Rolf borrowed it today! Just to know what it feels like!" Mist blurted out, her excuses losing substance.

"He did. A week ago. He hated it."

"R-really? 'Cause he wore it today, I swear!"

"Uh, Mist? You're shouting." Roxanne noted warily.

Mist looked at Roxanne blankly and, without anymore excuses, made a beeline for the exit. "Nice talking to you! Good night!" She screamed just before she escaped.

Upon Mist's rapid departure, the two left sat in awkward silence.

"What just happened?" Roxanne queried. She said this not only for the current event, but for the whole of her day.

Oscar just sighed.


	4. Battlefield

Chapter 4:

Battlefield

 

            Oscar spent the rest of that night thinking about his brothers.

And he was _still_ thinking of them as he set an enemy supply box on fire the next day.

            He was watching Boyd and Rolf team up on one unit together. He knew deep down they honestly did love each other; the three of them shared an indestructible brotherly bond.

            Then there’s Mist.

            Of course, Oscar felt as though he were caught in the middle, uncertain of what to do. He knew Boyd had developed an attraction for Mist, which is apparently received and returned by her as well. This predicament left Oscar with a few choice options:

  1. Warn Boyd of his stupidity. (You and Neph are still dating!)
  2. Warn Rolf of Boyd’s stupidity.
  3. Turn a blind eye and let it all play out.
  4. Guilt Mist.



            Hanging back from the battle, Oscar weighed these selections carefully and thoughtfully.

            1 resulted in an obvious and immediate answer from within his brain. Of course he had to give Boyd self-awareness! Whenever he got stupid, it almost always turned out to be a show Oscar had to clean up after. Hopefully he could stop this one from becoming a hit.

            Oscar decided to hold back on 2. He wouldn’t want Rolf to get stressed and manic before Oscar himself knew all the details. There was still the possibility that Boyd and Mist are simply sharing an innocent friendship. _As if there’s anything innocent about Boyd…_ He thought bitterly, but then quickly dismissed the negative thought of his brother.

            3 was absolutely _not_ an option. Being that Oscar reigns as eldest brother, he felt it’s practically his job to pry into his brothers’ lives.

            And the last one he would most certainly do. Guilting Mist was fun.

            Oscar was absorbed in his thoughts so much that he didn’t notice Mia until she was right beside him, smacking his foot impatiently.

            “Hey! Helloooo? Oscar, what are you doing? You’re supposed to burn all their supplies, and so far you’ve only torched one set! How can you be slacking? You haven’t even started fighting yet! You-” Before Mia could blast into a full-blown rant Oscar had the sense to stop her.

            “You know what? You’re right. So I’ll go fight while you can burn the supplies. Thanks! I’m forever in your debt.” Oscar said slickly.

            “Wait…” Mia shook her head slightly. “What?” But with the advantage of riding a horse Oscar sped away without answering.

            He charged toward Boyd-who was now fighting alone-and almost knocked him over with the urgency.

            “Yo! What the-Oh. You.”

            Oscar sighed, “Boyd-“

            “Oscar!” Boyd cut him off, irritated. “For the last time bro, _nothing_ -“ Boyd paused as one of the enemy’s discombobulated horses ran in between them. “Is going on.” He looked directly into Oscar’s squinty eyes.

            “Maybe, but you tend to forget yourself.”

            Boyd turned away from his brother in frustration. “What the hell does that even mean?”

            “What were you doing with Mist before dinner yesterday?” Oscar asked abruptly.

            Boyd snorted. “Why are you being so dramatic? People converse, it’s a common practice _brother._ ”

            Oscar rolled his very squinty eyes. “Sure, but most people don’t hyperventilate during discussions of their past actions. Unless, of course, they possess a guilty conscience, and Mist’s face gave it away.”

            Swiveling back around, Boyd glared at his brother. “Why do you have to be such a smartass all the time? Mist-“

            “Hey guys! Ike said we should take care of the western reinforcements! Come on!”

            It was Rolf. They both watched him as he ran back the way he came. The silence between the two brothers afterward lasted only seconds, but the feeling of it was insurmountable.

            “Boyd…” Oscar’s voice was harsh and barely audible. “Don’t hurt him.”

            Boyd opened his mouth to respond, but found that Oscar already left. He sighed angrily and muttered, “You don’t understand…” 

 

* * *

 

            Roxanne still had a twinge of guilt for apparently giving a secret of Mist’s away, especially because she harbored a very important secret of her own. Feeling despondent and ashamed, Roxanne looked around the battlefield. She, Soren, and Ilyana were sent to eliminate the eastern reinforcements, which haven’t arrived yet. Avoiding being the third wheel in the group, Roxanne wandered aimlessly within the general area observing fights in the distance.

            She scanned the battle ground, noting that they’ve pretty much won already. Some fellow mercenaries were tormenting defenseless bishops due to the lack of formidable foes. Roxanne sighed at the embarrassing display of her comrades mercilessly shoving the helpless men to and fro. Pulling her eyes away from the scene, she spotted Gatrie and Shinon not too far from the antics. She laughed inwardly when she saw her own disapproval of her teammates actions reflected in their watchful eyes.

            “Hi!” A blonde girl Roxanne vaguely recognized as an ally zipped over, sporting a wolfish grin. “I’m Heather. And since I stole all there is to steal, I decided to stop by! I just couldn’t help myself, seeing such a pretty girl all by her lonesome! So what’s your name honey? Oh, and by the way, your hair looks really cute!”

            Roxanne glanced at Heather, a bit wary. The girl seemed a little too friendly. “Um, thanks.” She looked back toward Shinon and Gatrie as she answered, “I’m Roxanne.”

            “Aw! What a sweet name.” Heather gushed. “It has promise in it.”

            “Sure…” Roxanne responded distantly, her attention towards Heather fading. _Hmm…what if I run by them again?_ Roxanne considered. _Would they even recognize me though? Well, when I waved them over at the feast they did. But…what if I come off needy, or worse, clingy?!_

“And so I thought ‘absolutely!’, but I didn’t say that, of course.” Heather was rambling to Roxanne about a pointless story, hence why she tuned her out. “But I also didn’t want to uhh, hey…” Heather finally noticed Roxanne wasn’t listening, nor even looking at her. “What are you staring-Ohhh, I see.”

            Roxanne whirled around, embarrassed. She didn’t want people to get a first impression of her as some creepy stalker, or worse… _a clingy one._ “What? You see what?” She stammered, finding her voice.

            “Hahaha! Save it. I’d totally stare too.” Heather licked her lips, slowly and lustfully. Roxanne felt somewhat awkward now, until she noticed Heather was looking at someone else. Heather’s eyes hardened as she stared at her target. “I don’t know why she’s with that… _ass_ though.”

            Feeling relieved that Heather mistook who she was looking at, Roxanne altered her point of view to someone else. Sure enough, there was a sea-green-haired girl wearing an ocean-blue helmet standing not that far from Gatrie and Shinon. And apparently-from what Roxanne has gathered-to Heather’s dismay, helmet-head girl started hugging a guy with shoulder spikes.

            Heather huffed in disgust, and Roxanne tensed with recognition. Shoulder-spike boy (Boyd, was it? Or was he Rolf?) was the one she saw with Mist the day before. Feeling nosy, Roxanne directed her curiosity to those two and planned to watch them a bit longer, but Heather clearly had different ideas.

            Heather roughly grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. “Hey, listen. I’ve got a plan to help Nephenee lose that jerk.” Each word Heather said was staccato as she fiercely glared at shoulder-spike boy.

            “Um…why exactly is he jerk?” Roxanne asked, interested in learning about the people she was traveling with.

            “He’s a _guy_.” She looked at Roxanne as if it should’ve been obvious.

            “…What?” Roxanne sighed. And here she thought she was going to get substantial information. “Just becau-“

            “Yeah yeah whatever.” Heather fanned Roxanne’s comment away. “ANYway, I think that we should show Nephenee what she’s missing. Hee-hee, it’ll be fun!”

            Roxanne backed up slightly. “Wait, I don’t-“

            “Okay!” Heather continued, fully ignoring Roxanne this time. “So here’s the plan! We make sure Nephenee’s looking at us when we walk over there and then starts the steamy make-out session!” Heather began jumping out of excitement. “Then Nephy will be green with envy and dump that loser bastard! Then we can have a _three-way!_ ”

            Roxanne gaped at her out of disbelief and terror. “Um, Heather, was it? I’d uh, rather not get involved…” Easing her way out with a vague answer, she slowly began to back up.

            “Why? It’s a genius plan!” Heather flashed a happy grin. “So, come on!”

            “I’m not so sure about that,” Roxanne continued warily, and then made a note to look back at Nephenee. “And something tells me she won’t like you much for it either.”

            Heather scowled as soon as that proposition was made by Roxanne. “No. Me and Nephenee are _soul-mates._ We’re meant to be!” Roxanne resisted smiling when she heard the desperation in her voice.

            Leaving Roxanne behind, Heather stalked off in Nephenee’s direction with an angry huff as a goodbye. Roxanne watched her go in amusement.

            “Hello? There are reinforcements! Clueless…”

            Soren whizzed by, sending three amateur soldiers flying with his custom wind tome.

            Roxanne turned, now shamefully aware of the enemy reinforcements that gathered while she was watching Heather fail to get Nephenee’s attention.

            “Come on, Roxy! The faster we finish, the quicker we can eat!” Ilyana shouted as she ran by.

            Joining the fray, the three sages together had no trouble defeating the foes. Due to their low resistance, the battle was done almost as soon as it started.

            Ilyana gave a loud sigh, obtaining the attention of her friends. “I feel so alone! You two specialize in wind, while I’m by myself with thunder!”

            Soren thought for a moment. “True.”

            “Wah.” Ilyana sulked, pulling a stray crate and sat fetus-style on it.

            “Hey…this is kinda random, but I just noticed it.” Roxanne piped up, giving Ilyana a sheepish grin. “Why are they called _thunder_ spells? Shouldn’t it be lightning?”

            Soren thought for another moment. “Also true.” Her statement caused him to blast into a sagacious speech. “Thunder is just the sound after lightning strikes. You can’t actually get hurt from it. And-“

            “Okay, OK genius. We learnt that stuff in grade school.” Ilyana then gave a defeated whine. “I was looking for sympathy when I said that…not insults.”

            “It wasn’t an insult.” Roxanne attempted to amend the situation. “It was just a uh…factual statement.”

            Soren sat next to Ilyana. “Then we’ll make it appropriate given the circumstances.” He gave her a trophy grin. “We’ll make you a custom _lightning_ tome!”

            “Augh!” Ilyana put her head in her hands. “You two are the most annoying friends. Ever.” She said through a muffled voice.

            “Hey! I’m not that annoying!” Roxanne protested. “I’m just kinda here making observations.”

            “How was I being annoying?” Soren asked with fake innocence. “I said I’d make you a thun-er, _lightning_ tome.” The corner of his mouth twitched, giving away the charade underneath his impassive demeanor.

            Ilyana sighed, mockery dancing in her eyes. “There’s ambivalent, insecure Roxanne, and sarcastic, wise-ass Soren.” She shook her head, grinning now. “Guess I ended up with the bad stick.”

            “Yeah,” Soren agreed, playing along. “It must suck to be you.”

            “Nah,” Roxanne dragged another crate over and sat next to them. “It’s law. All us sages must band together.”

            “Well…what about Luke?” Ilyana pointed out.

            Roxanne’s carefree attitude took a sharp 180 when the images of Luke’s arrogant smirk popped into her head. _Fuck._ She forgot about Luke. Then her face shifted into something close to amazement. She _forgot_ about _Luke_. However, that small realization wasn’t enough to let Roxanne return to her joyous mood.

            While Roxanne was stuck in her mind wondering about this, Ilyana continued speaking. “Last night he was kind of a jerk.” Ilyana stared at Roxanne, capturing her attention. “Have you talked to him?”

            Roxanne let out an exasperated sigh. “I haven’t spoken to him since the feast.”

            “Oh. Maybe we should-“

            “No.” Roxanne answered, knowing what Ilyana was going to say. If Luke wasn’t about to talk to her, Roxanne wouldn’t do anything to make him change his mind.

            “It’s incredible…” Soren muttered, breaking the tension. “…how stupid some people are.” He finished, gesturing to a shove fight occurring a bit farther away.

            Roxanne leaned over, following his eyes. She winced when she saw it was the same bishop as before that was the subject of their shoving. It looked as though the other enemy bishops were done away with, but this one still remained for entertainment. _I know he’s the enemy,_ Roxanne mused, _but still. This is just sick. Devoid of his weapon, the guy’s defenseless! How could my comrades make him their play toy?_ Roxanne analyzed their sadistic faces with disgust. When she saw Luke partake in the act, she couldn’t help but let out a bitter laugh. _Of_ course _he would be part of it. Why am I not surprised?_ Roxanne looked away in revulsion.

            “We already finished our task,” Soren continued, watching the shove-age with Ilyana. “So we should have left already. What if a larger number catches us off guard?”

            “Well, you _are_ the tactician.” Roxanne reminded him. “Just tell the general that.”

            “I was thinking of doing that…” Soren trailed off, looking pointedly at the shoving.

            Roxanne reluctantly looked back, and then couldn’t help but smile at the irony. “Ike’s one of them.”

            Soren sighed in defeat. “Exactly. It can’t be helped if he’s an idiot sometimes.”

            Roxanne laughed once, grinning as she spoke, “I don’t think you should call our general that.”

            “You really don’t know Ike like the rest of us. Idiot is probably an understatement.” Soren responded matter-of-factly.

            “That’s…great.” Roxanne answered awkwardly, once again despising her status as ‘new girl’.

            “Hey. It’s not like Ike’s antics were anything important.” Soren reassured, sensing Roxanne’s inner turmoil. “Besides, I’m sure Ilyana will tell you every screwed-up thing Ike has done during the Mad King’s War.”

            Ilyana’s eyes were wide with awe, and her mouth was hanging open. She was still staring at the shove-age.

            Soren infinitesimally shook her shoulder. “Ily?” She didn’t respond, as if in a trance.

            “Soren…” Ilyana murmured, her eyes transfixed on the shoving.

            “Yes…?” Soren replied slightly wary. He and Roxanne watched Ilyana carefully, waiting for her to gather her thoughts.

            Abruptly, Ilyana leapt up all animated. She turned to face them, hopping up and down and squealing incomprehensible words. It took both Roxanne and Soren by surprise, causing them to stand up as well. They glanced at each other, unsure what to make of Ilyana’s ecstatic outburst.

            “SorenSorenSoren!” Ilyana let out another squeal. “I want to go join the shoving!!!” She screamed, snatching Soren’s hand.

            Due to Ilyana’s high amount of strength, she succeeded in dragging Soren to the fight. Soren’s pleas were in vain to Ilyana’s solid mindset. He eventually gave in to his girlfriend’s spontaneous manner.

            Roxanne watched, laughing despite the fact that she disagreed with the shoving. She saw Ilyana forcefully push her way to the front, with Soren in tow. Soren looked distressed and reluctant as ever. Ilyana looked as if she was having the time of her life, shoving the poor bishop to the ground, laughing demonically as she did so. She hardly resembled the sickly girl she once was.

            Soren watched Ilyana’s act with a bit of fear and discomfort. The scene was a bit too barbaric for his taste. Simply being there made him feel as if his reputation was disintegrating. His pride had already left him upon arrival, which was why he cringed when two meaty, sweaty hands grabbed his shoulders from behind.

            “SOR _EN!”_ A loud voice yelled in his ear. Soren recoiled when he recognized the unmistakable annoying voice of Boyd. “It’s awesome that you’re volunteering, man!”

            “What?” Soren tried to pry himself free, afraid for his life. “Volunteer for wh-“

            He was unable to finish for Boyd smited him into unconsciousness.


	5. What Soren Said

Chapter 5:

What Soren Said

 

 “Auuuuuuuuuuuuugh…”

            “Oh, you’re up!”

            Soren reluctantly opened his eyes to the sound of Ilyana’s voice. “What...?” His eyes adjusted to the daylight, and thus realized he was back in his tent. “Wait…”

            “Don’t be mad,” Ilyana warned. “But they kind of started the meeting already.” She grabbed an apple and started munching before continuing. “But Boyd _did_ apologize! You know, in that subtle ‘Boyd’ way of his.”

            Soren glared at her venomously as he was tidying up. “Why didn’t you wake me?”

            Ilyana shrugged and looked away, unable to meet his eye. “You were injured. I don’t know, I figured you could use the rest.”

            “ _Injured?”_ Soren repeated incredulously. Then he felt the aches on his body, as if on cue.

            The dull pain triggered a frustrated sigh from Soren as he recalled the events from last night. He hastily gathered his things and his thoughts for the meeting he was already late to. On his way over, his mindset of battle strategies strayed to darker thoughts.

            _Boyd,_ Soren charged towards the tent, a malicious countenance taking over. _Making me look like a fool. Making me late._ A twisted delusion of vengeance popped into his brain. _But you’ll make up for it, I promise._

* * *

 

            Roxanne sighed with boredom as she wrapped up her merchant duty. It was a quiet, uneventful morning for her as she went around acquiring information on the mercenaries’ weapon and medicine count. With her list finally complete, she dragged her feet to the merchant tent to report to Aimee.

            Skirting around the crates carrying miscellaneous items from the enemy, Roxanne spotted Shinon just leaving. Curiosity piqued as she saw him shout over his shoulder to Aimee and the Commander. Dodging a couple of faceless soldiers, Roxanne stopped him in his tracks.

            “Hey, did you need something?” She asked, nodding towards the merchant tent.

            Shinon looked startled at first, and then quickly brushed it off. “No, it was nothing. You should get on with your work,” He gruffly remarked just before walking past her.

            “Yeah,” Roxanne responded despondently. “Just let me know if you need anything, I guess.”

Sighing, she lugged herself the rest of the way. Upon reaching Aimee, Roxanne handed her the list and informed her of some specific items the mercenaries asked for. With her mundane task finally over, Roxanne began to take leave only to be halted by Aimee. Another sigh almost escaped her lips as she prepared to take on more duties-most likely Ilyana’s share of the work.

“Oh Roxanne, have you spoken with my Ike yet? A little brownnosing wouldn’t hurt right now,” Aimee snickered and waved her off. “Well, run along now.”

“Aimee, what did you do?” Roxanne asked with uncertainty. She knew of Aimee’s fascination with the Commander, and she most certainly did not feel like getting involved.

“Oh, you worry too much. I just gave him some extra funds, that’s all. So I figured if you wanted to forge a tome or something, now’s the perfect opportunity to get some of that gold back!”

Roxanne shook her head, amused. “Goddess, Aimee, you’re so cheap. It’s his now, so I’m not going to try and steal some of it back for us merchants,” She chuckled when Aimee threw her hands up. “And anyway, why’d you give Ike some money? Did you want him to owe you or something?”

Aimee laughed, and then thought about it. “Hm, that’s actually not a bad idea…”

            Roxanne rolled her eyes. “Okay, I’m outta here.”

“Wait,” Aimee called her back once again. “If you made any friends that use bows, tell them to stop by the shop. We just got a new bow fashioned from one of Greil’s Mercenaries.”

“Really? That’s great!” Roxanne responded immediately, and then the words sank in. “Wait, who made the bow?”

“Eh, you probably don’t know him,” Aimee replied dismissively. “Just make sure you do some advertising today!” And with that, she disappeared inside the tent.

“Yeah,” Roxanne said under her breath, smiling. “Sure.”

She started walking without direction; just aimlessly going around the camp letting soldiers know about a new specialized bow they have in stock. Roxanne wondered how shocked Shinon would be if she told him to check out the bow. _Probably embarrassed,_ she thought, entertained. _I should go find him and bust him!_

Rounding a corner of crates, Roxanne charged up the hill she last saw Shinon walking past. At the top, she spotted Ilyana instead, who appeared to be lazing about having an afternoon snack whilst shirking her duties.

Roxanne crept towards her, and let her shadow loom over Ilyana from behind as she began to speak. “Aren’t you supposed to be looking after the shop, I don’t know, about now?”

Ilyana twisted around then brightened when she saw who it was. “Roxy!” She exclaimed, patting a spot of grass next to her. “Come sit with me.”

Roxanne face-palmed, but sat anyway. “I’m not picking up your slack today,” She warned, then proceeded to look through the fruit basket Ilyana had with her.

“If you’re going to eat one of my fruits, then you’re going to have to,” Ilyana joked playfully just as Roxanne settled on a pear.

“Ily,” Roxanne groaned and laid back on the ground. She tossed the pear up in the air, debating whether to eat or not now.

            “I’m just kidding, Rox! You don’t have to worry; I talked to Aimee just a few minutes ago. She’s cool with me taking the day off today.”

            “Nice try. I was just with her.”

            “Ugh, Roxy!” Now it was Ilyana’s turn to groan. She laid down next to her and finished off her fruit. “Fine, I’m skipping out on work. It’s just that I’m not having the best of days today.”

            Roxanne rested her head in her hand and turned to face Ilyana. “What, did a peach go rotten?” She asked dryly.

            “No,” Ilyana exhaled deeply. “It’s just-“

            “Ilyana,” A voice interrupted behind both girls.

            They turned and Ilyana finished, “Soren.”

            “Don’t you have work to get to?” Soren said deadpanned, looking pointedly at Ilyana.

            Ilyana stood and brushed the grass off her skirt. “How did the meeting go?” She asked somewhat timidly.

            “Hey,” Roxanne chimed in after taking a bite out of her pear. “Good to see you up and walking around!”

            Both Soren and Ilyana gave her a look.

            Roxanne shrank a little, realizing her insensitivity. “Sorry.”

            Soren sighed exhaustedly and looked away. “Please, no more apologies. I’ve heard enough today.”

            Ilyana perked up, hopeful. “Are you saying Boyd talked to you?”

            “Unfortunately for him, he did.” Soren scowled as he recalled the repulsive memory.

            “Why ‘unfortunate’?” Roxanne asked.

            “Boyd and Soren never really got along,” Ilyana answered quickly. “But at least this means Boyd recognized his mistake, and apologized about it to your face.”

            Soren just grunted and crossed his arms.

            “Boyd, wait he’s…!” Roxanne recalled the instance the other day, and the shove-age yesterday.

            “No one,” Soren cut in curtly. “Be glad you don’t know him.”

Ilyana rolled her eyes and turned to face her friend. “He’s Oscar’s little brother, and Rolf’s older one. He’s a warrior with dark green hair and-“

            “Spikes on his shoulder plates?” Roxanne guessed, remembering the exchange between him and Mist the other day.

            Soren looked at her with disdain and pity. “So you’ve already had the misfortune of meeting him. Just try not to get mixed up in his path and your life will be a lot easier.”

            “Heh. I think it’s a little too late for that,” Roxanne replied coyly. Ilyana looked at her inquisitively and Soren just stared, waiting. Roxanne waggled her eye brows, more than ready to put someone else in the hot seat.

* * *

“You okay? You seem kinda out of it.”

            The army was given some down time at the moment. It was the perfect kind of sunny weather that lifted any sad spirits. Boyd and Nephenee took advantage of the atmosphere and wasted time lying on a grassy field, just gazing at the sky.

            “I’m always out of it,” Boyd answered absent-mindedly. His eyes were following a cloud with a shape he couldn’t figure out. “At least, that’s what Oscar tells me.”

            Nephenee sighed and flipped onto her stomach. “Boyd, I’m serious. Is something going on that I don’t know ‘bout?”

            Boyd shut his eyes. _Yup,_ He thought in his head, remorseful. “Nope, just the same old same old,” He lied casually.

            Sea-green eyes simply stared back at him unflinchingly. They were half-hidden by her ever-present helmet, creating shadow to the spark.

            Boyd squirmed slightly under the silent gaze of his curious girlfriend. He tucked his hands behind his head uncomfortably, trying to look nonchalant. “So,” Boyd started talking before Nephenee could ask anything more that might hit closer to home. “Are you ever going to take that helmet off?”

            Nephenee instinctively put her hands around her headpiece, as if shielding it from harm. “The helmet stays,” She replied adamantly. “We’re out in the open here; you have to be prepared for anything.”

            “Aww, Neph!” Boyd complained, glad the tension was dissipating. “You and I both know that’s bullshit.”

            She laughed but still stood her ground. “Whatever, I’m still not takin’ it off!”  
            Boyd sighed despondently, but then to Nephenee’s surprise, he lunged for her helmet. She quickly scrambled away and kicked him. “I said it’s not comin’ off!” She yelled at him playfully.

            He cracked a smile. “Hey, can’t blame a guy for trying.” Once more, Boyd attempted to wrench the head-armor free, but to no avail.

            Nephenee gripped her helmet and sprinted from Boyd like a football jock. He laughed, watching her disappear down the knoll and into camp. Boyd was about ready to give chase until he felt a light tap on his shoulder.

            “Hi.”

            The fun, careless mood was killed with the utterance of one word. From her voice.

            Mist.

            Boyd turned to face her, but looked everywhere but her. “What’s up?” He asked indifferently, doing his best to heed his brother’s advice.

            Mist started messing with her hair, feeling guilty. “I just…really needed to see you.” She stared at him, willing him to meet her gaze.

            He glanced at her for a second, and then looked elsewhere. If he allowed himself to look deeply into Mist’s watery blue eyes, he might do something he’d regret. “Mist…” Boyd started, but was unsure what to say next. He couldn’t stand treating her like a stranger; it killed him on the inside.

            “Hey Boyd! Did you give up?”

            Nephenee stepped back into view, standing at the base of the knoll. “Y’know,” She continued to shout despite the mass of other individuals milling around. “I’ll take the helmet off if you’re in my tent in five minutes! Make it in three and it won’t be the only thing off.”

            She spun on her heel and vanished amongst the throngs of faceless soldiers.

            Boyd chuckled under his breath, and then forced himself to turn back to Mist.

            She held her breath, torn between loving both Rolf and Boyd, but all the same knowing Boyd wasn’t hers to love. Still, her eyes begged him to stay.

            “Well,” Boyd looked her dead in the eye and said rather harshly, “You saw me.”

            Boyd took off running after he said his piece. He was searching for Nephenee, but his mind stayed on Mist. _I_ have _to treat her like this,_ he thought, urging himself to believe what he did was right. _Otherwise we’d still be hurting the people we love._ His little brother entered his mind’s eye, and Boyd rapidly shook the image away, knowing what he was giving up was for Rolf. Maybe even Nephenee. However, the more he tried to convince himself this was right, the more he felt like doing what was wrong.           

* * *

 Mist watched him go, knowing she shouldn’t. Knowing she shouldn’t have cared in the first place.

            Knowing what she wanted was wrong.

            She sighed, and knelt upon the soft grass beneath her. Suddenly she felt very drained and empty. _What was I thinking?_ Mist inwardly beat herself up. _I can’t do this to Rolf,_ or _Boyd! They’re brothers for Goddess’s sake!_ She began tearing up the grass at her feet, lost in her reverie. _Maybe I’ll just…stay put. Stay away. It’s the right thing to do. I’m happy with the way my life is; I don’t need to mess that up. I’ll just stay with Rolf._


	6. Seven Sins: Wrath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter turned out extremely long so I split them into 7 parts. Just mentioning so no one gets confused ^^ enjoy!

Chapter 6:

Seven Sins (Part I)

Wrath

Later that same day, the three sages took refuge in the merchant tent that Ilyana was scheduled to man. They used this inconspicuous location to discuss the recent actions of certain comrades.

            “I mean, you guys can dismiss this as pointless gossip, but for me, first impressions last, y’know?” Roxanne finished sharing the encounter she had with Mist and Oscar in the kitchen, also mentioning the thick tension that engulfed her two fellow cooks that night.

            “Under normal circumstances, I would’ve written this off as meaningless chatter that doesn’t concern me,” Soren answered truthfully. “However, giving a little push towards the destruction of Boyd’s family and relationship would seem like sufficient revenge.”

            “So you think it’s true?” Roxanne asked, intrigued. Being new to the group, she didn’t have many references to work with, but Soren’s input lent more credibility to the belief. Not that she forgot he was really only biting into this rumor because of the current malice he felt for Boyd.

            “It’s not impossible,” He mused. “Besides, I wouldn’t put it past Boyd to have a lack of fidelity for Nephenee and a lack of loyalty for his own brother, Rolf.”

            Piping up for the first time throughout the entire exchange, Ilyana uttered, “But don’t you think that’s kind of harsh?”

            Both wind sages turned to look at her. Roxanne questioned, “What do you mean by that?”

            Squirming only slightly, Ilyana replied, “I just mean, I don’t think it’s any of our business to get involved. That’s all.”

            “I agree,” Soren responded, surprising the two girls. “I would much rather stay away from personal affairs between comrades. But as I also said,” Soren paused, a smirk forming on his lips and a glint of sadism shining in his hooded eyes. “Boyd’s the exception.”

            “But do you really want to cause emotional disarray in the army?” Ilyana continued to protest. “Tactically, it could mess up their performance on the battlefield.”

            Roxanne nodded, recognizing the possible outcome that a personal win for Soren would mean failure as a team. “Yeah, maybe Ily’s right. It’s best if we just leave it alone. I shouldn’t have even brought it up.”

            Soren sat quietly, contemplating it. During his silent deliberation, wandering soldiers entered the tent to make purchases. Roxanne offered to take care of them, leaving Ilyana and Soren to it.

            Ilyana started playing with one of her pigtails before taking up her argument again. “I just feel like Boyd would take his emotional issues out on the field when he really should be focusing on the fight.”

            Soren glanced at her, narrowing his eyes. “Why does it feel like you’re making excuses to protect him?”

Ilyana was taken back, shocked from the venom in his voice. “No!” She said immediately. “Soren, I know you’ve never liked Boyd, but as a tactician, don’t you think it would be unwise to stir up any personal problems right now?”

            “I’m not the one who’s making problems in this situation,” He retorted hotly. “Boyd’s bringing it on himself by being a tool and cheating on Nephenee with his brother’s girlfriend. So I’m just simply playing the role of karma incarnate to let the pieces fall where they should.”

            She looked away from Soren, her eyes watching Roxanne at the other end of the tent instead. “Spoken like a true tactician,” She muttered. The soldiers buying weapons from Roxanne were haggling for the price. “Acting like what is decided is best for the army when it’s really just for personal gain.”

            Soren sighed, starting to become aggravated. “You’re making me out like a corrupt politician. Senseless drama over Boyd won’t affect the entire army in a way that would result in a failed mission. But if you want to get technical about it, then yes, there’s a high probability of Boyd performing poorly in battle if his stupid secret gets exploited.” Soren couldn’t help but smile as he said next: “But there’s also a good chance that I’ll perform exceptionally well on the battlefield if his secret gets out. And maybe, just for a few seconds, see him suffer for what he’s done.”

            “Oh, Goddess Ashera!” Ilyana exclaimed, getting fed up. “It was just a shove! It’s not like he intended for you to get knocked out and make you late for your meeting! Sure, he can be an idiot sometimes, but just let him resolve this himself! He doesn’t deserve to have it exposed by some random third party just because they want to see a show!”

            “He doesn’t deserve it?” He repeated incredulously. “What good has Boyd ever brought to society? What has he done that makes him so undeserving of a fate that’s his own fault? And we all know that his way of _resolving_ it will be a sloppy attempt at covering his tracks.”

            “You’re not giving him enough credit! Boyd isn’t-”

            “Credit for what? Practically everything Boyd has is just handed to him!”

            “You know that’s not true! You know he had a rough childhood-”

            “ _And I didn’t?”_

Before anyone could react, what felt like a tornado began raging within the tent. The flaps buffeted and tore against the strong gusts. Miscellaneous objects were being thrown haphazardly inside the contained area.

            Ilyana dropped to her knees from the force of the wind. Ducking her head down, she used her arms to shield her face. Broken shards of glass from medicine vials sliced harshly on her bare skin. Her tears of pain quickly dried up from the constant whipping of wind. Daring herself to expose her face, Ilyana glanced up to witness the uncontrollable wrath of Soren. His gaze was unfocused and his movements subconscious. All the rage that has been festering inside was finally freed by the mention of one simple statement. A mere misunderstanding said in a fight that was going nowhere.

            And Ilyana felt she was to blame.

            Unable to withstand the heavy guilt bearing down on her, she escaped through a slit tent flap while her legs were still able to function. She couldn’t even give one last parting look at Soren before blundering out of the storm.

            Just as quickly as it began, the torrent of wind subsided. Soren regained self-awareness of his actions just a split-second too late.

            Ilyana had left.

            He slumped to the floor; all his energy seeped out with the storm. The tent gave a big shudder when the gusts died so abruptly, but it managed to stay standing. All miscellaneous objects that were being thrown around crashed against the wall and finally lay still. An eerie quiet filled the area after what was just a roaring hurricane. For half-a-second Soren believed he temporarily lost his hearing and then-

            “Are you done?”

            Roxanne stood over him, hands on her hips and an aggravated countenance painted on her face. Other than the expression she wore, it seemed she bore no bruises. Being a wind sage as well, Roxanne was able to deflect the objects and gusts that came her way. She looked away from him towards the shambles that now made up the merchant tent. “What the hell was that?” She hissed in a whisper.

            Soren looked to the ground despondently. “I let my temper get the best of me.” He grabbed a fistful of broken glass and let it slice open his palm. Soren looked at the mess with disgust. “We should do something about this quickly,” he muttered.

            Roxanne snorted. “Ya think? Aimee’s gonna kill me for this.” She sighed, already envisioning the punishments and her paycheck deducted for the damages. “Well, I guess I’ll start cleaning-”

            “No,” Soren interrupted abruptly. He stood up somewhat unsteadily, but regained his composure fairly fast. “I created this disaster, so I’ll clean it up.” Soren flipped up one of the tent flaps and peeked outside. “No one of importance has bared witness to this incident so we shouldn’t have much to worry about.” Turning back to Roxanne, he said, “You should go find Ilyana and make sure she’s okay.”

            Roxanne took one last look at the chaos before her and agreed before she could feel guilty. “Fine, but only because I’m worried about Ilyana, and you look too much of a wreck to go outside,” She stated firmly. Half-in and half-out of the tent, Roxanne advised one last thing to Soren: “You really shouldn’t get so upset about someone like Boyd. At least, as far as I know, I don’t think he’s worth this.” And then she was gone.

            Soren watched her go, a moment’s confusion striking him as he began cleaning. _Boyd?_ He thought apathetically, _what does Boyd…_

            Then he remembered, and the wrath returned to his eyes.


	7. Seven Sins: Sloth

Chapter 7:

Seven Sins (Part II)

Sloth

 

Roxanne left the scene with a pit in her stomach. Not entirely sure what exactly went down between Soren and her best friend, she took off running…running straight into the arms of the one she loves _most._

            “Boo.” Luke caught Roxanne off guard; wrapping his arms around her and disrupting her inept getaway.

            Rapidly dispatching herself from him, Roxanne sighed and muttered, “I’m not in the mood for your bullshit right now.” She pushed past him and started to stalk away as Luke called out, “Oh, don’t be like that _Roxy_.” Even without turning around Roxanne could see the twisted smirk on his face. She almost escaped his mocking gaze, but then he spoke up once more: “Be careful Roxanne! It’s not safe around here; what with tents getting torn up and shit.”

            Roxanne stopped in her tracks; her heart lodged in her throat. She turned slowly, the words she couldn’t say stuck in her lungs. Luke approached her and answered her thoughts. “Yes, _Roxy_. I witnessed the wicked display of emotion the other Branded had.” His taunting mien and sarcastic dribble made Roxanne’s skin crawl. “What? Did you really think no one would notice?”

            Any physical and emotional strength Roxanne had left simply drained from her body; all she could do was give up. Before her legs gave out beneath her, she dragged an abandoned crate to her side and rested on it. Luke swiftly mimicked her, and then promptly stared her down until she would speak.

            With a heavy sigh, Roxanne relented. “Yes, Luke! Soren lost his temper. So, what of it?”

            Luke shrugged. “Nothing. I just never thought one of the Branded could release all that power from silly feelings.”

            Roxanne crossed her arms, becoming impatient and uncomfortable. “Why would you think that?”

            He looked away and murmured, “I’ve just never seen you do anything quite like that.”

            Roxanne stiffened, shocked from the sincere sound of his statement. But before any ancient memories of their past could resurface, Luke assumed the smartass demeanor he’s been sporting as of late. “You’re falling behind, Rox. I’m afraid at this rate the sloth would win the race faster.”

            Roxanne shook her head, disgusted for even considering that anything about him could have been genuine. “It was a _turtle_ , not a sloth. And if you’re finished with your pathetic teasing, I’ll be going now.”

            As she stood to leave, Luke grinned from below. “But I’m far from finished, Roxy.”

            Her concern for Ilyana and her hate for Luke let Roxanne make the easy decision of ignoring him. However, somewhat surprisingly and ever so silently, Luke snuck up behind her and whispered softly “’til the day you stop running, Roxanne.”

            Roxanne breathed in sharply, then continued on her way without looking back. She kept her head down and her pace quick, but her mind was racing and her heart heavy. The weight of her identity triggered her rabbit-like behavior, and the thought of ever giving up her secret was a nightmare she would never allow as a reality. She disregarded Luke’s haunting words and understood as an inevitable fate that she would keep running until the day she dies.


	8. Seven Sins: Greed

Chapter 8:

Seven Sins (Part III)

Greed

 

            The voluminous sound of swords clashing against each other could be heard from a distance. But only two individuals were the cause of such thunderous noise. What was a simple sparring match between professionals could be mistaken as a fight with no holds barred by novices.

            Ike deflected his partner’s blow and knocked her off balance. “You’re doing well, Mia. Stay focused and keep training hard; you’ll be a trueblade in no time.” He smiled and extended a hand to his defeated companion. “Come on, let’s go grab some grub.”

            Mia stuck her nose in the air and ignored his help. “I’m not hungry,” she announced stubbornly. She crossed her legs and folded her arms.

            Ike drew back his hand and shook his head. “You’re really something today. Alright fine, best two out of three?”

            She turned and looked at him, maintaining a sour expression. “No, I don’t want to duel with you anymore.”

            He sighed, exasperated, and goaded her, “So then what? You’re just going to sit there and sulk the rest of the day away?”

            “I guess so,” Mia impishly remarked. “Why don’t you bring me something to drink while you’re there, winner?”

            Ike furrowed his brow. “What?”

            “I said,” Mia began, her words dripping with attitude. “Go get me some water if you’re gonna get some food, winner.”

            Ike smiled at her tone. “Sure thing, loser,” He answered humorously.

As he turned to leave the hilly training grounds, Mia shouted “Not so fast!”

Ike stopped short. “What is it now, Mia?”

“Hand over your sword.”

“What? Why in the world would I do that?” He looked at her, incredulous.

Mia stood up, dusted herself off, and took her time walking towards him. Mischief swirled in her eyes as she said “Loser handicap. So…” She wiggled her fingers expectantly. “Hand it over.”

Ike laughed. “No way in hell!”

“Aww, don’t be such a stick in the mud!” She stuck out her tongue playfully.

Ike waved off her attempts and resumed his trudge down the hill. “Battles don’t work that way in the real world, Mia!” He called out teasingly as his figure grew smaller with distance.

Mia had her arms stacked as she watched him disappear into camp. “I know that.” She muttered to herself. “Just wanted to make it fun…” She sighed and was ready to follow Ike when two hands suddenly latched onto her shoulders from behind.

“Kyah!” Mia jumped. She twisted around and unsheathed her sword defensively. Losing the grip on Mia, the assailant crumpled to the ground.  “Wha…?” Mia knelt down to get a closer look then dropped her sword in realization. “Ilyana! Goddess Ashera…how did this…who did this…what happened??”

Mia gently picked her long-time friend up and let her weight fall on her. Ilyana cracked her eyes open ever so slightly. “Mia, I’m so glad it was you…” She mumbled before her head fell back down.

“No no no, stay with me Ily.” Mia kept her grip on Ilyana while grasping a vulnerary from her satchel with her other hand. She carefully applied the medication to any visible wounds on her skin, ignoring the whimpers that came from the thunder sage. She then ripped her own armband off and tied it securely around the gash on Ilyana’s forearm. Mia hugged her friend tight and buried her face in her shoulder. “How do you feel?”

Ilyana smiled, leaning her head back to rest on Mia’s chest. “Better.” She grabbed her arms and sighed exhaustedly. “Thank you Mia. Really.” 

After sitting on the grass in silence for some time, Mia muttered “Please tell me who did this.”

Ilyana’s eyes started getting glassy at the memory. “Well, I had a fight with Soren…” She admitted in a small voice.

Mia immediately let go and stared hard at the back of Ilyana’s head. “You mean to tell me Soren did this?!” She managed to gasp out; incredulous and angry.

Ilyana turned to face her friend. “It’s not how you think! I mean it was unintentional…” She clasped her hands over her heart and sighed. “I mean, I know he didn’t want to hurt me.”

Mia’s body fell slack. “Ily, you know that doesn’t matter. He still hurt you.”

“But he didn’t mean to!” She snapped. She hastily got to her feet, ignoring the pain. “I’m going to go back and find him.”

“No, you’re not.” Mia quickly grabbed her friend as she stumbled from fatigue. “We’re going to go see Rhys right now.”

Ilyana groaned. “Not Rhys!”

Mia snorted. “Would you rather have goody-two-shoes Mist take care of you?”

Ilyana faintly shook her head. “Not sure if you can really call her that anymore.”

“What do you mean?”

As they dragged their way back into the heart of the camp, Ilyana begrudgingly filled in her old friend of the gossip, rumors, and the latest details of what led her to her current physical state.  “I feel so stupid for saying what I did!” Ilyana whined. “Why did I bring up childhood? Goddess Ashera why?”

“Yes it’s all your fault.” Mia rolled her eyes. “Ily, you did nothing wrong. Except maybe vouch for Mist but whatever.”

“Seriously?” Ilyana broke out of Mia’s grip. “That’s what you get from all of this? I just bared my soul to you and that’s what you care about?”

“No no calm down, I was just talking okay? I’m sorry,” Mia mended. She kept her mouth shut the rest of the way, but inwardly she relished the idea of hanging this secret over Mist’s head.

When they finally reached Rhys’s medical tent Mia rudely barged in. Rhys looked up, startled, and then recognized that it was only his sassy swordmaster friend. “What?” He asked without compassion. She side-stepped and the injured Ilyana entered. “Dear Gods!” He closed his book and rushed over to help her.

Mia snorted at him. “Wow Rhys, tell me how you really feel.”

Rhys ignored her jibe and walked Ilyana to the cot. After applying the appropriate medicine and utilizing the most suitable staves, Rhys asked “How did this happen?” The question floated in the air; neither girl willing to answer. “Well?” He prompted.

Suddenly the tent flap flipped again, a dusky brunette burst in. She gasped, “Ilyana!”

“Roxy!” Ilyana weakly embraced her friend.

Rhys excused himself so the two girls could have their privacy. Mia tugged at his sleeve, leading him out of the tent. “Why doesn’t anyone announce their arrival before entry?” He whined once outside.

Mia laughed. “Who would? Anyway, Ily’s gonna be okay, right?”

Rhys sighed at her careless response, but answered her worries seriously. “Yes, the emergency first-aid was executed quite well, so there wasn’t much left to do. She should rest for at least a day.”

Mia grinned. “Oh, why thank you. I guess you could say I learn from the best.” She remarked cheekily.

Rhys balked. “You treated her wounds? But then who inflicted them?”

Mia hit him playfully, albeit a little roughly. “That’s not funny!”

“Ouch!” Rhys rubbed his shoulder. “Be careful, I’m fragile.”

“Hahaha, how fragile?” Mia asked mischievously.

 “Fragile enough!” Rhys played along. “Why don’t you go get Ike to be your punching bag? You have for the past few months.”

Mia gasped in remembrance. “Ike! Oh Gods I forgot! He might still be waiting for me on that hill!”

Rhys looked at her curiously. “Oh? And what’s happening on this hill?”

Mia gave a devilish smile. “What do you think, love?” She winked.

Rhys barked a laugh. “You wish. As if he’s just going to forget about Jill and fall for you.”

She put her hands on her hips. “You never know, Priest Rhys. If it works for some people, why not for me?”

He rolled his eyes at his dreaded nickname. “You’re a greedy little bitch, you know that?”

Mia blew him a kiss. “Always.”


	9. Seven Sins: Pride

Chapter 9:

Seven Sins (Part IV)

Pride

 

            “Feed me.”

Lyre, a feisty feline, was lying on her makeshift bed stomach up, throwing an apple in the air.

“There’s an apple in your hand,” Kyza, her tiger companion, stated obviously.

“Too bad I don’t eat apples!” She sat up and proceeded to chuck the fruit-turned-toy at him.

He merely side-stepped and shook his head disapprovingly. The apple got pierced on the edge of a solitary crate, the juices leaking out. “Now you have soiled a perfectly fine fruit that beorc would have eaten.”

“I don’t care about the beorc!” Lyre spat. “They don’t care about us, so why should I?”

“Nothing would get resolved with an attitude like that,” Kyza answered truthfully, much to Lyre’s annoyance.

“Shut up.” She laid back down and faced the wall. “I’d like to see a beorc be nice to me first.”

“Well, wasn’t that knight in blue armor being friendly to you the other day?” Kyza inquired, not quite clear on the situation himself however.

“Hah! Friendly? That fool has no respect for women, and his friend has no respect for us laguz!” She hissed at the memory of that stupid encounter.

Kyza sighed hopelessly. “Of course they don’t, according to you no beorc does.”

“SHUT UP!” Lyre screamed, sick of him always talking down to her.

Kyza ignored her command and perched on the corner of the bed. “You must realize that two wrongs do not make one right. If some beorc still act as they do, then we shall be the ones to approach with the more respectful manner.”

Lyre let out a grumpy sigh. “I just said that they should be the first ones to ‘approach respectfully,’” she whined, mimicking Kyza’s voice.

“Be the bigger person, Lyre,” Kyza prompted, again choosing to ignore her blunt insults.

“Ugh, that never works. You just end up looking like a fool if you try. I _do_ have my pride, you know.”

“Ranulf would like it if you got along with the beorc better.” Kyza smiled at the tactical use of his trump card.

“What?” Lyre felt her face getting hot.

“I will repeat that-“

Lyre waved him away. “I heard what you said! It’s just…” She was stuck, knowing Kyza was right. “I think Ranulf likes me exactly the way I am.” She declared finally, satisfied with her own lie.

“Of course I’d prefer you not to be fake,” Kyza paused. “But it might be good for one to _change_.”

“What are you saying?” Lyre demanded nervously.

“Change.”

“Who, me?”

“Change.”

“Why should I?”

“Change.”

“Stop that!” Lyre sat up and pushed him off the bed. “I don’t need to change! I’m great the way I am!”

“The beorc-“

“I’m not changing for _anyone_!” She shouted childishly.

Kyza crossed his arms. “Is that how you plan to win over Ranulf?” Lyre’s mouth dropped open. “With ignorance and insolence?” He continued severely, the nice tiger put to rest. “I just have this feeling that it would not go over quite well.”

“What are you _talking_ about?!” Lyre hissed viciously. “The man’s practically married to my sister!” She retorted angrily then resumed her fetus position.

“Which is exactly why you want him.” He stood tall over her tiny body, causing shivers to run uncontrollably down her spine. “The jealousy and competitive manner you share with your sister is causing this unhealthy thought process.”

“Shut up.”

“Lethe knows about your little crush too.”

“Shut up.”

“Think about how you _truly_ feel, Lyre.”

“Shut up”

Kyza left her side and made his way towards the exit. “She’s still your sister. And regardless of what you feel on the surface, deep down I know you love her too.”

“Shut the fuck up and get me some salmon.”


	10. Seven Sins: Envy

Chapter 10:

Seven Sins (Part V)

Envy

 

                Mist stared blankly at the unprepared meals sitting in front of her. Even though there were no battles today, she felt worn out and uninspired.

Oscar was working next to her, constantly shooting glances her way. He noticed Mist’s usually organized dishes were impeccably sloppy today. And he knew why.

Enjoying the day off, Oscar was milling about the campgrounds simply wasting time until he had to cook dinner. It was during that lazy afternoon when he saw the two of them together. None other than his idiot brother and sweet little Mist.

Oscar sighed at their continuous affair. Sure, it seemed as though they were just talking, but he just couldn’t trust them alone together. He glanced at Mist again, who appeared to be lost in her own thoughts as well.

Mist sighed contentedly as she thought up a beautiful daydream. She imagined how different her life would have been if she and Nephenee swapped places. She would be living in a small country town with little worries and even less stress.

And of course maintain the long-term successful relationship with Boyd.

“Mist?” Oscar asked dubiously but concerned.

She jumped at the sound of Oscar’s voice. Brought back down to Earth, her face flushed with embarrassment. “Y-yes?”

“Are you alright?” He gestured to her repulsive and muddled meals. “Should I go get Roxanne to help out?”

“N-no!” Mist cried out and then hastily tried to fix the unappetizing dishes. “I’m fine, I’m fine!”

“Hmm.” Oscar analyzed Mist’s frantic recovery with his squinty eyes. _From not focusing at all, to focusing too hard. Why do these two bear such childish affection for each other? How selfish and stupid could you be?_

Mist could feel the weight of Oscar’s gaze boring into her. Unable to withstand the pressure any longer, she dropped the plate she was working on and face him. “What?”

Oscar didn’t flinch. Time to guilt Mist.

“I’m just…a little disappointed in you two.”

Mist froze, aware of every movement and sound. “What are you talking about?” She feigned ignorance quite pathetically.

“I’m talking about you…and my brother,” Oscar enunciated crisply.

“Wh-what?” Mist quickly thought on her feet, her heart racing. “Me and Rolf? What did we do?”

The intense glare Oscar gave her triggered a very terrified Mist, which was exactly what he was going for. “Do I really have to spell it out for you? Surely you still possess the morals to say it yourself.” He bluntly remarked. As serious as the situation was, he still had fun watching Mist’s horrendous face expressions.

“I don’t know, could you? You’re playing mind games and I’m really not in the mood today,” she bluffed poorly. She just didn’t want to believe Oscar knew the truth. He couldn’t.

“You. And. Boyd.”

Mist didn’t move but her heart took a dive. She didn’t know what to say. She stayed still and silent; caught.

“At least you have the decency to be ashamed.” He held nothing back.

Mist sucked in air, unable to speak. She didn’t know how to explain it in a way Oscar would understand. But then again, he’d never understand.

Mist hung her head and kept quiet.

Oscar abruptly ripped off his apron and slammed it on the counter. “I’m done my share of dishes. You should work quickly.” He brushed past her and left the tent.

Mist shut her eyes, feeling tears escape and possibly land on the food. She didn’t care. The only thing she cared about at the moment was her forbidden relationship which was now in the hands of her squinty-eyed tormentor. She thought of how she was hurting Rolf, but how much she loved Boyd, and ultimately how envious she was of Nephenee. More tears streamed down. _Why do I feel this way?_ She felt broken and helpless. _Why can’t I just…stop? I don’t want to hurt Rolf, but I just can’t pretend my feelings for Boyd don’t exist. And Nephenee doesn’t have a great life, the only thing is that she has Boyd…and I don’t..._


	11. Seven Sins: Gluttony

Chapter 11:

Seven Sins (Part VI)

Gluttony

 

            Boyd munched on his dinner meat barbarically but barely tasted it. He just kept eating, his mind distracted and astray.

            _I hope she’s okay,_ Boyd thought about Mist, as per usual. _Augh why did I leave her like that? It wasn’t even worth it. I was a fucking douchebag with Neph. Sure, the sex was good, but I saw Mist the entire time…Gah! What kind of asshole does that? Gods, I’m such a douche! I just can’t get her face out of my head._

“Hey! Hands off my food!”

            Boys snapped out of his reverie, and noticed each of his brothers joined his side at the table. He also noticed he had absentmindedly cleaned off his plate was now ransacking Rolf’s.

            “Whoa! Sorry lil bro!” He quickly told an empty apology. Throwing his hands up, he said with poor justification, “Guess I’m just hungry today.”

            “You’re always hungry,” Rolf whined and shielded his food.

            “I agree,” Oscar chimed in casually. “Once a glutton, always a glutton.”

            Rolf laughed at the jab, but Boyd knew it was more than that. He sighed angrily, sick of his older brother’s opinions. But he knew if he had to have a conversation with him, he wouldn’t want Rolf present to hear it.

            Boyd cleared his throat and turned to Rolf. “Hey lil bro, go get me some extra food. And emphasis on the _extra_.”

            “But I’m still eating,” Rolf moaned.

            “Fine. Then don’t mind me…” He began to reach for Rolf’s food once more.

            “Okay okay!” Rolf snapped and stood up. He snatched Boyd’s empty plate and protectively took his own with him to the mess hall.

            After his baby brother disappeared inside, Boyd himself also stood. He loomed over his still seated elder brother. “So what do you want to say to me now, Os?” He spat crudely. “As if you never have something to say.”

            Oscar ignored the jibes and resumed eating his dinner.

            Boyd glared expectantly, getting frustrated. “Well?”

            Munch munch munch.

            “Are you fucking serious?”

            Sip. Sip. Sip.

            “Graagh!” Boyd wrenched the water cup from Oscar’s hand and threw it to the ground. “Answer me, you fucking bastard!”

            The other faceless at the wooden table got silent and observed eagerly for a fight. Oscar, of course, was not the foolish fighting type.

            Retaining his cool composure, Oscar finally looked at Boyd. “Why are you so mad?” He asked.

            Boyd shook his head. “No way. You are NOT going to answer my question with a question.”

            “Does it have to do with Mist?” He pressed relentlessly.

            “I ended it with her,” He growled, seething. “It’s over.”

            Oscar’s stoic expression converted to one of amused disbelief. “Oh, I’m sure. That’s why you got to spend the sunny noon with her after Nephenee left.”

            Boyd wanted to rip his hair out. “What the fuck? Are you fucking stupid?”

            “I saw you!” He countered. “Don’t deny it.”

            “I’m not denying it!” Boyd barked out laughter. “Gods, damned if I do, damned if I don’t!” He leaned in threateningly close. “ _That’s when we called it quits, dumbass._ ”

            “Wh-what’s happening?” A squeaky voice sounded from behind.

            Boyd and Oscar turned around to see that their little brother returned, loyally carrying Boyd’s second helping.

            Boyd took a deep breath, attempting to flush out all the venom in his voice and attitude. He addressed his little brother with a completely different disposition than what was used for his older brother. “Hey! Thanks bro!” He put on a big smile and ruffled Rolf’s hair. He took his plate and started to stuff his face to avoid any more chatter. The faceless began to drift elsewhere, sensing the excitement was over.

            Rolf didn’t budge. “What happened?” He repeated, looking back and forth between his brothers. Boyd simply continued to dangerously inhale his dish and Oscar didn’t say a word. “Guys?” His voice went up in pitch. “I’m getting scared.”

            “Rolf,” Oscar spoke sternly. “Sit down. And finish your food.”

            Rolf gulped, familiar with Oscar’s almost parenting tone. Usually it was always Boyd’s fault and Rolf suffered with him, which seemed like the case today. He obediently and silently took his seat next to Boyd.

            Rolf had just taken one bite of his leftover plate when he noticed Boyd scarfing down his last bits. He stared incredulously. “How are you done already?” He asked, bewildered.

            Boyd glanced at him. “Don’t talk with your mouth full, kid.” He then proceeded to burp loudly.

            Oscar rolled his eyes and Rolf waved the stink away. “And you should cover your mouth, kid!”

            Boyd smiled. “Heh. Funny.” He pushed his plate away. “Like I said, I’m just really hungry.”

            “And that’s probably why we’re always running low.”

            All three brothers froze at this sudden newcomer. It was a girl’s voice.

            Mist.

            Rolf squealed with delight and hugged her. “Come sit with us!” He excitedly implored.

            “Actually,” Mist played with her hair, looking slightly uncomfortable. “I already ate. And if you’re still hungry,” Ignoring Oscar’s powerful squinty gaze, she looked directly at Boyd. “The kitchen’s still open.” She quickly spun on her heel and headed back to the mess hall.

            Oscar glared daggers at Boyd, daring him to follow her. Boyd sighed, stressed and irritated. _Fine, he doesn’t believe me? Then I might as well do whatever the hell I want!_ He thought bitterly and rashly got up.

            “Well,” He slapped the table as he left. “Time to clean out the kitchen!”

            Rolf grumbled at his wasted time for waiting in line to get him the second plate, while Oscar didn’t react. Boyd didn’t care. Not anymore.

            He barged into the mess hall, not missing a beat on his path past the faceless. They watched in jealousy as he marched by the unwritten authorized personnel border and into the small kitchen area.

            Lifting the tent flap, he noted with relief that it was vacant except for a lone Mist. He approached her tiny figure, hating himself for what he said to her on the hill earlier. Hating himself for following _Oscar’s_ advice.

            “You came,” Mist said, melancholy. “I wasn’t sure you would.”

            “Of course I would. Look…I’m really sorry about-“

            Mist wrapped her arms around Boyd’s neck. “Just kiss me, you fool.”

            To which he gladly complied.


	12. Seven Sins: Lust

Chapter 12:

Seven Sins (Part VII)

Lust

 

Gatrie and Shinon holed themselves up in the nearest tavern after dark. Who says you can’t get hammered just because you’re at war?

Gatrie consumed drink, after drink, after drink, but it did no good. He still saw her in his mind’s eye.

 _Astrid,_ he yearned pathetically. “Why him?” He accidentally drawled out loud.

“Who?” Shinon asked hollowly. He downed some alcohol himself, but improved on the ability of holding his liquor.

“The…the pink-haired _bum,_ ” He answered, drunkenly intense. He despised how his competition was such a pitiful loser.

“Oh. This again,” Shinon said, disinterested. He knew the story. Everyone who knew Gatrie three years ago knew the story. And they all knew that Gatrie still hasn’t moved on. “She’s never coming back to you, Gatch.” Shinon responded blunt and cold, but honest.

“But that’s just…” Gatrie took a long swig of his beer. “…stupid.”

“Get over it.”

“Never! My heart…solely belongs to… _her.”_ He sighed dreamily.

Shinon groaned, wishing for at least one night Gatrie could go drinking without lamenting his lost relationship. He glanced at the door, considering ditching his hopeless romantic buddy and leaving him with the tab. That’s when he noticed two very unusually somber and beaten girls walk in.

Shinon waved them over to join him at the bar, slightly uncharacteristic of himself. “Well, Roxanne and Ilyana,” He paused to finish his drink. “Do I want to know?”

Both ladies looked at him exhaustedly and unamused. “No,” They both said in unison. Ilyana practically collapsed onto the seat next to Shinon and put her head on the counter. “Rum and coke, please,” She muttered.

“Make that two,” Roxanne added. She occupied the free stool next to Gatrie with much more physical control than Ilyana, but about the same state mentally. Nudging Gatrie when she saw his blank expression, she asked “You okay, Gatch?”

“Hmmm?” Gatrie turned to her with a distant, foolish smile. “Yes, Astrid?”

“Oh Gods.” Shinon put his head in his hands.

“Uh,” Roxanne took a sip of her liquor. “What?”

“Just thinking ‘bout you,” He slurred and slid his arm around her shoulders, pulling her to him and effectively spilling her drink. “Come closer, baby.” Still lost in his inebriated daydream, Gatrie leaned in for a kiss.

“Gah!” Roxanne broke out of his grip and chucked his beer in his face. Shinon snickered and Ilyana cracked a smile. “How drunk are you? Who’s Astrid?”

Stunned by the sudden attack, Gatrie held out his arms as if to get his bearings and establish his personal bubble. He looked at Roxanne and calmly answered “The love of my life.”

“But how drunk are you,” Shinon echoed, entertained. Ilyana started giggling as she worked on her third glass.

Gatrie slowly and menacingly turned to look at Shinon. “Oh, so you now you have something to say, you pink, scruffy scoundrel?!” He shouted maniacally while Shinon just smiled at the stupidity. “Oh, and don’t think I forgot you too, you twisted little sister!” He wagged his finger at Ilyana.

“Well,” Roxanne rested her elbow on the counter. “This is weird.”

“Hee hee hee!” Ilyana covered her mouth with her hands but couldn’t control herself.

Gatrie erupted. “Who dares laugh at me and my beautiful Astrid?”

Roxanne sighed loudly. “I’m not Astrid, whoever that is.”

“Hmm,” Ilyana twirled her finger around the rim of her empty fourth glass. “I feel like I’ve told you their story before.”

“Yeah, I remember ridiculing Gatrie about this not too long ago,” Shinon chimed in, nursing his second glass.

“Oh yeah…I think it’s coming back to me,” Roxanne recalled the very uncomfortable feast she shared with the whole army. “They were in a failed relationship, right?”

Shinon shrugged. “More or less. After Makalov came into the picture and somehow stole her affection, this one has been pitifully lusting after her for the past three years.”

Gatire slammed his glass down. “Folly! Its true love, you mad people!”

Shinon snorted. “Whatever lets you sleep at night.”

Ilyana laid her head back down on the bar. “Mmh, sleep.” She smiled and comfortably closed her eyes.

“Mmmmh, sleep…” Gatrie mimicked Ilyana and dropped his head on the counter, passed out.

Roxanne and Shinon exchanged an amused glace. “Cheers,” Shinon mocked lightheartedly and raised his glass.

Roxanne laughed and did the same.


	13. Call Me When You're Sober

Chapter 13:

Call Me When You’re Sober

           

            Ilyana held her temples, a throbbing migraine attacking her thoughts. _Did I really get drunk last night?_ She mused, then reluctantly forced her eyes open.

            There was no time for such meaningless rebukes now, especially on the battlefield. No time for hungover headaches either, but there wasn’t much she could do about that. A laguz soldier yelled at her, prompting her to move. Ilyana took small, careful steps amid the rocky path, only to be impatiently shoved by the cat warriors.

            “Gah!” She was pushed on by the battle-hungry Gallians towards the steep incline on the left. She managed to look back and witness Soren climbing the cliffs on the right.

            The army was fighting an unnecessary skirmish caused solely by the brashness of Skrimir, Prince of Gallia and leader of the Laguz Alliance. He received a personal challenge from General Zelgius of the Begnion Central Army and accepted without a second thought. This impulsive and thoughtless action threw off Soren’s genius plan of luring out the army slowly, so instead they had to enact a dangerous and hasty rescue mission to save Skrimir’s sorry ass.

            Ilyana unwillingly trudged up the sloping path, although her eyes watched Soren and not her steps. The aggravation on his face as he climbed the mini cliff was still visible from where she stood.

            She looked away, ashamed. She hasn’t spoken to him since their fallout yesterday. Ilyana wished it had never happened in the first place. That they could just return to their normal selves. Together.

            Each step up the hill felt overbearing. Ilyana knew she was moving slow and not contributing to the battle, but at the same time she didn’t really care. She felt as if she wasn’t in control of her body, as if she were lifeless. The laguz kept shouting and screaming, but she didn’t really hear any of it. Her vision started to get blurry, all her senses dissolving.

            Just step. By step. By step…by step…step…step…and…

            Plummet.

* * *

 

            Roxanne felt weary, despite the battle just beginning. Hiking the small cliffs were even more tiresome, especially when one possessed the knowledge that this was not part of the agenda. If she had known mountaineering was going to be a prevalent activity today, the booze she downed last night would have gone un-drunk.

            She exhaled when she finally made it to the top. Roxanne was the last to climb the cliff, so she decided to have a moment of laziness and rested on the rocky ground.

            _I wonder how Ilyana, Shinon, and Gatrie are doing,_ Roxanne thought. _They had more to drink than me, and definitely more to be hungover about._ She shuddered over Gatrie’s antics when plastered.

            A soothing but alarming shade enveloped her. Roxanne jumped up, realizing how defenseless she left herself.

            It wasn’t an enemy soldier though. It was just Luke.

            Still slightly an enemy.

            “You’re lucky I’m not one of the Begnion!” He shouted over the caterwauls of the laguz. “You would’ve been dead by now.”

            “Yeah, thanks,” Roxanne responded sarcastically, although she knew he was right.

            “It’s a shame, really.” Luke covered his eyes from the beating sun. “You were the one slouching around but it’s Ilyana who pays the price.”

            “What do you mean?” A sour feeling rose within Roxanne. And it wasn’t just the alcohol.

            Luke jerked his head to the left.

            Roxanne turned, also shielding her eyes from the sun. From where she was standing, it was somewhat hard to distinguish faces. But she was pretty certain she saw Oscar drag a limp body onto his horse and ride back in the direction towards camp. The figure was petite, a cape covering most of individual. It couldn’t be…

            “The ballistae must’ve gotten her,” Luke continued, watching the scene as well.

            Roxanne didn’t speak. Now she saw a redhead on a stallion take Rhys and follow Oscar’s trail.

            Unquestionably all of Roxanne’s willpower evaporated with that final emotional blow. She dropped to her knees, the sick feeling washing over her. She buried her face in her hands, defeated in anguish.

            Luke sighed and tapped her shoulder. “Hey, don’t assume the worst.”

            “How could I not?” Her words came out muffled. She brushed his hand off and wobbly got back up. “And don’t try to comfort me! I’m not in the mood for your bullshit.”

            “Don’t get so touchy!” He responded tauntingly. In a more controlled voice, he admitted “Besides, I figured I should just pretend.”

            Roxanne looked at him, hurt and worried. “You don’t think Ily’s going to be okay…?”

            Luke quickly backtracked at his careless use of syntax. “No no! Ilyana’s stronger than a measly arrow, I’m sure she’ll be fine,” He amended. “It’s your true identity that I’m pretending doesn’t exist.”

            “My _what?!”_ Roxanne asked, despair melting to infuriation.

            “Your identity of…that.” He said casually but awkwardly.

            “What?!” She clutched the nape of her scarf. She had been drowning her sorrows over their encounter yesterday only for him to change his mind today? Roxanne was beyond furious. “Yesterday you accused me of being a fake! So what the hell does that make you?”

            Luke rolled his eyes, getting frustrated as well. “You know how many standards I’m overlooking to even try this? You should be grateful!”

            Roxanne turned her back on him, annoyed and exasperated. “Gods, you’re so full of yourself! Take your standards and shove it!”

            “I’m doing _you_ a favor, Roxanne! Save for me and Ilyana, you have no friends here!”

            “You? My friend? That’s rich!” Roxanne barked out a laugh. “I think I’m doing just fine without you, thanks!” She tried to scamper off but Luke grabbed her shoulder.

            “Hey!” She shook him off and faced him, livid.

            “Could you cut me some slack?” He pleaded. “I’m willing to _try_ …Can’t we just go back to how it was in our hometown, before all this shit happened?”

            _“Our hometown? The same one that kicked me out?_ Because of _you?!”_ She was seething.

            “When you told me, it was against everything I believed in.” Luke attempted a poor rationalization. “Just try to see it from my point of view!”

            “I can’t!” The bile was rising in her throat, right behind her mark. “Prejudices are ridiculous! We didn’t choose this! And I…I trusted you.”

            Loud screaming abruptly sliced through the thick cloud of tension. One of their laguz allies was cornered by three Begnion soldiers.

            Luke looked back to Roxanne, but she wouldn’t meet his eyes. “Come on, we haven’t done anything yet. Let’s go.” When she didn’t move, he touched her arm gently. “You’d hate yourself for eternity if that cat dies. Come on.”

            Practically proving Luke’s statements, the screams turned into scratchy shrieks. The two sages reacted in tandem and ran to his aid, not realizing how dire the situation was. These simple foot soldiers were ill prepared against the magic arts however, so it made for an easy victory. After they fell, the cat laguz shifted back to regular form. He hastily applied a vulnerary and ingested an olivi grass. Nodding thanks to Roxanne and Luke, he shifted into battle form once again and sprinted off to fight more foes.

            Roxanne watched with disbelieving eyes. “He’s not nearly healed enough! Is he really that battle-hungry?”

            Luke shrugged. “Maybe it’s just in their nature. Look at Skrimir. He messed up the whole plan to foolishly rush into combat with Zelgius.”

            “Yeah but-oh hell no.” Roxanne interrupted her own train of thought. She started backing away, her hands up. “We are not doing this. Conversing like regular comrades, hah! FUCK no.”

            “Aargh! Back to square one, I see.” Luke looked at her desperately. “I’m sorry, okay?”

            “No. You don’t mean it, you egotistical ass.” Roxanne was beyond fed up with this banter.

            Luke put his hands on his head, stressed. “Fine, I wasn’t going to bring this up, but you give me no choice. I saw you getting wasted and I felt bad for you. So there.”

            Roxanne gaped at him. “Are you for real? You saw Soren’s tent tornado, and now you also saw me sharing drinks with friends? Are you following me?”

            Luke crossed his arms. “Don’t be childish. Soren was in _our_ merchant tent _,_ so of course I have business there. And are you the only one who can enjoy drinks in a seedy bar at night?”

            She put her hands on her hips, at a loss for words. “You’re unbelievable…” She muttered.

            Suddenly a yowl sounded from the peak of the cliff. “Skrimir was defeated?!” The beast tribe hissed, rabid and riled up.

            Ike stepped into view, bellowing: “Everyone retreat! RETREAT!”

            The laguz begrudgingly obeyed. They all ran swiftly down, some so worked up they jumped.

            “What?!” Roxanne spat bitterly. “The fight’s done?”

            “Come on,” Luke pulled her hand. “We have to retreat!”

            She gave one last parting look towards the top of the cliff. Skrimir still didn’t show, but she couldn’t wait any longer. Waves of people were charging down the cliff, almost like a stampede. Crazed cats swerved by her and a tiger nearly crashed into her.

            “Let’s go!” Luke shouted over the din and was forced to start dragging her. “We’ll get trampled!”

            Roxanne gave in and let Luke pull her. She felt drained and empty. _We lost? Skrimir fell?_ Roxanne thought, an intense feeling of hollowness within her. _And…Ilyana…too…_

 

 

 


	14. Dirty Little Secret

Chapter 14:

Dirty Little Secret

 

            “Ilyana? Ilyana!”

            Ilyana blinked, awakening to bright light coupled with drowsiness. “Hmmm…?”

            “We have to leave. There’s no time to rest, unfortunately. So here, I’ll help you get up, but we have to hurry!”

            She distinguished that it was Rhys speaking so urgently to her. Why Rhys? What is she forgetting? “What…happened?” Ilyana asked distantly.

            Rhys stared at her for a few seconds, then returned to his bustle. “Well, give it a second. It should come back to you. For now, just come with me.” Under his breath he murmured: “This wouldn’t have happened if you just rested for one day like I told you but whatever…”

            Ilyana looked at him quizzically. “Huh?” But he lugged her with abandon through the crowd, making small talk impossible. A flood of faceless soldiers were pushing the rear, Rhys trying to quicken his pace ahead of them.

            “This way!” He yelled and slipped between the throngs.

            His grip on Ilyana’s hand broke trying to fit through the tight squeeze. Despite this, he moved onward, assuming she’d be able to keep up.

            He assumed wrong.

            Ilyana felt out of breath and exhausted before the march, but having faceless shove her to and fro? She just might collapse again.

            Moving with the bustle of the crowd, she noticed the laguz army depart in a different direction. She witnessed Ike ripping what she surmounted to be the contract and say something to Ranulf. Ranulf merely shrugged, shifted, and ran after his army. Where was Skrimir in all of this?

            Ilyana tore her gaze away from the political matter, and noticed they arrived at a sole colossal building. Ike jogged to the front of the pack, to which Ilyana had to stand on her tip toes to see.

            “Hey, listen up!” Ike called out, getting the group to quiet down. “We’re granted stay in Castle Seliora for three days cease-fire.” He gestured to the gigantic grey fortress looming behind him. “So get some rest, clear your mind, and build up your strength. Let’s go.”

            “I call the biggest room!” Boyd shouted stupidly, essentially destroying Ike’s attempt at a pep talk. Ike sighed and shoved him as they walked towards their sanctuary, the rest of the militia following close behind.

            Well, most of them.

            As the field began to thin out, Ilyana frantically searched for an emo diary with cynical pages. No luck. But she did spot a flash of purple hair.

            “Mia! Hey, Mia!” Ilyana clumsily ran to her, then noticed she was accompanied with Rhys. She was still slightly irked at him for ditching her.

            “Hey Ily!” Mia embraced her friend. “You feeling better? You seem a bit wobbly still.”

            “I would’ve been better if my doctor stayed with me!” Ilyana shot unfairly.

            Rhys shrugged unapologetically. “Thought you were right behind me. Besides, we all know if you sat this battle out like I told you to, you wouldn’t have been feeling so sickly.”

            Ilyana rubbed her head. “I don’t remember you saying that…why would I sit this one out?”

            Mia and Rhys exchanged a worried glance. Ilyana crossed her arms, bothered by the blank state of her memories. “What?”

            Mia gently held Ilyana’s hands. “Ily, you got in a bad fight with Soren yesterday. Don’t you remember?”

            Ilyana squinted, then gasped. Rapid winds, flying objects, and a murderous rage she’s never seen from Soren before. Oh yes, she remembered.

            Mia continued. “You got hit with the ballistae today, but thankfully it wasn’t serious. I’m guessing you only passed out because of your already weakened state.”

            Ilyana gulped. _And the hungover state, but let’s not talk about that._ A sudden realization hit her as well. “So that’s why Soren…” _Wasn’t with me,_ she finished the rest of her dreary epiphany in her head.

            The other two understood anyway. Mia poked Ilyana’s cheek. “Don’t be like that! Soren’s a big baby when it comes to you. Just go find him in the castle and talk to him.”

            Ilyana smiled at her friend’s genuine support. “Will you come with me?”

            Mia’s encouraging grin dissolved into an uncomfortable frown. She looked back towards Rhys, who looked like he gave no fucks either way. Mia looked back at the confused Ilyana and sighed.

            “I’m sorry Ily, I so would, but me and Rhys have to do something before we go inside.”

            Rhys cleared his throat. “I’d actually prefer to go inside too.” Mia punched him in the arm unforgivingly. “Oww,” Rhys whined as he rubbed his bruise. “Fine, we have something we have to do.”

Ilyana perceived this suspicious behavior curiously, but was also somewhat afraid of what Mia’s plans were. She tended to go off the rails occasionally.

“Okay,” Ilyana relented. “Well, thanks for everything bestie, hope you succeed in whatever you’re trying to do.” She gave Mia one last hug and ignored Rhys. Mia reciprocated the goodbyes and then Ilyana trudged up the foreboding looking castle by her lonesome.

She prepared herself for a barren and desolate atmosphere once inside, but instead was warmly welcomed with a grand yet homely feel. Of course, no one was _actually_ there to welcome her; they were probably all chilling in their rooms.

Ilyana sighed, bracing for the awkwardness of barging into every room asking for Soren. She ascended up the stairs foregoing the level 1 rooms, figuring all the faceless were down there exposed to possible danger first. Choosing the first door to her right, she was about to knock. But then a mixture of brashness, annoyance, embarrassment, and spontaneity surged through her, and she simply threw open the door without warning.

Two people jumped and separated from their tight hold. Just as Ilyana feared, it was a couple getting comfortable with each other. Though, she discerned that the room wasn’t even a bedroom, but a supply closet. And…

What the hell?

Mist self-consciously tucked her hair. “Um, we thought all the weaponry was put away already.” Her eyes stayed on the ground.

“Yeah,” Boyd mumbled. “That doesn’t help anything though…” He turned and faced the intruder, which would be Ilyana. A hint of terror shot across his face, but only for a second. “Uh, you won’t say anything, right?” He asked lamely.

“So it is true…” Ilyana murmured distantly, ignoring his weak plea. She stared at them, feeling betrayed. She _defended_ them. Refusing to believe Mist and Boyd were having an affair led to the disastrous dispute between her and Soren. And now it was all for naught.

It’s officially confirmed with her own eyes.

Mist and Boyd are having sex with each other, shamelessly cheating on their significant others.

This newfound truth flooded Ilyana with a bitter rage.

She shot away from the closet and sped down the hall. There was a large boardroom at the end of the hall, perchance holding leader officials and tacticians. Such as Ike and Soren.

Ilyana ran desperately towards the closed room, reaching her arm out to grasp the handle. Then-

Lift.

Turn.

Drop.

Boyd was now standing in front of her, breathing hard and blocking her way. “Fast fucking sage.”

“Get out of my way.” Ilyana glared at him, feeling an ire she’s never felt before.

“Look, I know it looks bad, but just-”

“Just what? Not say anything? Turn a blind eye?!”

“Whoa,” Boyd backed up a bit. “I’ve never seen you so…intense…before.”

The ferocity didn’t leave her eyes. “I _defended_ you!” She shrieked, the fury starting to spill out.

“What? What are you talking about?”

“I was fighting Soren about this, and I was on _your_ side! I stood up for you! You and Mist! You two are disgusting!”

“Wait, _Soren_?”  He approached the tiny thunder sage, towering over her. “Soren knows?”

“He has his assumptions!” Ilyana screamed. “And I’m going to confirm them!”

“Jeez, would you tone it down? They’re having a meeting in there or something.”

“Oho, a meeting huh? I’d imagine Ike’s in there, right? I’m sure he’d like to know what his sister and his best friend have been doing lately!” She tried to run by Boyd, but he easily held her back.

“No, c’mon Ilyana! I never did anything to you!” Boyd begged, a feeble attempt of defense.

Ilyana responded by digging her nails into his arm.

“Dammit Ilyana!” He refused to let her go regardless of the pain. What he and Mist had couldn’t be exposed. He gritted his teeth, the sting growing. Ilyana continued to shout obscenities, and Boyd couldn’t filter her with his hands full already. “Please shut up, Ilyan-…oh?”

All of a sudden the language slowed then completely stopped, and her grip went limp. He went from holding her back to holding her up. Boyd looked at her in confusion. “Passed out from starvation…?”

“I um, I’m sorry.” Mist drew near the bewildered Boyd, whom didn’t even know she returned. “I had to run back to my room to get the staff.” She held up her Sleep Staff.

Boyd smiled and hoisted Ilyana over his shoulder. “I was wondering where you went. C’mon, let’s get out of here before someone else comes by.”

“But,” Mist looked pointedly at the unconscious sage. “What are you going to do with her?”

Boyd shrugged carelessly. “I’ll drop her off downstairs, find a chair somewhere.”

“Boyd!” Mist pouted. “We can’t do that! Besides, if Ilyana wakes up in the lobby downstairs in some random chair, she would be more likely to believe what she saw. If she wakes up in a nice bed, it could pass off as a dream.”

He grinned. “Did you have this planned out?”

“Well,” She smiled cheekily and circled around him. “Why do you think I got the Sleep Staff?”

“Haha, true. So where should I put her, according to your master plan?” He teased.

Mist giggled. “Well, no one gets to have their own room cuz there isn’t enough, so I’d imagine she’d sleep with Soren cuz they’re together. Just like I share a room…with Rolf.” She looked to the ground, visibly upset at her sidetrack. “And you share one with Nephenee.”

Boyd sighed, his arm becoming sore from the extra weight. “Mist, don’t worry about that. Just…y’know.”

Mist echoed his sigh. “Yeah, I know.” She pushed Rolf and Nephenee out of her thoughts and went back to focusing on the problem at hand. “So Soren’s room! Um, I don’t actually know which room that is, but I think I know how to find out. And…oh! I could distract him to get him out, so that’s when you’ll leave Ilyana in his bed. And please be quick about it. So after all that’s done,” Mist took a breath and smiled coyly. “I’ll meet you in our closet?” Without waiting for an answer, she spun on her heel and skipped away.

Boyd watched her go, confused as the gears turned in his head. When he finally grasped the strategy, he chuckled, satisfied. “Our closet, huh?”

* * *

 

Roxanne casually dumped all of her stuff on one of the two beds. Perching on its edge she asked, “So how’s this all going to work out?”

Shinon smirked. “Well, looks like you marked your bed.” He threw his satchel onto the other bed. “And I just marked mine. Which means Gatrie’s sleeping on the floor. Obviously.”

Somehow Roxanne got stuck with Shinon and Gatrie as roommates. She hasn’t spoken to either of them since the drunken night at the bar, (drunk for some, not all) so this was going to be interesting.

“What?!” Gatrie shrieked. “No way!” He ran over to Shinon’s bed and flopped on top of it. “Mine!”

Shinon shook his head at the pathetic display. He then shot Roxanne a sly look to which she returned a knowing smile, already guessing the game he was going to play on poor Gatrie.

Shinon sighed loudly and strutted over to Roxanne. “I guess we’ll just have to share this bed, Roxanne. If you don’t mind, of course.”

She laughed at the prospect. “I don’t.” She patted the spot next to her. “Come sit, make yourself comfortable.”

“Oh, thank you Roxanne. That’s very kind of you.” As Shinon took his seat, he saw Gatrie’s expression in his peripheral vision. It was priceless. “Y’know, I’m kind of glad things turned out this way.”

“And why’s that?” Roxanne feigned an innocent curiosity. Inside she was dying of amusement. She knew with one look at Gatrie she wouldn’t be able to hold it anymore.

“Well, it’s always nice to have a warm body at night to hold.” He whipped his head back towards Gatrie and sneered. Gatrie made a non-sensible high-pitched squeak. “And so it’s not awkward later,” Shinon was loving the horrified look on Gatrie’s face. Turning back to his partner in crime, he asked frankly, “What’s the amount of clothes you prefer to keep on?”

Gatrie abruptly pounced off his bed and squeaked a bit more. “No! Wait wait wait! I don’t want this bed anymore! I mean your bag’s still here, so you might as well stay here, Shinny! You can have it! Take it! It’s _all_ yours!” Gatrie marched over to Shinon and walked him over to the other bed.

“So you agree to sleep on the floor?” Shinon said over his shoulder.

Gatrie’s face morphed into one of victory. “Nooooo, I’m sleeping with Roxanne.” He turned to her with his arms open. “Get ready for this warm body, baby!”

“Nope,” Roxanne stated simply. Shinon snickered.

Gatrie’s brief triumphant moment was brutally shot down. “Wh-what? Wait…what?”

“Not happening.” She gave him a sympathetic smile, though the humor stayed in her eyes. “Sorry.”

“Whyyyyyyyyy?” Now Gatrie’s countenance resembled a sad Tamaki, with Roxanne as his blunt Haruhi.

Roxanne flapped her arms to her sides. “The bed’s too small!” She laughed as she said it, Shinon joining in as Gatrie face palmed.

“But…why were you okay with Shinon?”

Shinon snorted. “Cuz you’re a big oaf and I’m not.”

“Shut up Kyoya,” Gatrie muttered under his breath. Just then it was as if a lightbulb went off in his brain. “Ah!” He abruptly jumped onto the bed, bouncing Roxanne and her tomes off in the process. Grinning foolishly and moving his limbs like a snow angel, he remarked “See? Plenty of room to cuddle with the Gatch!”

“Gatrie, you take up the whole bed. And then some.”

“Yeah,” Roxanne added. “Your hands and feet are sticking out.” She knocked his exposed left foot.

Gatrie curled into fetal position. “Mine.”

Roxanne looked over to Shinon, a mixture of irritation and desperation clouded her countenance. So the plan had failed and now she lost _her_ bed?

Shinon shook his head, indicating to her that he was determined to have Gatrie bed-less.

“Too bad Roxanne. Looks like you’ll have to sleep on the floor. Well, the offer to sleep with me still stands if you want…”

“No!” Gatrie uncurled out of his fetal position. “We already established that Roxanne-”

“It’s not possible.”

“Yeah, sorry Gatrie.” Roxanne played along, cocking her head and giving him a saccharine smile. “But don’t worry yourself. It’s like we just switched beds. So y’know, whatever.”

Gatrie formed his wide-eyed open mouthed look.

Roxanne ignored his displeasure and picked up her discarded spell books, all the while still smiling sweetly. He made a whimpering noise as she stepped away. Just when she was about to lay her books next to Shinon’s bag, Gatrie sprung off the bed dramatically.

“Wait! Roxanne…I’m sorry. You can have your bed back. I’ll just…sleep on the floor. I guess…” He reluctantly dropped his stuff on the cold, unforgiving ground.

Gatrie sat down next to it, and looked up to say more. At that moment, he noticed a winning glance shared between Shinon and Roxanne. Roxanne quickly scurried to her original bed, plopping down to secure it. Gatrie knitted his brows, sadness transforming into madness.

“Oh no, you didn’t.”

The two stared at him.

“Did you really say that?” Shinon asked mockingly.

“Yeah, makes me think of Heather.” Roxanne shuddered at the memory.

Gatire disregarded their jabs and exploded. “I can’t believe you guys made a silent plot against me! That’s just _disgraceful_!” He slapped his hands on his knees.

“What’s done is done.” Shinon laid down, unconcerned with Gatrie’s outburst. “Good night Gatch.”

Roxanne gave a fake sympathetic look. “Sorry,” she lied.

“AAAAAaaAaaAuuuuUUUUuhhH!” Gatrie whined ludicrously.

Shinon rolled his eyes. “Goddess, is he going to throw a temper tantrum now? I pray its still the alcohol and not him.”

“It’snotzeealcohooooolllleeeehhh-”

Knock…knock-knock.

That shut Gatrie up. Shinon sat up, sharing an inquisitive look with Roxanne. She moved to answer it being that she was the closest.

Oh. It’s Mist. How pleasant.

“Um, hi!” Mist practically shouted, anxious sweat beading beneath her bangs. “Sorry for bothering you so late, but do you know where Soren’s room is?”

“Uh, yeah. Why? Do you need him for something?” Roxanne looked at Mist weirdly. Why did it seem she was always a nervous wreck?

“Yeah! I mean, yes, I do.” She started playing with her hair. “Could you show me his room, if you don’t mind?”

“…okay, sure.” Before she left the room, she called out, “Shinon? Could you watch Gatrie for me while I’m gone?”

“Yup,” he replied.

Gatrie abruptly stood. “What do you mean _wat-_ ”

SLAM.

“Um, you’re sleeping with-”

“Don’t ask.” Roxanne cut Mist off and began leading the way. “Anyway, why do you need to see Soren? Wait, no…is it about Ilyana?” Her previous playful disposition imploded into a world of worry. “She was alright after the battle, right? I went to see her! Granted she was still asleep, but Rhys said she was okay! Did something happen?” Roxanne knew she was babbling, but she couldn’t help it. Her guilt for not staying with Ilyana until she woke up was spilling out in a messy stream.

“What?! No, no! Ilyana’s fine!” Mist winced at her own words. “I just need to find Soren’s room because…Ilyana’s still asleep. And we figured her and Soren would want to be together.” She finished, feeling a bit better that the last bit was true.

“Oh, gods.” So Ilyana was still unconscious. Her first friend in this army and she left her in the dust. Ilyana could’ve died.

Roxanne couldn’t have felt like a bigger douche.

To hide her inner turmoil, she quickened her pace en route to Soren’s room. Mist almost had to jog to keep up.

“Well, this is it!” Roxanne declared once they reached a lonely looking room in the corner. Perfect for Soren. She briskly knocked on the door without Mist’s permission and turned to leave, still ashamed about doing Ilyana wrong.

“W-wait! I wasn’t-ugh.” Mist was frantic and unprepared, but had little choice in the matter.

Roxanne turned the corner when she heard him open the door. Sure, she should’ve said hi and maybe check up on him considering she hadn’t seen him since his blowout, but she wouldn’t be able to admit her reason for being there. The reason that she failed as a friend.

Roxanne sighed in great aggravation on her own part as she made her way back to her room. She tried to convince herself that everything turned out okay, so she would just have to work on being a better friend in the future. _And,_ Roxanne thought. _That’s awfully nice of Mist to do, it really probably is something I should be doing. Maybe I should get to know her myself rather than buy into hearsay._

Finishing up her feelings on Soren’s revenge plan, Roxanne returned to her room.

Thankfully, her bed was vacant, with a snoring Gatrie on the floor.

Roxanne softly shut the door behind her so as to not disturb the big sleeping baby.

The oil lamps that earlier lit the room were thus turned off, with one sole candle flickering on the near end table separating the two beds. Shinon looked up from his book and regarded Roxanne’s arrival.

“Hey. So how was my favorite tactician?”

“Cranky,” she answered quickly, eager to change the subject. As she took off her waist cape, she gestured towards his book. “What are you reading?”

He closed it and showed her the cover. It read ‘A Guide towards a Proper Begnion Knighthood’. “How to be a knight for dummies.” He smirked and tossed it away.

Roxanne crawled into her bed and snickered. “Sounds like it’ll come in handy!”

Shinon snorted in amusement and undid his ponytail. “Yeah, maybe Gatrie will learn how to become a legendary wall!”

She rested her head on her pillow and looked at him inquisitively. “You look different with your hair down.”

He grunted indifferently. “You sleep with your scarf on?” He shot back in a teasing manner.

Roxanne immediately grasped it and self-consciously tightened it. “I uh, I have a scar…,” she mumbled, unable to meet his gaze.

Shinon nodded slowly, also averting his gaze. “I’m sorry.”

The light atmosphere was sucked dry in an instant.

She infinitesimally shrugged her shoulders, burying deeper under the covers. “It’s nothing.”

Shinon glanced at her hiding figure, almost wanting to say more but didn’t want to get too involved. Seeing that she wasn’t about to offer more, he gave in to the easy quiet rather than an uncomfortable conversation.

And out the candle went.    

* * *

 

“We’ve been out here awhile.” Mia stated, beginning to shiver.

The dynamic duo of Mia and Rhys were still dilly-dallying outside the castle even after the sun went down. Not that anyone had noticed.

 _Much_ to Mia’s dismay.

“Well, this was fun,” Rhys said distractedly. Bit by bit he backed up towards the entrance. “But it looks like your plan didn’t work, so…”

He ran for it.

“Rhys! No wait!” Mia chased after him. “Don’t leave me!”

Rhys successfully made it inside, with Mia following close behind.

“Wow! Suddenly I feel a helluva lot warmer and less creeped out!” Rhys declared somewhat asshole-ishly.

“Yeah well,” Mia grumbled, sourly dropping herself in one of the lobby chairs. “Ike was supposed to come looking for me.”

“Ike is probably _sleeping_.”

“Well…then he’s dreaming of me.”

“You’re unbelievable.”

The stairs started creaking, interfering their slapstick jibe routine. The two whipped to see who sounded the intrusion.

A sole Soren was making his way down the staircase.

“Hey _Scenario_ ,” Mia drawled, using his most hated nickname.

“Tch.” Soren grabbed some fruit from the front desk. “Hey, _Maia_.”

“Hmph.” Mia grinned, unfazed. “Eating this late? You might get a tummyache!” She teased.

“It’s for Ilyana.” Soren answered curtly, heading back up the stairs.

“Aww!” Mia exclaimed in mock sincerity. “How nice of you to get her fruit! I mean, I guess it’s the least you could do as an apology for domestic abuse!” Her voice stayed airy, but her demeanor grew hard.

Soren and Rhys both froze.

“Wha…” Rhys looked between Soren and Mia, thoroughly confused and a tad bit afraid.

“What.” Soren began descending back down the stairs, his eyes like flint as he glared directly at Mia. “Did you say?”

Mia cockily stayed seated even when Soren was right in front of her. Cheekily she responded, “I always knew you had an attitude problem, but I never pegged you as the anger management type!”

Soren started squeezing the orange in his hand. “I made a mistake. Not that I have to explain myself to _you_.”

Mia briskly got up, standing taller than him. “Actually, you kinda do.” She put her hands on her hips and matched Soren’s glare. “Ilyana is my friend. And up til now, I had no problem with you. But yesterday she came crying to me that she made _you_ upset. When _you’re_ the one who lost his temper and threw the first punch!”

Soren hated that he had to hear it from Mia of all people, but he knew what he did was wrong. So very wrong. And he was mature enough to take that responsibility.

“Yeah…you’re right. I lost my temper. Ilyana never deserved that.”

“No she didn’t. And you’ll never hurt her again.”

“No.” He turned away from Mia, done with this discussion. Under his breath he said, “She’s not the one I should be hurting.”

When he cleared the stairway and was out of sight, Rhys urgently addressed Mia. “And when were you going to tell me about this?”

Mia flipped her hair casually. “Didn’t think I had to.”

“Seriously? I was in charge of her emergency care that day and you don’t think I should’ve known?”

“Look Rhys. You’re my best friend here. But so is Ilyana. So it was personal to her, and if she wanted to share it with you, she would have. I wouldn’t share your life with random third parties.”

Rhys sagged his shoulders in defeat. “Fine. I guess Soren was the exception.”

Mia barked out a laugh. “Oh yeah. I don’t care if even Ike was present, I would’ve told Soren off the same way.”’

Rhys raised an eyebrow. “Wow, so some people _do_ hold priority over your great love.”

Mia punched him in the arm-the same spot she had already injured earlier. “Ilyana? Yeah. You? Nah.” She flashed her usual carefree grin and ran up the stairs.

“H-hey, wait!” Rhys stumbled after her, rubbing his ache. “We’re sharing the same room anyway, so there’s no point in leaving me!”

“Not if I lock the door!” She called out without slowing down.

Rhys tripped on his own robe. “W-wait! Mia!! Don’t do that! Mia!!!”

Her joyous laughter bounced down the halls.


	15. AttackAttack!

Chapter 15:

AttackAttack!

 

            “No, no Reyson! You’re _not_ a super heron! Hey! Get back-ugh. _Block_ the passage Rolf. We’re superior at the top! Mia?! Where the-dammit.”

            A flock of cavalry surrounded Ike, not enough to overwhelm him though. He just lost sight of his team, which results in their loss of direction.

            Ike sighed as he murdered the rider viciously but sweetly let the horse go. He prayed that Reyson didn’t do anything stupid. That Rolf would stop running away and grow a spine. And that Mia would stop being “SO EASILY DISTRACTED!” He finished out loud, killing the last of the drove. He spotted his supposed partner assisting the already populated right area. The area with Rhys. Of course.

            “Mia!” Ike yelled at her, waving his sword in the air. “I can’t hold the front lines by myself!”

            Just then an arrow shot from overhead. It took out an unsuspecting sage; one Ike hadn’t noticed.

            “Thanks for remembering your ballistae.” Shinon called down bitterly.

            “Augh, Shinon! You know I-Shinon!”

            Shinon turned the ballistae in another direction, now supporting the left side. Completely shunning Ike. Which wasn’t new, but critical in this situation.

            And Mia didn’t acknowledge him.

            He was alone.

            Ike backed up, forgiving his teammates anyway. A surprise attack never leaves the surprised jolly, anyhow. No one was ready for Begnion to spring this on them, especially after the failure of the laguz alliance and Skrimir’s personal defeat.

            So team morale was pretty much in the dumps.

            Which was probably why it was so ideal for Begnion.

            Their sneaky and nasty tactics only fueled Ike’s fire. He gained a rush of power and criticaled the next sap he saw. Unfortunately the horse was slain in the crossfire. He had twinge of regret, but shook it off and charged onward. His eyes were searching for the dishonorable leader of the opposing army.

            There he was, that disgraceful paladin.

            Ike let out a battle cry, raising his sword barbarically. Just as he was about to run down like a Dozla, someone tugged him back from behind. He swung around, slashing his sword. He was sick of sneak attacks.

            “Whoa. It’s just me. Chill.”

            Mia turned out to be the perpetrator.

            Ike lowered his sword. “So now you’re going to help out again?”

            “The Right Team was struggling!” She defended. “And what were _you_ doing? Going to take out the boss? Commander, you know better than to leave the front defenseless! The fort would’ve been captured if you ran ahead!” Mia shouted, using hand motions.

            Ike looked back. Damn, she was right. “Okay, take up former positions.” He amended his embarrassment with the sound of official orders. But he had to ask, “Did you call me ‘commander’ just to make me feel more stupid?”

            Mia opened her mouth, pretending shock. “Commander, I’d never!”

            He snorted. “Don’t even know why I asked.”

            Mia giggled, skipping back to her position with Ike dragging his feet. “Oh, Commander, you’re so silly. And don’t run away again!”

            “I wasn’t _running away_ ,” Ike whined and then easily demolished a foot soldier. “I was heading for the big boss straight on, which would’ve ended the battle. And enough with the ‘commander’ shtick. I get it.”

            “I’m not sure you do!” She dodged a magic spell then proceeded to stab the mage’s back. “If it weren’t for me, we would’ve been in deep shit.”

            “What?” He worked his way through another band of cavalry, barely breaking a sweat. “Because you stopped me from goin’ for that guy? You don’t think I’m strong enough or something?”

            Mia smiled. “Oh no, you are indeed strong enough for that loser.” She made a clean cut on a wimpy soldier’s throat. “Like I said already, it’s leaving the front open to intruders; that’s the deep shit you would’ve put us in.” She started ransacking the fallen soldier’s corpse.

            Ike chose to ignore her poignant statement and instead focused on her weird activity. “What the hell are you doing?”

            “Stealing his stuff!” Mia ripped out a panacea hidden in his armor. She stood up and dusted herself off. “What? Did you think I was some sick necrophiliac?” A twisted smile formed.

            Ike laughed once. “Maybe. You’re stranger than you give yourself credit for.”

“ _I_ prefer the term eccentric.”

            “If you’re eccentric, what does that make me?”

            “It makes you boring.”

            “Boring? Out of everything you could say, you say boring?”

            “Yup.”

            “I’m not boring.”

            “Au contraire…”

            “Stop. Just stop right now.”

            “Hee hee! Someone’s in denial!”

            “I’m not in denial! I’m just not boring!”

            “I beg to differ.”

            Ike sighed, amused at the conversation but bored by the lack of enemies. “Fine, then let’s hear it.”

            “Wanna list?”

            “Go for it.”

            “You have boring hair.”

            “I have awesome hair.”

            “You have a boring sibling.”

            “True.”

            “You have boring clothes.”

            “I don’t care.”

            “Your hair is a boring, common color.”

            “Once again, I have awesome hair.”

            “You lost your amazing sword so now you have a boring sword.”

            “I don’t want to talk about it.”

            “You have a boring girlfriend.”

            “Wait, what?”

            “You have a boring voi-”

            “Waitwaitwaitwait…” Ike gestured her to silence. “ _I have a boring girlfriend?_ ”

            “Well, yeah.” She looked away to hide her delight. “Unless…oh no! Did you break up?”

            “No.” He crossed his arms, his Ettard sticking in the dirt. “How is Jill boring?”

            “Well, maybe that was worded wrong,” Mia modified her outburst quickly. “I mean you have a boring _relationship._ ” Thought she didn’t try very hard.

            “No we don’t…” Ike turned his back on Mia, actually wishing for enemy reinforcements.

            “Okay! If you say so!”

            “I do.”

            Mia laughed. “Still boring!”

* * *

 

            “What’s the _problem_?”

            “I’m scared! What if I hit someone on our team?!”

            Shinon was trying to get Rolf to use the ballistae. It wasn’t really working.

            Shinon sighed. “You used a ballistae before, Rolf. And you didn’t hit anyone last time, so this time shouldn’t be different.” He smirked. “Unless you’re aiming for someone…”

            “No I’m not! I can’t do this!” Rolf jumped out of the contraption. “I’m going to go fight on the ground!” He declared cowardly and scampered off the fort.

            Shinon watched him, rolling his eyes. “Geez, it was a joke. What is that kid’s problem lately?”

            Shinon knew very well that the whole army was grumpy due to the rude awakening, including himself. Although as awkward as the night ended, the morning retained normalcy. When they were alerted of an invasion, both he and Roxanne teamed up to kick Gatrie awake.

            Nothing quite like a mutual punching bag to smooth over an uncomfortable weirdness.

Shinon smiled at the fond memory. And speak of the devil…

            “Hey Shinny! Shinnay!” Gatrie obnoxiously called out from below. “Cover my back! You owe me at least _that_ much for last night’s humiliation!”

            His inappropriate bellowing drew unwanted attention towards him from other teammates.

            Shinon shook his head while Gatrie cursed his mistake. “Fool slept on the floor!” He yelled down to the curiosity seekers.

            Gatrie gave Shinon his sad-Tamaki face as his comrades began laughing. “You make it too easy!” He added, relishing the pathetic hybrid of Tama-Gatrie. He returned his focus on his ballistae, feeling unusually lighthearted. Maybe today wasn't so bad.

* * *

 

Rolf felt like shit today.

Last night he and Mist were sharing a room. Problem was, she never turned up after throwing all her stuff on the bed. So Rolf went to Oscar, maybe they were cooking together. All Oscar had said was “ask Boyd.”

Now Rolf went to find his other brother. But when he got to Boyd’s room, he found only Nephenee. She said he went to grab a snack. About an hour ago.

While Nephenee didn’t seem to care or worry, Rolf started to freak out.

He was about to check downstairs to see if he really was getting a snack, but he saw only Soren, Mia and Rhys in the lobby. The atmosphere felt pretty tense, and he figured Boyd wasn’t there anyway, so he skipped it.

Rolf trekked back to Oscar’s room, informing him that their whereabouts were unknown.

That’s when Oscar told him that “they’re probably together.”

He desperately ran back to his room, hoping his oldest brother was wrong. But no one was there to welcome his return. He did notice that the staves on her bed seemed moved around, but did it really matter? Mist wasn’t here now.

Rolf shivered, escaping the pointless flashback. He hated thinking about the possibilities of betrayal, but he couldn’t help it. He did childishly give up his search when he got sleepy, so it’s not like he would ever know for himself. And even though Mist was there when he woke up in the morning for the surprise attack, something in his gut just didn’t feel right.

When did she come back? Where did she go? ... _Who was she with?_

Rolf shivered a second time, more twitchy and violent. He knelt down on the ledge he was occupying. His brain just wouldn’t focus properly today. He especially couldn’t work the ballistae.

Rolf attempted to ease his rapid breathing. Blocking an upper passage was tough business. It was when the enemies try to climb on, that’s when Rolf loses his cool. His hands shook, unable to grasp the arrow. His heartbeats increased in speed at the close call just a few moments ago.

A small hand gently touched his back.

“Hey…are you okay? You seem, I don’t know. Freaked out?” Mist wiped the hair from her face. She looked so…sweet. Innocent.

Too good for the likes of Boyd.

Rolf stood up, tugging at his shirt self-consciously. “Y-yeah. Just…overwhelmed, I guess.” Rolf couldn’t hold it in one more second, and he broke down dramatically and hugged Mist. “You like me, right?” He buried his face in her hair.

Mist patted Rolf’s back awkwardly. “Yeah Rolf. What’s the matter?” She felt embarrassed as fellow soldiers glanced at them.

“N-nothing…” He tightened his grip on her. _Yeah, it’s nothing_ , Rolf persuaded himself in his thoughts. _Oscar didn’t mean to make it sound…_ suggestive _. And why did I even think something like that? How could I? I mean, Boyd’s pretty terrible, but he wouldn’t do that to me. And Mist…Mist would never!_

“Um…hey. Sorry to interrupt.” Roxanne approached the two warily, her arrival breaking them apart. “But we kinda need you for healing.” She said directed towards Mist.

“Right.” Mist couldn’t look at Roxanne, the guilt scorching her face. “Just give me a few, okay?”

Roxanne looked back and forth between them, then addressed her partner. “Are you Rolf?”

Mist immobilized, just when she thought things couldn’t get worse…

Rolf wiped some stray tears from his eyes. “Y-yeah.” He hiccupped. “Who are you again? I’m sorry...”

“It’s fine. I’m new, somewhat.” She stuck out her hand, the discovery of Rolf and his personality type embedded into her opinions. “I’m Roxanne.”

Rolf obediently shook her hand.

Mist watched the exchange, unsure of what to make of it. She knew Roxanne caught her and Boyd on the first day, but back then she couldn’t tell a faceless from a top class unit. Or well, maybe she had at least grasped that much. But eventually she’d meet everyone, and apparently it was that time.

So was Roxanne on her side or not?

Mist cleared her throat. “Please, Roxanne. I’ll be right there.”

Roxanne nodded, having just met Rolf but feeling as if he needed all the emotional support he could get. “Yeah, maybe a vulnerary or something would suffice for now.”

Mist’s heart leapt with joy. “Yes, here!” She handed Roxanne a pack of three, closing her hand around hers. “Thank you so much.” She whispered with great gratitude.

Roxanne gave a tight smile, then walked back down the slanted pathway.

Mist breathed a sigh of relief.

Rolf folded his arms and looked to the distance. “You didn’t have to do that.”  
            “Rolf, please. Please tell me what’s wrong!” Mist’s palms were sweating. Sure, she thinks she just made a friend in Roxanne, but it didn’t change the fact that she was still cheating on Rolf. What if he was starting to catch on anyway?

“I told you. Nothing.”

“I can’t take that seriously Rolf!” _Goddess, please don’t let him know!_ “C’mon, just-”

“ _Just give me a few?!_ ” Soren’s bitter voice cut off Mist’s plea. “You’re here to heal, not to lazily hand out medicines!”

Mist and Rolf turned to find Soren approaching, Roxanne tripping behind him to catch up.

“Soren!” Roxanne grabbed his arm. “Stop being so harsh! The vulneraries will do!”

Soren shook her off and ignored her, his eyes of ire concentrated on Mist. “We were waiting so long for Roxanne to come back with you-which she shouldn’t even have to fetch you in the first place!” He roared, Rolf recoiling but Mist not flinching. “And you give us vulneraries?” He shook the bag in front of her face. “You’re a pathetic excuse for a cleric!”

“Well, alright then!” Mist’s patience wore out, and she exploded all her stress on Soren.

Which was probably the same for him.

“Who is it this time? Gatrie? Nephenee? Or let me guess,” She growled darkly, unlike her tender disposition. “ _Ilyana?_ ”

Soren’s eyes burned into her. “Yes, it is.”

“Why?! Why always her?” Mist cried out, exasperated.

“Because _you’re_ the one who causes her injuries!” He snapped back.

Rolf threw his arms out in a mediator fashion. “Wait! Stop! How can her injuries be _Mist’s_ fault?”

Roxanne joined Rolf, fed up. “Really Soren, he’s right. This isn’t helping anyone, especially Ilyana. Just give me the back the vulneraries so she’ll at least get _some_ health back.”

Soren shoved the medicine onto Roxanne. “He’s not right,” he grumbled menacingly. “…sleep staff left Ilyana disoriented.”

He stalked back towards the raucous brawling, the other three standing speechless. He whipped his head toward Roxanne, and retorted rather rudely, “Aren’t you coming? I gave you the pitiful _first-aid_ , so let’s go.”

Roxanne clutched the baggies and kept her head down. She wasn’t sure what just happened, but she knew Ilyana needed help, so she obliged and left with Soren.

Mist’s former stance of careless bravado came crashing down with the realization that her plan didn’t work. Ilyana still remembered.

And now Soren did too.

Well, maybe. Maybe he just knew about the sleep staff part.

“Aauuugh!” Mist felt like tearing her hair out. Who was she kidding? Of course he knew. So what could she possibly do now?

“Mist! Mist!! What was all that? Are you okay??!”

Rolf’s innocent, squeaky voice brought Mist back down to reality. She stared at him, dazed. “It was nothing.” She almost let out a bitter laugh at the ironic role reversal.

Rolf didn’t find it funny. He grabbed Mist’s hands and begged her with wide eyes. “Please, I’m worried! What is Soren accusing you of?”

Mist took a deep breath, her mind going a mile a minute trying to conjure up an excuse. The she recalled something Ilyana had said in her tantrum last night. “They broke up?”

“Huh?”

“They broke up.” She repeated, this time more sure of herself. “That’s it, yeah. They were fighting about…” _About my affair, oh goddess._ “…about something and broke up. So Ilyana needed help sleeping, and the only thing I had on me was my staff.” She was slightly disgusted with herself for lying straight to Rolf’s face, but then again, she was also banging his brother. So she couldn’t do much worse.

“Oh, I guess that would explain the attitude. But that still isn’t fair! It’s not your fault she didn’t recover from the spell completely! She asked for it!”

Mist sighed, her guilt growing the more Rolf foolishly defended her without knowing the facts. “Thanks Rolf. But I really should get going and help heal my team.”

“Well, okay.” He still looked unconvinced. “But is there something else bothering you? I feel like…something’s really wrong.”

Mist squeezed his hands, feeling like the worst person in the world. “There’s nothing else, Rolf. Everything’s okay.”

Letting go, she turned and didn’t look back.


	16. Two Can Keep a Secret...

Chapter 16:

Two Can Keep a Secret…

 

            The small nuisance of a Begnion army retreated, which in turn gave Ike and his party the initiative to leave as well. No reason to stick around a place only to get ambushed again. So the team reluctantly said farewell to the spacious castle, and begun their dreary travel on foot to escape Begnion territory.

            Mia slowed down from her easy jog. “What’s the matter? Can’t keep up?”

            Rhys was panting, red in the face. “It’s the damn robes!” He complained, flopping it at her. “Why are you slowing for me, anyway? I’m sure you had some plan to race with Ike or something.”

            “Yeah, and I did. I beat him too.” She gloated, then gestured to the rest of the army. “You know, you’re really far behind.”

            “I’m moving as fast as I can!” He wiped his forehead. “Y’know, I should’ve been given a horse. Why wasn’t I given a horse? When Mist upgrades it’s already been determined that she’ll get a horse. I upgrade and I just get heavier robes.”

            Mia grinned. “Perks of being the Commander’s sister, I assume. Don’t worry, I still love you!”

            “If you love me, you’ll take some of these robes off me.”

            “Ooh, Rhys gone dirty!”

            “Oh gods, that’s not what I meant! Dammit Mia!”

            “Ha hah!” In a mock serious voice, she said, “Your clothes, give them to me!” She then broke out into a fit of guffaws.

            Rhys retaliated to her teasing by actually tossing some of his robes in her face.

            “Gack! Hmm.” Having fun, she threw it over her shoulders like a cape and wore the hood. “You may refer to me as Sister Mia.” She looked at Rhys with doe eyes. Then burst into another fit of belly laughs.

            Rhys couldn’t help but chuckle himself. “You? A nun? Yeah, that’s definitely humorous.”

            “Don’t you find me so…innocent?” Blink blink.

            “Me thinks Sister Mia’s been a very bad girl.”

            “Ooh, Father Rhys, I’ve been _so very bad_. How shall I repent for my sins?”

            Rhys’s eye twinkled. “Don’t.”

* * *

 

            The group started to lollygag, relaxed and less urgent. And even if they did get attacked, so what? Sacrifice some faceless and finish the job. Just like they always did. So the band of mercenaries took their sweet time, dispersing into their cliques to chatter.

            Soren left Ike’s side from the lead to search for a lilac-haired Kirby. He spotted Ilyana walking her lonesome, staring despondently at the ground. Soren swiftly glided over to her and lightly tapped her shoulder.

            Ilyana looked up, her face empty. When she made out Soren’s face, she smiled. “Hey.”

            He smiled back. “Hey…are you alright? Did Mist’s _vulneraries_ prove useful at all?” He already hated Boyd, but Mist was now quickly joining the shit list.

            Her mind drifted to the heartbreaking night at the fort. “Yeah, I actually prefer the medicines. Sure, she could’ve tampered with them, but better than not knowing which staff she chooses to use.”

            “True,” Soren agreed, hating Mist some more. He then shifted his anger towards his usual punching bag. “I will kill Boyd.”

            Ilyana lazily wrapped her arms around him. “Soren, don’t say stuff like that about our comrades.”

            “Fine.” He draped one arm over her shoulders. “The Nephenee will kill Boyd.”

            She sighed contentedly. “And Rolf will cry about everything.”

            The two shared a sadistic smile, then kissed.

* * *

 

            Mist clumsily invented a lame excuse to leave Rolf’s side and dashed over to Boyd. Who, thankfully, was by himself.

            “Hey!” She poked him and hissed in his ear. “Boyd!”

            Boyd grinned. “H-hey!” He was happy, but felt a bit scared to be with her in public. He felt like his brother’s squinty eyes were watching them…somewhere…somehow…someway.

            “Look at them!” Mist pointed at Soren and Ilyana. “Just look!”

            Boyd looked, then snorted. “What? You gettin’ hot from watching them?”

            Mist slapped his arm. “No, idiot! They’re back together!”

            Boyd looked back to the sages. “So?” _Never pegged Soren as the PDA type…but then again I never pegged Ilyana as a kicking and screaming brat, which I found out the hard way._

“Ugh. This means that Ilyana told Soren for sure!”

            Boyd’s lighthearted attitude turned to ice. “Wait, Ilyana _remembers_?”

            “Apparently! ‘cause Soren said…enough to let me know.” Mist hugged herself. “We’re done for.”

            “Fuck. I thought you said the Sleep Staff was good!” Boyd thought of Nephenee having to find out through the likes of Soren, and immediately felt like shit.

            “It was! I guess Ilyana just has powerful resistance!”

            “Or maybe your magic sucks.”

            Mist slapped his arm again. “Stop! This isn’t helping!”

            “Does it matter?” He rubbed his face in angry despair. “You said it yourself. We’re done for.”

            “I take it back!” Mist breathed out nervously. “We’ll have to do something to stop Soren from talking. And Rolf…he can’t know. Ever.” She frantically looked around the grass path and located her target. “I’m going to check on Ike to see if Soren said anything.”

            “H-hey, how are you going to do that without giving us away?” But she didn’t stick around to answer, she was already zipping past the groups towards her brother.

            Boyd shook his head, left lost and alone with his thoughts. “I’m such an ass,” he whispered to himself. He thought of Rolf, such an innocent loser. Rolf didn’t deserve this crap. And Nephenee… _if she finds out, there’s no doubt that I’ll lose her,_ Boyd thought grimly. _But Mist…I don’t want to lose her either…_

* * *

 

            “Hey! Roxanne! ROXANNE!” Ilyana screamed, still attached to Soren. He chuckled at her childish joy.

            Roxanne turned around, startled by the loudness. “Hey…what’s up?” She asked uncomfortably.

            “You walked right by us without saying hi, that’s _what’s up!_ ” Ilyana smiled good-humoredly.

            Soren openly laughed. “You don’t need to ask. We’re normal again.”

            Roxanne’s face lit up. “Really? That’s great! Now I won’t have to suffer through any more ‘stuck in the middle’ situations!”

            “What?” Soren and Ilyana said simultaneously.

            “You practically avoided me though!” Ilyana screeched.

            “Yeah, and I barely saw you either.” Soren backed his girlfriend.

            Roxanne flashed a devilish grin. “Exactly.”

            “Aww Roxy!” Ilyana whined. “You’re evil!”

            Roxanne laughed. “Well, now that we have that established…” She started to slither away.

            “Hey!” Soren called her back over. “We actually have something we need to discuss.”

            Roxanne dragged herself back, feeling a pit in her stomach. “What?”

            It was Soren’s turn to shine his devilish grin. “I have a plan.”

            “Mmh.” Roxanne pursed her lips, afraid. “Do I want to know?”

            Ilyana smirked. “I think you already do. It’s for exposing Mist and Boyd, of course.”

            She looked back and forth between Ilyana and Soren, bewildered. “Wait, so…?”

            “Yup,” Soren answered her incomplete question. “Ilyana and I both share a mutual abhorrence for them as of last night. Simply put, she saw them.”

            “And I feel like a complete fool for defending them.” Ilyana grimaced, causing Soren to tighten his grip. “Buuut! Instead of wasting that energy putting myself down, I’m going to use it just for Mist and Boyd’s benefit! Aren’t I sweet?”

            “The sweetest.” Soren kissed her head, then looked at Roxanne. “So are you in?”

            Roxanne looked away, feeling fairly conflicted. “Rolf…seems like a really sweet kid. He adores Mist, that much is obvious.”

            Soren nodded slowly, his voice dripping with sarcasm. “Yes, he does have a stupid puppy dog love for her. I concur. So why don’t we slap reality in his face and help him in the long-run?”

            Roxanne still felt a heavy weight on her chest trying to make a decision. “Well, it’s just Mist seems like a good person.”

            “Bah! Seriously? After last night and this morning you still think that?”

            Ilyana tugged at her pigtails. “Roxy…you don’t know what she did, do you?”

            “Well, I guess you saw her and Boyd together, right?”

            Soren and Ilyana exchanged a glance. Soren cleared his throat. “Excuse me, I apologize for my outburst. I assumed you figured out her treachery.”

            “What treachery?” The heavy weight was now turning hollow. “Stop speaking in riddles!”

            “Okay, okay.” He held out his hands to placate her. “No riddles.”

            “In fact, I’ll tell you!” Ilyana piped up. “After I discovered the two cheaters in the _supply closet,_ of all places, Mist used her Sleep Staff on me! It was her sloppy save for the night, but no more!” She gave a wide wolfish smile.

            “Do you see our point now?” Soren pressured. “They’re both filth.”

            “So that’s why you mentioned a sleep staff during the battle…” Roxanne put two and two together. It made sense and she could understand their hatred, but something in her just didn’t want to conspire against them.

            Call it the curse of the Branded, but when it came to Roxanne, she had the urge to be everyone’s friend or none at all. In this case, she couldn’t imagine devising a plot to hurt Mist.

            Finally she spoke her mind to her sage buddies. “Ilyana, I’m so sorry for what happened to you. It wasn’t right, and I won’t make excuses for them. And I won’t tell anyone of your intentions, but I can’t partake in them. I’m sorry, Ilyana, Soren.”

            A stiff silence followed her concrete announcement. Soren spoke first. “So that’s how it’s gonna be. Your first friend gets drugged by someone who’s practically a stranger to you, and you take their side?

            “No! That’s the whole point! I don’t want to take sides! Please,” her voice started to break, but she couldn’t go back now. “Please understand.”

            Ilyana poked Roxanne’s cheek. “Don’t look so glum. I understand Roxy. You don’t have an evil bone in your body. And it’s not like we’d stop being friends with you just because you won’t help us.” She kicked Soren’s foot.

            “Argh. Yeah, okay, you’re right Ily. I overreacted. I suppose I can understand where you’re coming from too,” Soren said to Roxanne as way of apology. She knew that was the best she would get from him, so she accepted it.

            She breathed out a heavy sigh of relief, the weight in her chest leaving with it. “Thank you. I really don’t want to fight.”

            Ilyana smiled warmly. “It’s okay, Roxy. I think this trio is done with fighting for a while.” She glanced at Soren.

            “Yeah, no more senseless arguments.” He said to appease Ilyana. He was still disappointed with the unexpected reaction from Roxanne.

            She hugged Roxanne tight. “Friends forever, Roxy!”

            Roxanne hugged her back, grateful for her understanding. She caught Soren’s eye. “Aren’t you going to join our group hug?”

            “Yeah Soren!” Ilyana made an opening. “Come come!”

            Soren groaned but did as he was told.

            “So this is all well and nice…but I’ll still have my revenge on Boyd.”

            “Go ahead, I’m not here to stop you, I just won’t help you.”

            “Alright, fine.”

            “Fine. So, friends?”

            “…friends.”

            The three broke apart, Ilyana staring oddly at the two. “That was the weirdest group hug ever.”

            Soren shrugged. “I disagree. I think we arrived at an equally fair truce.”

            Roxanne nodded. “Works for me.”

            Ilyana threw her hands up. “Fine, whatever! As long as our small band of sassy sages isn’t broken, I’m cool!”

            Roxanne and Soren grinned. “Yeah, we’re cool.” They said in tandem.

* * *

 

            “Heeeeey Commander!”

            Mia sidled up next to Ike.

            Ike sighed. “Mia, don’t tell me you want to race again?”

            “Oh? Such a sore loser, that’s how you greet me?” Mia joked playfully. “Nah, I think I’m done humiliating you for one day. Let’s just walk and enjoy this breeze.”

            Ike grunted.

            She looked at him questioningly. “Hello? Anyone there? Got something on your mind, Ike?”

            “Mia, I’m the commander. I’ll always have something to worry about. I have to be aware of all possibilities.”

            Mia snorted. “And who taught you that? Soren?” She poked him in the side. “C’mon! Free up your mind! For at least one, blissful minute.”

            “Why?” Ike exhaled exhaustedly. He was still stubbornly upset at Mia for her comment about Jill this morning, but he figured if he addressed it, it would only make her worse. “I already raced you, so what do you want now?”

            Mia stretched out her arms. “Geez, what went up your ass?”

            “I’m just not in the mood,” he said through clenched teeth, his patience wearing thin.

            “Not in the mood for what?”

            “For talking to you.”

            Mia put her hands on her hips. “You have to be in a certain mood to talk to me?”

            “No…,” he paused, considering bringing up the Jill issue, but ultimately cowered. “I guess I just want to be alone.”

            Mia pouted. “When did you become the gloomy type? Besides, I’ve noticed that-”

            “Ike! Hey, brother!”

Mist attempted to walk by casually, but Mia saw through her shabby and shaky endeavor. Ike, however, was happy at the intrusion.

“Oh, and Mia! You’re here too! Haha, kills two birds with one stone!” Mist gave her a big smile.

“What do you mean, ‘kill two birds with one stone’?” She asked, her eyes narrowing. She recalled what Ilyana had told her of Mist’s possible affair. So she didn’t trust a word Mist would have to say, but whatever she did piqued her interest.

“Oh, umm…” Mist fidgeted. “Rhys was looking for you! He needs to talk to you…or something.”

Mia looked at Mist incredulously. _Rhys? Please._ Mist was talking shit, and Mia knew it. _She just wants me to leave so that she could talk to her brother alone, for Goddess knows what…,_ Mia thought harshly. _Fine, I’ll let you have this one, bitch. But don’t think I’m not onto you._ Mia plastered on her fakest smile. “Rhys! Right. I should go track him down, then. See ya, Ike!”

            She gave Mist a long look as if to indicate that she wasn’t fooled at all. Not that Mist noticed with all her own worrisome thoughts.

            Then Mia swiftly stalked away.

            All the way to the back.

            To find Rhys.

            “Hey, Rhys!” Mia waved. He looked surprised by her reappearance.

            “Hey! I’m shocked Mia! Or don’t tell me, are you here for confession? Get it out now, child.” He joked, keeping up the church gag.

            She smirked. Why did she bother? She didn’t even need to ask Rhys if Mist talked to him, his cluelessness made it clearer than it had already been.

            “Actually, I do know of a secret I must confess.” Her lip curled. “But it’s not about me.”


	17. ...If One of Them is Dead

Chapter 17:

…If One of Them is Dead

 

            The Greil Mercenaries rushed out of Begnion’s eye just to encounter Daein forces. They had little choice but to fight, and in which case it would support their reunion with the Gallian Army. The laguz plan to make their way across the river while Ike and the crew hold off the Daein brutes.

            “Wow…first Begnion and now Daein,” Mia remarked as she slid next to Ike. “We’ve got our hands full.”

            Ike grunted in response, his eyes surveying the distant bosses. “All the way in the back…is that?!”

            Mia tried looking past the approaching frontlines but came up short. To assist Ike and his strange queries, she called down a very special hawk.

            “Janaff! Come here! ...Please.”

            A whoosh of wind buffeted Mia in the face. “What? Ulki’s gonna get more kills than me!” He complained after shifting.

            Mia winced slightly at the insensitive mention of her ex, but she put her feelings aside for Ike. “I need your eyes,” she explained. “If you look towards the back of their military, do you see…” she trailed off, turning to let Ike answer. Only problem was Ike left her without a word and had thrown himself into battle.

            “…beorc? Yes I do. Can I get back to the dracoknights now?” Janaff whined, his eyes on the sky.

            Mia burned with humiliation. “Never mind. Just take me with you.” She decided rashly as an attempt to hide her embarrassment. He shrugged and shifted into hawk form, complying. _I was helping you, you fool!_ She thought angrily towards her unrequited love. _He’s probably still stupidly upset over the Jill thing. Just one little jab set him off that much? So much blind devotion, blech! It makes me sick._

Janaff dropped her off in a safe spot to still fight the airborne riders but avoiding a disadvantage.

Mia soon turned smug when she saw the amount of wyvern riders. Oh, how fun it would be to slay all these enemies the same class as her most favorite redhead. She easily struck down three foes with a few critical hits. _Hm! Picturing the face of someone you hate really is a good battle strategy!_ She smirked as her mind’s eye worked in a bloodthirsty frenzy equaling her body count.

* * *

 

Standing a few feet away from her weakened opponent, Mist swung Florete at him. The Daein soldier fell in defeat; just another carcass.

Mist hugged her sword close to herself, paranoid thoughts overwhelming her brain. Ever since Soren’s temper caused him to slip up and inadvertently inform her he knew about the affair, she spent her time thinking of ways to refute any accusations. Ways to create a lie on top of their lie. Ways to stop Soren in his malicious tracks.

But out of all the ideas she conjured up, her fail-safe option possessed the most reliable percentage.

Simply put, she and Boyd would have to call it quits.

And manage to keep up their separation, rather than the short stint they attempted already. In which case, Mist had to initiate it and put her foot down.

Mist hated it, didn’t want to do it, but felt like she had no choice. The consequences were too high, and envisioning that reality was something she couldn’t bear. Rolf was too pure, Nephenee too loyal. They didn’t deserve this kind of betrayal, no one did. Not that her intentions were to hurt them…but she couldn’t pretend with the pitiful excuses any longer.

Mist knew she had dropped the ball with Rolf on the day of the invasion. Hell, she might as well have slapped him in the face the night before too, considering whose bed she preferred to occupy. The kid was a shaking leaf about to wither by his doubts, and Mist wouldn’t be able to handle another one of his spaz attacks.

So while unfocusedly thrashing her weapon about, she settled on the unfavorable decision to stay away from Boyd. She sighed at the sad bodies before her feet, almost having an urge to stash her sword and equip her staves for the rest of the battle. Violence wasn’t really her forte.

Suddenly a bulky figure crashed into her.

She shrieked, holding onto Florete for dear life. Who was she kidding? She needed this sword.

But then she saw him.

To her relief, it’s Boyd.

To her horror, it’s Boyd.

“Sorry,” he apologized lamely. “I tried getting your attention from across the field, but you were lost in your own world.”

Mist’s face flushed, but she steeled herself to be strong. She didn’t think the time to activate her fail-safe would come so soon, but she couldn’t falter now. “What? Why are you trying to get my attention in the first place? We should stay away from each other!” She snapped shrilly, stubbornly turning her back on him.

Boyd sighed, afraid bad news was heading his way. “What? Did Ike give something away?”

Mist sniffed, her arms folded. “No, he didn’t know anything.”

Boyd scratched his head, confused. “Well, that’s great! Right?”

Mist looked at Boyd, her eyes painted with hopelessness and despair. “Boyd…we got lucky this one time. Or a couple of times if you count Oscar. We can’t keep doing this.”

“Fuck Oscar,” he cursed at the immediate mention his brother’s name. “And I get why you’re feeling down, but we both know it’s impossible for us to stay apart. And-”

“And what? Don’t you care about your little brother at all? Or your actual girlfriend? Have you even thought about them? Why would you-” Her throat choked up and her eyes shot to the muddy earth. “Well, I’ve been thinking about it. And I can’t sacrifice so much for nothing.”

Boyd breathed in sharply, about to argue with Mist. But for once, he thought before he acted. Maybe they are risking too much. But that doesn’t mean it’s _nothing._

“Of course I care about Neph and Rolf! Things are just messed up right now.” More deeply, he said obstinately, “And don’t call us _nothing._ ”

“But it’s true,” she said hollowly. “We are nothing. And it’s actually a pretty simple concept to understand. If we keep our distance, no one will believe Soren, if he says anything anyway.”

“So that’s it, then? An easy way out?”

Mist flinched. _Don’t look. Don’t look._ “Rolf means so much to me, I can’t lose him…”

Hearing that set a sudden coldness over Boyd. He felt like he was being tossed aside like a sword that only had three hits left. “If he means so much to you,” he growled. “Why did you come to me?”

“I could say the same about you and Nephenee! And-” She stopped, calming herself so her voice wouldn’t waver. “This is a mistake, and it took us too long to realize it.”

“A mistake? Seriously? That’s how you honestly feel?”

Mist swallowed, resisting the urge to back out. Change her mind. Run into his arms and cry about her broken heart. “If Soren makes any accusations anytime soon, it’d be best to stay away from each other. That way it would seem less likely to be true.”

Boyd was staring at the back of her head as she said all this. She didn’t even have the decency to face him. “Fine. Sounds good to me.”

And with that, he trudged away, eagerly seeking Daein soldiers.

Hearing his footsteps crunch away, she finally peeked behind her. Yup, he was gone. And he followed her plan perfectly. Because he wasn’t putting up a front. But now it should work. No one would suspect them.

Mist’s knees buckled and she collapsed onto the grimy mud and dirt. Her body convulsed, and she pressed her face to the ground, letting her tears seep into the earth.

* * *

 

“Well, it’s official. That was their first fight.”

Soren stood from the thicket: his hiding place. “It’s almost too easy.”

Roxanne joined him, dusting off the bristles. “Don’t forget, I’m Goldoa.”

“Yeah yeah.” Soren waved away her little reminder. What he just watched was too good not to enjoy. “But I’m not the bad guy here. I’m just giving justice to the people they’re playing.” A vindictive smile spread across his face.

Roxanne put her hands on her hips. “And I’m just not going to get involved.” She quipped, her spunk back after yesterday’s close fallout.

“Well, that’s no fun!” A perky voice chirped in, disrupting the two sages.

A bubbly purple-haired sword master sidled in between them, throwing her arms around their shoulders. “Hey guys! So is it assisting the army that you don’t want to involve yourself in, or something much juicier?”

“Why are you here?” Soren asked bluntly, removing her arm from him.

“Why are _you_ here?” Mia countered, moving closer to Roxanne.

“Surveying the area!” He snapped back without missing a beat.

“Oh-kay tactician, so why is this one here?” She wrapped her arms around Roxanne and winked.

Roxanne grew uncomfortable quick and tried to slither out of her grasp. “I had to report something,” she fibbed.

“Oh?” Mia let go and looked at the two slyly. “And would that be the latest update on Mist’s emotional distress?”

Roxanne glanced at Soren but he didn’t stir.

“Emotional distress?” He looked Mia dead in the eye. “What’d you do to her?”

She started laughing. “Wow! Talking to you is always fun, Scenario!” Now she leaned in close to him. “But seriously, what’s the plan?”

Soren gave Mia a bizarre gape. “You should know by now! We act as a decoy and stall the Daein-”

“Not the battle plan! Silly Soren! I mean Mist and Boyd!”

“What _about_ Mist and Boyd?” HE resumed his stoniness.

“Hmph.” She was done playing games. “Look, I don’t like you, and you don’t like me. That’s fine, but if there’s some kind of anti MistxBoyd sabotage crew, I want in.”

Soren stacked his arms, curious. He wasn’t surprised she knew about their affair-Boyd and Mist didn’t even bother to cover their tracks-but he wanted to know why Mia would care. “Why?” He asked pointedly.

Mia rolled her eyes. “You hate Boyd, I hate Mist, yada yada yada. Can we put aside our differences and just form this evil alliance?”

Roxanne winced at her choice of words, feeling more uneasy as the conversation went on. She’d rather be mutilating low-res fools with Ilyana, supporting Gatrie as back-up, or teaming up with Shinon with long-range attacks. Hell, she’d rather go cheer up Mist than stay here.

He narrowed his eyes. “What do you have against Mist?”

“She’s annoying,” she put plainly. Soren and Roxanne waited expectantly. Mia sighed and elaborated. “Mist just seems like she gets whatever she wants with no repercussions. Like right now! She wants two brothers, she’ll have two brothers. Ugh! Selfish whore in sheep’s clothing. And that voice…nails on a chalkboard.”

Soren chuckled at the end while Roxanne was speechless. Based on Mia’s reasoning, she felt like she made the right decision. Sure, she was still new to the group compared to all these veterans, but she wanted to give everyone she met a fair chance. Especially after the huge mistake she made gossiping to Soren about the rumor concerning Mist, so Roxanne felt it was best to just keep her mouth shut. From now on, anyway.

So she stuck her nose in her tomes, distracting herself while Mia and Soren carried on their business of sorts.

He didn’t want to admit it, but Soren knew he felt the same way about Boyd as Mia did for Mist. “Alright, but what’s your pitch?”

Mia smiled, delighted. “Like I really need to give you one? We all know this mission will be more fun with me in it! And I’m sure Ily will have no protests.” She giggled and then ran off before Soren could argue any further.

Roxanne shut her book, looking at Soren. “So, what are you going to do now?”

“Now…now I’m just going to hope she doesn’t screw things up on the battlefield,” Soren said, a disturbing look in his eyes. “Boyd doesn’t deserve to receive a warning.”

* * *

 

“Oh dear Goddess,” Mia whispered to herself, her eyes captivated by something in the sky.

She had been in a fairly good mood since she left Soren, slaughtering soldiers and swordmasters once again. But now that all the ground units within proximity perished by her blade, Mia remembered there were fights occurring right above her. Then she saw it.

“No way…” She said, almost inaudible. Finally she tore her hypnotized gaze from the mysterious being that held it, and frantically scoured her surroundings.

“RHYS!” She shouted when she spotted the bishop.

Mia ran at an incredible speed, ignoring any reinforcements that seemingly appeared from nowhere. When she reached him, he already had his grumpy face on.

“Thanks for exposing a _bishop_ to enemy lines, Mia!” He crouched behind another thicket.

Mia rolled her eyes and smacked him. “No one’s out to get you, ginger!”

Rhys peeked over the bush. “They may be hiding, waiting for the perfect chance to strike.” He glanced up at Mia and muttered, “And I’m not a ginger…”

“Don’t worry. I’ll protect you, you defenseless ginger.”

Rhys stood from the thicket and stared defiantly at her. “I don’t need protection. _And I’m not a ginger._ ”

Mia snickered. She knew he was angrier at the ginger jab than anything else. She clapped her hands together and changed her attitude. “Good! Cuz I need your help!”

“Dear Goddess, what is it?”

Mia grabbed his shoulder and pointed to the sky. “Look.”

Rhys looked up, uninterested. “Janaff and Ulki fighting Daein wyvern riders. What of it?”

She sighed, frustrated. “Look closer! Here.” She walked Rhys to a different spot, obtaining a better angle. “See that green wyvern? The rider…”

Rhys scanned through the wyverns until he found the one Mia talked about. He abruptly shook her hand off and stepped away, fuming. “Really Mia? Really?!”

“What? What?!” Mia stared in utter shock. “Why are you mad at me?”

“We’re on a battlefield Mia! You think it’s OK to waste time with a stupid joke like this?”

“This is _not_ a joke.” Her eyes turned hard as flint. “This is fucking serious, Rhys.”

He laughed bitterly. “You just don’t stop, do you? _What_ is _with_ the ginger jokes?! You pull me aside just to point out that the rider has red hair? Are you-”

SLAP!

“Idiot!” Mia drew back her hand. “This has nothing to do with gingers! This is about Jill! Jill fucking Fizzart!”

Rhys looked back at the sky. Now he recalled the red ponytail of the rider to be familiar. “Oh.”

SLAP!

“Ow! That one was unnecessary!”

“Shut up! Just shoot the bitch down!”

“What? Mia-”

“Use your light magic and _shoot her down,_ ” she snarled.

Rhys shook his head slightly, but did as he was told. He equipped his powerful spellbook Purge and prepared to attack. He aimed and let the light strike.

Mia’s eyes glittered as the rays made contact with the target. She began to smile when the wyvern started to falter. “Yes, oh Rhys, this makes me so happy! Jill Fizzart will finally be a thing of the past!” She threw her arms around him and squealed. “Thank you Rhys! Now nothing’s in my way! That stupid redhead beast-”

“Hold on, Mia!” Rhys pushed Mia off.

Mia frowned. “Why are you always refusing my hugs?” Mia sighed. “I didn’t call her a ginger, geez.”

“No! I don’t care about that! Well, not now anyway. There.”

Mia followed his gaze and gasped. “Commander! Commander!” Mia excitedly turned to Rhys. “He came for me, Rhys! Oh goddess its fate!” She looked back at Ike and waved.

“Uh, Mia? He doesn’t exactly seem _happy_.”

Mia squinted. He was pretty far off even as he ran towards them, but now that Rhys mentioned, Ike wasn’t smiling with joy like Mia had been.

Mia looked back at her partner in crime. “What are you saying?”

Rhys’s eyes didn’t stray from Ike. “What if he saw what I did, Mia? What we did?”

Mia crossed her arms. “We didn’t do anything wrong. She’s an enemy Daein soldier.”

“Wait.” Rhys held up a hand. “Ike’s shouting something. What is he saying?”

Mia could see Ike’s expression clearer now that he was closer. He looked…worried. Worried then…panicked. Mia also heard him shout, but couldn’t fathom what was said. Now he started to wave his arms to the side, as if indicating them to move.

“Oh,” Rhys muttered. “I guess he needs us back in battle.”

Mia nodded. Of course. They had to be practical, this was still a battlefield nonetheless.

Suddenly the most strangled and disturbing noise sounded from above.

Rhys and Mia’s heads both snapped up just as a large shadow loomed over them. Mia opened her mouth, but didn’t have the chance to scream.


	18. The Day That Saved Us

Chapter 18:

The Day That Saved Us

 

            After a sharp intake of oxygen, Mia opened her eyes. She recognized the shabby insides of a makeshift infirmary. The first person she saw was Mist.

            Joy.

“Oh, thank goodness!” Mist exclaimed in her squeaky voice. “Mia’s awake!”

Mia just stared at Mist blankly. Mist cleared her throat and took her leave. And then someone of particular interest entered the tent.

Jill Fizzart.

Jill gave Mia a sympathetic smile. “Sorry about my wyvern smacking into you guys. Good to see you’re up though!”

 _…what?_ “I thought you died,” she said bluntly.

            “Fortunately no.” Jill stepped closer to Mia. “Some monk shot light magic and hit poor Crimson. So she lost her balance and almost crushed you and your friend. That hawk Ulki pushed us out of the way, so only Crimson’s arm knocked you two out.” Jill concluded, locking eyes with Mia.

            Mia absorbed the information and shut her eyes. _I could’ve died. Me and Rhys…OMG RHYS!_ Mia’s body shot upward despite the pain. “Rhys! What about Rhys? Is he okay?”

            Jill was startled, but managed to answer. “Uh, your friend? Yeah, he’s in the same condition as you.”

            Mia slumped back into her bed with relief. “Hey Jill,” Mia started calmly, her gaze unwavering. “Do you remember who I am?”

            “Uh, yeah. We fought together in the Mad King’s War.” She responded cautiously.

            “Are you fighting alongside us again?”

            “Yep.” Jill was going to say more, but something gin the back of her mind told her to spare Mia the details.

            Mia started to twirl a strand of her hair. “Interesting…” She rapidly put on an air of excitement. “Why, that’s great Jill! I can’t wait to fight with you again!”

            “Uh yeah, me too.” Something about Mia seemed…off. She figured it might just be the meds, so she politely smiled back and said goodbye.

            Now Mia was alone.

            She stretched and resumed playing with her hair. “Oh, Jilly Jill. This might actually be fun.”

* * *

 

            After all the wounded units recovered a decent amount, the Greil Mercenaries and the Laguz Alliance ventured into the forbidden Kauku Caves against their will. However, Begnion was quick on the uptake and ambushed their escape.

            “Mrrow.” Lyre stretched at her leisure after shifting back.

            Kyza sauntered toward Lyre, still in tiger form. He watched her silently, waiting for her to take notice.

            Lyre opened one eye, mid-stretch. “What do you want, Kyza?”

            He merely blinked.

            She let out a frustrated sigh. “I can take care of myself; you don’t need to watch me!”

            With a subtle shake of his head, any composure Lyre had left disintegrated.

            In a reckless haste she shifted into cat form and pounced in front of her partner. “You have something to say?!” She hissed. They were so close their whiskers almost touched. “I’ll fight you.”

            Kyza held her fiery gaze steadily, barely giving her a reaction.

            His stubborn stiffness pushed Lyre over the edge. She bared her teeth and sprang on the big tiger. He easily shook her off, finally giving her some kind of response. Kyza growled threateningly as Lyre readied for a second attack.

            Just as she leaped a figure crashed into her, bowling her over.

            She hissed, struggling under the weight of her new opponent. Her eyes weren’t focused and her thoughts completely violent.

            “What do you think you’re doing?”

            At that precise moment Lyre’s mind cleared. The familiarity of the voice ceased her hostility. Once she identified her assailant, her heart stopped.

            _Ranulf._ Of all cats, tigers and beorc, it just had to be Ranulf.

            Even though Lyre stopped thrashing about, the blue cat did not ease up. He bent his head close to hers, clearly infuriated. “This is _not_ the time or place to be fighting amongst ourselves,” he snarled.

            Lyre nodded, embarrassed and ashamed. At last he let go of her, his rage diminishing slightly.

            Ranulf twisted to address Kyza, who in turn dipped his head, equally ashamed. Ranulf returned the gesture with a curt nod then sped back into the fray.

            Lyre scrambled to her paws and stared at Kyza submissively. He reciprocated. She snorted and said, “Well you started it.”

            Kyza rolled his eyes and began to pad away.

            His dismissiveness only fueled her fire once more. “What?! Are you really not going to say anything?!”

            Kyza shook his head. “I don’t know what you’re trying to do,” he muttered, nearly inaudible. “Why would you make up with your sister just to devise a plan to hurt her?”

            Lyre’s pulse quickened. “It’s not like I want to hurt her!” She flattened her ears to her head. “I wouldn’t want anyone else for a sister.”

            “Lies.”

            Fury shot through her body. Lyre opened her mouth to protest but Kyza sprinted along a different volcanic path. Lyre spat angrily and charged down a separate path. The thought of slaying an insurmountable number of Begnion beorc appeared as really therapeutic at the moment.

* * *

 

            “Nice!” Nephenee grinned as an enemy general fell to the power of her tag team. She looked to Boyd, her partner. He simply shrugged and trudged onward.

            Nephenee rolled her eyes and ran after him. “Since when were you one to demonstrate humility?”

            Boyd grunted. “Let’s just fight and get this over with.” He hiked up his axe and increased his pace.

            “Hold it!” She jumped in front of him and held her lance out horizontally, so as to prevent him from passing. “You been acting a tad strange since that battle with Daein. Did I miss somethin’?”

            Boyd stared hard at the ashy floor. “Naw. We’re just fighting too much.”

            “Shut it. You love to fight.” She lowered her lance and closed the distance. “So out with it.”

            He stared hard at her armored feet. “Nothing. Just tired and stuff.”

            “Look at me.”

            Boyd reluctantly raised his head. Meeting her level gaze, a pang of panic hit him. _What if she knows?_ He tensed and then quickly remembered the events earlier. _It’s not like me and Mist are a thing anymore, anyway._ He shut his eyes in grief. _Mist._

            “Hey…you okay?” Nephenee asked softly. “You look, well, sad.”

            Boyd slowly reopened his eyes and really looked at her. A sick feeling washed over him when he realized how genuine she was being. Here he was, moping about his former side bitch when his girlfriend wanted to help him feel better.

            If only she knew.

            Without thinking, Boyd breathed out, “I’m a jackass.”

            Nephenee cocked her head and squinted her eyes. “Huh?” She set her lance down.

            “Uhhh…” _Shit._ _I’m_ such _a jackass._ “Just stating the obvious.” He grinned sheepishly.

            Nephenee’s state of bewilderment dissolved into playfulness. “Yeah, ya best not remindin’ me though!”

            Boyd forced out a laugh. “I don’t know. I guess I just felt like finally…admitting it.” He winced at his own choice of words.

            Nephenee didn’t notice, she just shook her head and smiled. “Please, don’t admit it! The less I hear it the more I’ll believe it to not be true.” She looked him in the eye. “Y’know?”

            Boyd shied away from her gaze, guilt scorching his face. “Yeah, maybe I’m not a jackass.”

            Nephenee wrapped her arms around Boyd. “Maybe.” She leaned in for a kiss but he roughly pulled away. She crossed her arms, annoyed. “What?”

            “We’re on a battlefield and your weapon’s on the ground.” He pointed to her forgotten lance, his face flushed.

            She glanced at it, then turned back to Boyd. “So? You never cared before.”

            Boyd was seconds from losing his cool. “The ground’s fucking erupting. This isn’t a regular battle. Just go fight…okay?”

            Nephenee gave him a weird look, then promptly picked up her lance, the mood officially killed. “Okay.”

            Boyd watched her go, feeling ambivalent as to if he should follow and apologize or divert to a different path and ignore. His mind was made for him when someone clapped his shoulder. He spun around, axe ready.

            Only to find his omnipresent elder brother.

            “What’d you do this time, Boyd?” Oscar snipped.

            Boyd let out a disgusted sigh. “Nothing that concerns you.”

            Oscar disregarded his remark. “Did you finally do something about your Mist situation? Or Nephenee…?”

            “No!” He cried out indignantly. “Well, what I mean is yes to the former but no for the latter! Neph’s been nothing but good to me. And Mist…”

            “Is with Rolf.” His tone wasn’t harsh, but the words still stung.

            Boyd looked away. “Yeah. And I won’t mess that up. Not anymore.”

* * *

 

            Soren and Ilyana were lagging behind the group, engaged in deep discussion.

            “So now Mia and Rhys want to exploit Mist and Boyd too?” Ilyana asked.

            “Don’t know about Rhys, but Mia made her point pretty clear.” Soren responded, watching figures fall to the wrath of Lyre.

            “And Roxanne?”

            “Still neutral. Don’t think she’ll budge anytime soon.”

            “That sucks. So, what do we do now?”

            “Hmm…” Soren watched his teammates slaughter the enemy, only to slump down themselves from heat exhaustion. “First, we should escape the caves.”


	19. Misery Loves Company

Chapter 19:

Misery Loves Company

 

            “Jilly Jilly Jill and lizard beast.”

            Rhys knelt beside Mia. “Actually, her wyvern, Crimson, is pretty nice.”

            “Almost killed us,” Mia reminded him, burrowing her face in her knees.

            “Yeah…only because you wanted me to kill Jill.”

            Mia hid a smile. “Kill Jill. Kill Jill.”

            The sound of light footsteps from behind alerted the two of newcomers. They both turned their heads to see Roxanne, Soren and Ilyana. Rhys stood at their arrival.

            “We’re not killing any of our comrades for personal gain,” Soren stated, clearly hearing what Mia had said.

            Mia rolled her eyes. “Like you don’t want to kill a certain _comrade._ ”

            “We’re not going to _kill_ him,” Ilyana clarified.

            Soren nodded. “Just punish.”

            “Wait.” Rhys held up a hand. “So we really did form some kind of alliance against Boyd?”

            Roxanne shrugged, looking uncomfortable. “’fraid so.”

            “Don’t forget about Mist,” Mia added, grinning. “And of course, my personal favorite: Jill Fizzart!”

            Roxanne leaned towards Ilyana and asked quietly, “Who’s Jill and why is she part of the revenge plan now?”

            “She’s Ike’s girlfriend and she’s not. She’s just part of Mia’s revenge plan,” Ilyana whispered back.

            Mia let her side fall on the rocky ground of Goldoa. “She’s a redhead monster demon slut. And I’d appreciate some help.”

            “Nothing’s wrong with being a redhead!” Rhys said through clenched teeth.

            A clatter of rocks kicking up near them drew their attention. Ike barreled into their little meeting with next to no compassion. “Hey. Grab your shit. We’re leaving.”

            “Huh?” Mia got up wearily. “I’m kind of exhausted.”

            “I know. But we have to deal.” Ike said gruffly and began to walk away. “Dheginsea wants us out.”

            “Ugh.” Soren rolled his eyes. “Typical lizards.”

            Mia glanced at her ragtag team, then ran up to join Ike. “Seriously Ike. I feel…kinda sick.”

            “It’s lack of sleep and fatigue. Once we reach Gallia you can rest.” His reaction was devoid of any special attention.

            Mia stared at Ike and stopped walking. “I almost died.”

            Ike stopped as well. “Mia…did you know that was Jill who you ordered Rhys to strike?”

            She froze. “…I…”

            “Tell me the truth.” He turned and faced her. “Did you know it was Jill?”

            “I…I didn’t Ike. I just noticed the band of wyvern riders battling with Janaff and Ulki, and I wanted to help somehow. Really…I had no idea.” She bowed her head and folded her shaking hands together. “I’m sorry it turned out this way, Ike.”

            Ike absorbed her story and looked at the rocky floor. “I’m sorry too. …Mia!” She lifted her head at his sudden intonation. He gazed at her with a certain intensity. “Jill is one of us now, so please, put your differences aside and work together. And…whatever you felt for me, that has to go too.” He turned his back on his stunned soldier. Sparring partner. Friend.

            “This is goodbye.”

            He resumed his path and trudged onward, leaving Mia lost in her thoughts, all alone.

            She stood dumbfounded and heartbroken for some time, but then blindly began to follow his trail. Soon she came across many faceless-soldiers packing to leave, grumbling about the Dragon King. Mia sighed, feeling an empty hopelessness make a pit in her chest. Her eyes examined every faceless and then stopped at someone she recognized, a non-faceless.

            Roxanne waved slightly, accompanied with Shinon and Gatrie.

            Finding no one else to talk to, she relented and approached the trio. Still not over the bluntness of Ike’s quasi-breakup speech, Mia couldn’t bring herself to even mutter a greeting.

            Roxanne gave what she hoped was a reassuring smile. She leaned in and whispered, “Redheads are just a passing phase. He’ll get sick of her soon.”

            Her statement was unexpected, but it actually warmed the hollow feeling in her soul. Even though Roxanne was completely wrong about Jill being a ‘phase’, the simple jeer informed Mia whose side she supported. Also knowing Roxanne to be a lover and not a fighter, her smile stretched to a grin at the minor contradictory statement.

            Shinon gave the two a cursory glance upon hearing ‘redhead’ but quickly lost interest. Wherever Mia walked ‘Ike lust’ followed and he was definitely not in the mood. As Shinon turned away Gatrie stepped forward.

            “Greetings, Mia! Have you finished packing?” Gatrie asked, referring to the arduous move their army had to commit again.

            After finally discovering an exit to the horrid Kauku Caves, the team found themselves in Goldoa. Upon their unannounced entry, the military leaders had to explain their case to Dheginsea. Being as understanding as he possibly could, the Dragon King did not order them to leave via the route they entered, but to still leave regardless. This command left the soldiers with barely any time to recover from their earlier toils, but it seemed Gatrie could still find something to be upbeat about.

            Mia just shrugged as a response, so he continued his small talk. “Y’know, I used to complain about dragging my heavy armor with me all the time, but I really think it made me stronger!” Gatrie smiled, satisfied. He truly believed himself.

            “Sure,” Roxanne replied, an amused expression painting her face.

            “Whatever lets you sleep at night!” Mia sang, getting her quirk back.

            Gatrie looked appalled. “What? You don’t think I’m strong?” He patted the armor covering his chest. “And this is thick, heavy stuff I have to wear daily!”

            Both girls looked at Gatrie dubiously, and then Shinon decided to intervene. “An iron arrow can pierce your flimsy plates. Now get going. Ikey-boy’s waiting.” Shinon turned and led the way.

            Roxanne snorted and quickly kept his pace. Gatrie frowned and dawdled behind the two, whining about Shinon’s rudeness.

            Mia, however, didn’t register Gatrie’s grievances. She couldn’t even move from her spot. Shinon’s comment continued to ring clear in her head. _Ikey-boy’s waiting._ Ike…Ike’s waiting. Her mouth began to tremble. _Not for me,_ she thought miserably. _Not anymore._

            “Hey! What are you doing?”

            Mia snapped out of her dreary reverie and noticed Roxanne came back for her. She also noticed the tears running down her own face. She kept her head down and rubbed her face, embarrassed and upset.

            Roxanne was surprised to find Mia so depressed, but who was she to judge? She’s undeniably been there before. So without giving a second thought, Roxanne pulled Mia in for a hug. Instead of filling the silence with generic phrases, she just embraced her tighter.

            Mia was caught off guard by Roxanne’s unanticipated friendliness, and she wasn’t sure if it made her feel comforted or pathetic. An acquaintance, practically a stranger, seemed to care more about her than Ike at this point. The sad realization gave her despair, which pushed her to hug back. The more she saw Ike behind her squeezed eyelids, the tighter the grip. Mia let out a gasp she’s been holding in, her heart flipping over all the while.

            Just as Mia started to steel herself and cease her vulnerable sobbing, a voice broke through the two of them.

            “ _Aww! How precious!_ Roxanne found a friend!”

            Roxanne let go of Mia and glared at the intruder. “Wow! Look at you, Luke! By _yourself!_ ”

            “Hmph.” Luke turned away, dejected by her fast rebuttal. “You’re gonna get left behind. Hurry up.” With that defeated change of attitude, he stalked off towards the mass.

            Roxanne turned back to a wide-eyed Mia. She rubbed her arm gently. “Come on, we should go.” Slightly guiding her, the two began their trek to rejoin the others.

 

* * *

 

            “What’s up with you guys? Anything happening?” Boyd caught up to Ike and Jill, not caring that he made himself the third wheel.

            “Oh, hey Boyd,” Jill said while leading her wyvern amongst the crowd. “Where’s Neph?”

            “Umm…” He had no idea. “Well…”

            “She’s up in front,” Ike answered, saving Boyd. “You should go walk with her, Jill.”

            Jill gave him a weird look, but complied. “Sure, see ya.”

            Once she was at a reasonable distance, Ike regarded his best friend with frantic eyes. “Shit’s going down man.”

            “Oh?” For a split second he thought Ike was referring to his secret relationship with Mist. He was about to panic himself, but remembered Mist verified that Ike knew nothing. So he dismissed his paranoia, willing the edge to his nerves to subside. “Yeah, the war and all this shit. Yeah.”

            “No!” Ike grabbed Boyd’s shoulders, his pace at a sudden stand-still. “Shit. Is going down.” He looked considerably freaked out.

            Ike’s bulging eyes and spastic movements stirred Boyd’s fears again. He abruptly shook him off and attempted to console his old friend. “Ah geez, what’s goin down then?” He asked warily, afraid of what Ike could possibly say.

            Ike’s eyes darted around the immediate area, checking if anyone was eavesdropping. Suddenly he grabbed Boyd’s shoulders again (which are not spiked because he’s not suited for battle) and looked him square in the eye. “Mia. And. Jill.”

            After passing the initial shock of Ike’s breakdown, Boyd began to relax. _Mia and Jill?_ He thought, breathing a sigh of relief. “What about them? If it’s a threesome I don’t know why you’re freaking out.” As he said this he pictured a threesome with himself, Neph, and Mist. He looked to the ground and smiled.

            “No dumbass!” Ike threw his hands off Boyd and gave him a WTF? face. “Mia tried to kill Jill! On accident or on purpose…I’m not sure. But I do know Mia has a thing for me, and…gah I just don’t know! I wish we could go back to simpler times!”

            Ike stumbled away and resumed walking.

            “H-hey!” Boyd kept pace and stared at his troubled friend. This whole time he was so consumed with his own problems he failed to notice what was going on around him. He took Ike’s confession of vulnerability with an open heart, but it still wasn’t enough for him to bare his own sins. “Ike, maybe we can go back to simpler times! I mean, it’d be so nice, right?” But once again, Boyd was thinking of his own situation.

            And yes, it’d be nice.

            Ike sighed. “Boyd, it’s not possible. I already said goodbye to Mia. It’s over.”

            “Wha…? So you mean you had an affair with Mia??” Boyd couldn’t believe how similar their problems were!

            Ike gave Boyd his second WTF? face for the day. “No, idiot! Our friendship! Our swordman partnership! What the fuck is wrong with you?”

            Boyd’s connection to Ike was squashed in a second. “Whatever man! Do what you want, everyone else be damned!” His mood shifted drastically and he stormed off, shoving every faceless who got in his way.

            Watching his best friend disappear through the throngs, Ike began to calm himself and ponder. _Your fuse was never this short…and you’ve never been this stupid…Boyd you idiot. What did you screw up now?_ Ike shook his head, sadistically satisfied that Boyd may possibly have worse issues than himself.

 

* * *

 

            As Boyd huffed on, creating distance between Ike and himself, his thoughts started to wander. With each forceful push to a faceless, a real face would enter his brain.

            _Push_. Ike. _Push_. Neph. _Push_. Mist. _Push_. Rolf. _Push_. Oscar. _SHOVE_.

            After his older brother’s judgmental face appeared in his head, Boyd brashly knocked a faceless so hard it caused somewhat of a domino effect.

            “Hey, what the hell?”

            “I didn’t deserve this!”

            “Watch where you’re going!”

            “My Leg!”

            Boyd ignored the complaints and continued to shove onward, angrier still.

            “Yo, Boyd!”

            He heard his name, but was so riled up he couldn’t bother to acknowledge it.

            “ _Boyd!_ ”

            Someone grabbed his arm from behind which only spiked his rage.

            Boyd snatched his limb back and whirled around. “WHAT?!” With his raised voice, flaring nostrils and glaring expression, he looked frightful.

            Nephenee stared back at him, bewildered. “Boyd...what in tarnation…?”

            Boyd knew who he was looking at, but common sense was currently evading him. “Goddess! What Neph?! WHAT?!”

            All chatter around their proximity hushed as curious onlookers observed.

            “Boyd…” Nephenee spoke quietly, hesitantly touching his arm. “Come on; let’s walk.”

            He shook her off again and glared at her with malice. “I don’t want to walk with _you_.” Each word was clipped and cold. “Now leave me alone.”

            She gazed at his hateful eyes at a loss for words.

            Boyd took her silence as tacit approval, and once again, he trudged onward.

 

* * *

 

            The stunned stillness of the passers-by gradually incremented to busy gossip. The party slowly began to follow the oblivious soldier farther ahead who missed the entire ordeal.

            Mist’s eyes stayed on Boyd’s retreating figure up until he was utterly lost within the faceless sea.

            _This…_ She clutched herself, goosebumps running along her arms. _Could be my fault._

            Sighing, she picked up her pace and was at a quick jog. She found herself trying to find Boyd.

            Swimming through the stream of faceless, she caught him slinking away from the pack. Trying to look inconspicuous, she followed him into the small crevice of stone.

            Cautiously creeping around any jutting stalagmites, she made her way behind him. Just when she opened her mouth to speak, Boyd beat her to it.

            “Did you see that?” His frankness came out in a harsh whisper, startling Mist. “I just…I don’t know why I did that. I knew it was Neph, I just don’t know why…” His voice broke, and the raw emotion he was displaying was rather uncharacteristic.

            She inched toward him, slowly, tentatively touching his shoulder. It was the same soft touch Neph had done, causing Boyd to shiver at the memory. “Boyd, please.” Mist frowned a bit, her look of concern increasing.

            Very sluggishly, he turned to face her. He looked at her blankly. “Why are you here?”

            “I was worried…” Mist stared intently, meaning what she said.

            Boyd smiled sardonically and let out a bitter chuckle. “You shouldn’t say things like that. It contradicts what you said the last time we spoke.”

            Mist flinched when she was reminded of their fallout. Of her forceful breakup. She tried to ignore her watery eyes and explained herself. “It had to stop. You know that. And just because it’s over…it doesn’t mean I don’t care.”

            “Maybe you shouldn’t care.”

            “But I do.”

            The two stared defiantly at each other until Mist ultimately softened.

            “But I do, Boyd. Nothing could change that.”

            In his most calm and controlled voice, he asked, “What do you want, Mist?”

            Mist closed her eyes, sincerely giving it some thought. Both Rolf and Boyd’s faces flashed across her mind. There was a fine line between what she wanted, and what was right.

            She opened her eyes and grabbed Boyd’s hands. Giving him the same level of calmness, she answered, “To be here. With you.”

 

            Oscar rolled his squinty eyes. _Those idiots_ , he thought, watching the two hopeless romantics bond yet again.

            His passive-aggressive side urged him to bring Rolf here, but his responsible big brother side knew it would only hurt him more than help. Oscar shook his head, even more disappointed in his brother and Mist’s consistency of stupidity. Deciding to give them one last fair warning, he caused his horse to whinny. After successfully startling them, he promptly sped away before they could see.

 

* * *

 

            Ike surveyed the area, checking if everyone was accounted for before they departed Goldoa. Noticing Oscar just charge in to join the group, Ike realized something. One brother, two brothers…no third. Boyd’s an idiot.

            He sighed angrily, scanning the field again. Locating Nephenee, some hope rose in his chest but fell just as fast when he saw she was only hanging with Brom and getting stalked by Heather.

            Ike dropped his head in his hands and cursed Boyd’s name.

            “What’d the fool do now?”

            Ike looked up to find his more competent, reliable best friend.

            “Ranulf…ehh y’know. What else is really new when it comes to Boyd?” Ike sighed, this time a soothing chillness washed over him with Ranulf’s presence.

            “Hmph.” Ranulf casted a glance at the enormous army. “Whatever you say.”

            “Heh, yeah.”

            Ranulf gazed at Ike inquisitively, his different colored eyes boring into him. “You ok?”

            Ike instantly gave a derp face. “Yeah! Yeah…it’s good. We’re good.”

            Ranulf laughed. “Sure, okay Ike.” Then with a complete change in mood, he muttered, “Can’t quite say the same for myself.”

            Ike gawked at Ranulf, incredulous. _He has problems too?_ Ike shook his head. _First Boyd, now Ranulf…and of course myself._ Ike sighed, not sure if he wanted to know what’s wrong with Ranulf. Loyalty made him ask anyway.

            The blue cat looked away. “It’s my soldiers. They’re fighting amongst themselves, and while that’s not uncommon, it is unsettling.”

            Ike winced, relating to Ranulf’s statement all too well. His eyes found Mia and Jill at opposite ends of the party. A foreboding feeling filled his stomach. “Mm. I hear ya…”


	20. Just Somebody I Used to Know

Chapter 20:

Just Somebody I Used to Know

 

                        Finally returning from Goldoa, the army came across a skirmish between Crimea and Begnion. Possessing positive relations with the Crimean Queen in the past, Ike ordered his men to her aid.

            “Why am I here?”

            Kyza glanced at Lyre, then decided to dismiss her sour complaint.

            “Ignoring me again?” Lyre spat. “I know you agree with me! Us laguz have no reason to participate in this fight!”

            Kyza rounded on the small cat, his tiger eyes fierce. “Stop being so _difficult._ This is Ranulf’s order. So _shut up._ ”

            Lyre gaped. “Wha-”

            “Ap.” Giving her one last warning glance, he leapt into the fray.

            “Hisss.” Lyre looked away, annoyed. Unfortunately her new view consisted of superb teamwork between her sister and Ranulf. Hissing again, she scrabbled at the ground and pressed her ears to her head. _It’s not fair,_ she thought selfishly. _I was too young to join the army before. That’s the only reason why…_ she let her weight fall, feeling disenchanted and apathetic. She obstinately shut her eyes to the fights going on around her, and tried to get comfortable.

            A blast of wind buffeted her fur, irritating her. Lyre picked up her head, expecting to find an angry sage clad in black. Instead she looked up to find one of Tibarn’s hawks staring at her intently.

            She pricked her ears, bothered by the unexplained disturbance. “Can I help you?” She asked scathingly.

            The hawk quickly turned away. “I’m sorry! I thought you were someone else…” He answered lamely. “Well anyway, are you okay? You seemed to be lying motionless.”

            Lyre rolled her eyes. “Yes, I’m fine. Just taking a break.” She gave him a glare that indicated she clearly wanted to be left alone.

            He nodded, grasping her crankiness. “R-right, got it!” He flew off in a clumsy haste.

            Lyre’s eyes followed his figure until she was sure he wouldn’t pester her again. She laid her head back down, grumbling about the sudden visitor. _What was that about? Who could he have mistaken me for? My sister?_ She snorted at the oddity and shut her eyes once more.

 

* * *

 

            After scratching his opponent’s throat out, Ranulf turned towards his partner. “What is this? Are you holding back?”

            “Never!” Lethe replied immediately. As proof, she bit hard on her victim’s exposed neck, bleeding him to death as well. She spat the taste of blood from her mouth and faced Ranulf. “See?”

            He rolled his eyes at the overkill but smiled nonetheless. “I _see_ that you’re still very showy.” There was a glint in his eyes as he spoke. “However, you manage to get the job done, so I’ll give ya that.”

            Lethe bowed her head in a mock gracious manner. “Thanks for the praise, boss. I’ll treasure it.”

            “We’re not finished yet!” Ranulf warned. His tail flicked to the right, pointing to a group of enemy units surrounding something. “Looks like some of our own could use some help.”

            “So what are we waiting for?” Not staying for a response, Lethe dashed towards the antagonizing soldiers.

            Rearing her hind legs, she pounced into the thick of the fight. Throwing all the units off guard, Lethe had the advantage. She swiped at their eyes while balancing on one of the soldier’s raised lance. The shock dissipated quickly, and the enemies resumed their ruthless attacks.

            Lethe hopped off the weapon and her flank was grazed in the process. Hissing, she prepared to take her revenge. However Ranulf beat her to it, and he swiftly disposed of her adversaries with clean strikes.

            Now that the small Begnion faction has fallen, the two cats surveyed their surroundings to find who was getting preyed on so viciously. The thickets began rustling, making Ranulf’s ears prick and Lethe’s haunches rise.

            Coming out of the undergrowth ever so slowly looked like the devil incarnate. Stunned from the horrifying sight, the hair on Lethe’s pelt shot up. She almost screeched too if it weren’t for Ranulf’s levelheaded company.

            Ranulf stared at the emerging creature with caution. He called out hesitantly, “Ulki?”

            The hair on her back immediately flattened when she saw the being for what it was. Or rather, who it was. Relaxing with recognition, the two cats padded over towards their old comrade.

            Both felines reverted and pulled the wounded hawk man (humanoid form) out of the bushes.

            “…damn,” Ranulf uttered upon seeing in close detail the multitude of arrows piercing Ulki’s wings. As if that wasn’t bad enough, deep gashes pooled blood from every angle.

            Lethe shuddered at his near-death state. She could only imagine that arrows to birds is how fire feels to her beast tribes.

            Taking Ranulf’s extended hand, Ulki stood with ragged effort. His dark, beady eyes wildly scanned the area. “Where is he?”

            “What?” Ranulf asked, confused. Then shaking his head, he began to guide Ulki out of harm’s way. “Never mind. Let’s just get you healed.”

            Ulki exhaled and hung his head. “I hear him. He’s coming now.”

            “Hm?” Lethe’s ear twitched.

            As if on cue, a gust of wind whipped the three laguz along with a torrent of quick apologies.

            “ULKI!!! I’M SO SORRY! Ithoughtyou’dbefinebyyourself! Ididn’tknowthereweresnipersnearby! Iwasdistracted! IthoughtIsaw-nevermind! ButwhenIwascomingbackotherBegniongruntscaughtme! Igotridofthem….but AAH! ULKI! YOUR WINGS! I’M SO SORRY!”

            Ulki made an inconceivable exasperated noise. “My ears.”

            “I’m sorry.”

            “Stop talking.”

            When he was about to foolishly say more, Ranulf intervened. “Janaff! Hey! Good to see you again!”  
            Janaff turned away from Ulki and noticed the cats. “Oh! Ranulf! Hey uh…” His speech dropped when his gaze landed on Lethe.

            The ensuing silence and attention quickly made her uncomfortable. Clearing her throat, Lethe spoke while looking pointedly to the ground. “Janaff…you should take Ulki to safety.”

            He snapped back to reality upon hearing the command. “Right.” He grabbed his comrade from Ranulf. “Ulki, you can’t fight anymore. Let’s go.”

            Ulki shot Janaff his famous death glare.

            Shrinking from realization, he muttered, “Right…you knew that.” Glancing back at the cats, he gave a tight smile. “Well, win the battle for us!” His stare settled on Lethe a bit too long before departing.

            Ranulf gave a wave to the flying figures. Facing Lethe, he found her looking to the ground with an uncharacteristic forlorn expression. “Hey, you alright?”

            She gradually met his gaze, then flashed her usual feisty grin. “C’mon! We’re not done fighting yet!” Again, without waiting for a response, Lethe shifted and sped towards distant quarreling figures.

            Raunlf gave a knowing smile and looked up at the sky. “She ignored me…”

 

* * *

 

            Sighing as she cut down another soldier, Mia felt drained. Watching Ulki’s torn body get dragged away dealt the only blow that would hit her in this fight. Still sensitive from Ike’s harshness the other day, her emotions rocked.

            Having to work with Ulki after not seeing him for practically three years was already rough, but Mia put those feelings aside at the start of the war. Now, after watching him get pulled out of the battle with one foot in the grave, those ancient feelings welled back to the surface. Archaic memories of how things ended, of how broken she left him three years ago.

            _And what was it for?_ She thought, angry tears falling while she persistently sliced through her victims. _I broke him just to get myself broken?_ “Teh…!” She shut her eyes after she was done killing any living soul within her proximity. Thankfully, she was fighting alone for all she saw was red.

            _It’s my fault. Mine. That’s why Ulki… It’s Ike’s fault. I hate him. He made me… No. It’s Jill’s fault._

_It’s Jill’s fault._

_It’s Jill’s fault._

_Everything._

_It’s her_ _fault._

* * *

 

 _“_ It’s his fault! It’s all _his_ fault!”

            “Stop bitching.”

            Side by side once again, Gatrie and Shinon pounded their way through the Begnion brutes. Gatrie, however, was focused on something entirely different.

            “No! I mean, just look at him! He’s not protecting her enough! How dare he wave me off then not fully protect her?!”

            Shinon sighed then actually acknowledged Gatrie’s stalker-like observances. After understanding the truth of Gatrie’s statement when he saw how the two paladin’s were fighting, he snorted. “Astrid’s protecting him more than he is her.”

            “I _know!”_ Gatrie continued his antics, which included spastic lance swinging.

            Shinon flinched as Gatrie’s lance nearly grazed his arm. “Hey, watch where-”

            “He’s just so _useless!”_ Gatrie cut him off, his tantrum showing no signs of stopping.

            Shinon rolled his eyes and decided to ignore him. He put distance between him and Gatrie for his own safety and began marking enemies down with his silencer.

            “Argh! I’m so much better than him! He can’t fight for his life! Why. Is. He. Here??!” With each word said he smacked his lance on the grass. “Aww-aww-aauugh!”

            “Whoa. What’s going on?”

            Gatrie immediately ceased his frenzy at the sound of someone who was not Shinon. Whipping around with his weapon behind his back, he braced for embarrassment. Instead, his face brightened when he recognized the newcomer. “Roxanne!”

            She waved warily. “Hey…I came over cuz I heard shouts and thought someone was dying, instead…”

            “I _am_ dying,” he said defiantly.

            “If only!” Shinon called out.

            Gatrie spun back around. “Uwaahh?! Shinny?!”

            Shinon simply walked farther away.

            “Shinny!”

            “Gatch!” Roxanne cut in before he could start another tirade. “What’s wrong with you?”

            Gatrie opened his mouth, his eyes darting around deliriously. He began murmuring incomprehensible things.

            She watched him, concerned and scared. “Uh, Gatch?”

            His eyes landed solely on Roxanne, and thankfully started to dull. Regaining normalcy, Gatrie let out a heavy exhale. “Sorry.”

            “Don’t worry about it…I guess. Anyway, was there a reason why you were throwing your lance around like a crazy person?”

            Gatrie pointed shamelessly to the heart of the battle with his lance, objection-style. “Him!”

            She peered towards the fray…seeing a fray. “What am I looking at?”

            He grabbed her shoulder with vigor and pointed again. _“Him._ ” He uttered with absolute contempt.

            “The black guy in orange armor?”

            “No! I’m not racist!”

            “I didn’t-”

            “ _Hiiim!_ ” Gatrie twirled his lance in a circular motion indicating the location.

            “The blue-haired paladin?”

            “Noo! Ugh, goddess.” Gatrie righted himself at her eye level and pointed again. “See?”

            “Gatrie you creep. Just tell her he’s the pink-haired fool on the retarded donkey-horse.”

            “Shinny!” Gatrie threw his hands up in joy as Shinon returned to the squad.

            “Oh!” Roxanne was now able to identify the source of Gatrie’s rage with Shinon’s helpful description. “I see him…but what about him?”

            Shinon smirked. “He stole Gatch’s love, therefore his life.”

            Gatrie raised a fist. “And he will not go unpunished!”

            “Ohh!” A lightbulb went off in Roaxnne’s brain. “Astrid right? I remember you mistaking me for her the night you were utterly plastered.” Gatrie cringed at her remark. “So that’s her, huh?”

            He cleared his throat. “Erm, yeah, but I don’t recall ever mistaking you for Astrid…”

            Shinon snorted. “Of course not. Did you also miss the part where she said you were ‘utterly plastered’?”

            Gatrie’s shoulders slumped. “Well, this is embarrassing.” Clasping his hands together and with a bowing gesture, he said to Roxanne, “I’m sorry on behalf of my drunk self, and for whatever else I might’ve done while drunk.”

            Roxanne smiled at the sincerity and silliness. “No worries, Gatch. You’re good.”

            “Except he’s not.” Shinon nodded in the direction of the two paladins. They witnessed how both riders dismounted their horses, with Makalov on the ground clutching his knee and Astrid tending to him.

            “What. Is. This. SHIT???!!” Gatrie screamed and began to harmfully grind his teeth, his hands clenched in tight fists.

            “Oh geez.” Roxanne tugged on his arm. “C’mon, it’s not so bad.”

            “It is very, very bad.”

            “Well, okay. Then don’t look.”

            “Impossible.”

            Shinon sighed loudly, regretting his jab for the one second of satisfaction only to put up with more headaches. “Gatrie, quit your whimpering and get over it. It’s done, she left you.”

            “She didn’t leave me. _He stole her.”_ He glared spears at Makalov.

            Now it was Roxanne’s turn to sigh. “Listen. Astrid wasn’t _stolen_. She’s not a kidnapped princess-”

            “Yes she is,” he muttered childishly.

            “And Makalov isn’t an evil knight or whatever. She just simply met him and decided to ditch you.” She looked at Shinon for confirmation. “Right?”

            “Yup,” he answered. “That’s exactly what happened.”

            Gatrie closed his eyes, and possibly the darkest look assumed his face when he opened them again. “No. It’s. Not.” His intense expression bore into his two friends. Roxanne frowned and Shinon stared back, curious.

            Gatrie turned his pointed glare back to his rival in love. “He _screwed_ me over.”

            Shinon turned away, disappointed. “Well, looks like Gatrie took his bitching to a new level.”

            “No…” Roxanne wasn’t convinced his new attitude consisted of the same tomfoolery he was displaying earlier. Something was different this time. “What do you mean by that? How did he ‘screw you over?’”

            His gaze tore away from Makalov’s pathetic figure to Roxanne’s questioning expression. The malice in his eyes was heard through his words. “Three years ago, after the Mad King’s War…I was going to be a Royal Crimean Knight.”

            Shinon sharply twisted back to face his best friend, shock sparking his eyes.

            Gatrie glanced at him, then shook his head dismissively. “I would’ve gotten the job too…if Makalov hadn’t switched the scores.”

 

* * *

 

            Roxanne fled into the core of the battle feeling a little more than uneasy. Her perception of Gatrie altered immensely. _I guess everyone has their secrets…but he hid it so well,_ she thought then cringed at the irony. _Well…I have no choice but to hide my secret. Gatrie should’ve done something about Makalov at the time._

With each slaying of a Begnion, she got a step closer to Astrid and Makalov. Keeping an eye on them, she oddly had an urge to say something on Gatrie’s behalf. Sure, he probably wouldn’t like it, which is why he probably never said anything in the first place.

            But someone had to put Makalov in his place, and the corners of Roxanne’s mouth curled. With a complete rash way of thinking, she began making way towards the pitiful paladin.

            “Roxanne!”

            She begrudgingly halted her tracks and turned at the beckon of her name. If she had known beforehand who called her name, she wouldn’t have faltered in pace.

            Upon this realization, she felt stuck in her spot, her arms crossed impatiently. Although she still did smile on the inside, for she no longer felt fear towards the man whom she was waiting on. Instead it dwindled to him becoming a mere chip on her shoulder.

            Luke approached her not with his usual arrogant air, but with an attitude she couldn’t quite discern. “Roxanne, you shouldn’t fight by yourself.” He seemed like he wanted to say more, but he uncharacteristically held back.

            “That’s it?” She puffed out, almost feeling as though the tables turned.

            Luke shrugged. “I don’t know. Do you think maybe we can fight together?”

            She regarded him with utter disbelief. “How can you say that so nonchalantly?”

            “It’s been a while.”

            Roxanne simply stared in disgust, letting her silence be her answer.

            He sighed, flapping his arms to his side. “Look, I’m making an effort okay?”

            She barked out a laugh. “Wow, I guess I’m supposed to feel honored, huh?”

            Luke looked away, irritated. “I’m just asking you to fight with me.”

            “And I’m telling you to get the hell away from me!” She responded harshly then abruptly shoved him aside. She searched for her original objective, Makalov, but lost him due to Luke’s distraction. “Dammit!”

            Luke grabbed her arm, agitation melding into anger. “Rox-fuck!”

            Roxanne thrusted her arm away, enraged. “What?!” Though even her glare dissipated when she saw the arrow embedded in his shoulder.

            He broke the top off and glanced at Roxanne. “Looks like you don’t have a choice.”

            She nodded reluctantly but with serious understanding. “Yes, we can’t be standing _targets!_ ” She unleashed an elwind spell to her right without looking, thus surprising the marksman who shot Luke.

            “Good job.” Luke acknowledged then quickly dashed to the dazed marksman. “But he’s not dead yet!” He shouted before striking the enemy with arcwind. Two blasts of icy wind tore through the unit’s flesh, deadly gashes whipping his face and neck. As the gusts’ force began to recede, the bowman’s gagging could be heard from where Roxanne stood.

            She ran over to Luke’s side and took in the sight of the ravaged Begnion. Blood seeped from various cuts on his face and eyes, but it was the profuse bleeding from the throat that got Roxanne.

            With a mix of humor and horror, she mentioned the wound. “Was that really necessary?”

            “But of course!” He responded in mock seriousness. He crouched next to the corpse and started sifting through their belongings.

            She raised her eyebrow. “Really?”

            Luke looked up at Roxanne, amusement sparking his eyes. “But of course.”

            She rolled her eyes albeit a small smile creeped out nonetheless.

            He stood with a vulnerary in hand. “See? Now this negates him shooting me at all!” He started applying the medicine around the jutted arrow.

            Roxanne opened her mouth to make a witty reply when realization smacked her in the face. She was being _friendly_ to Luke. She hadn’t acted like this with him since she still had a home in their village. _His_ village, really. Misery hit her as her memories delved even further to her days as a nomad.

            Not focusing at all on her current surroundings, she didn’t notice Luke leave her to aid some struggling faceless. She didn’t notice the approaching predators aiming for their easy kill. She was frozen in a state of heartbroken nostalgia, until someone forcefully shattered it for her.

            Roxanne breathed back into mental consciousness by the rude awakening of getting slammed into. A general lay on top of her, apparently his last resort of attack due to his lack of weaponry.

            The big man combined with his heavy armor had her effortlessly pinned. Preventing a struggle, he clutched her wrists to thwart any spellcasting.

            Her feet scuffled the grass vainly, and any attempts at magic was useless. Anxiety led to trepidation once she noticed a fast-approaching swordmaster heading her way. Roxanne panicked fiercely, her feeble tussle more frantic. Her heart dropped when she saw the bloodlust in the general’s eyes, as if he couldn’t wait for her to be cut up.

            Even though it seemed death was closing in, Roxanne stubbornly chose not to scream for help. Despite how helpless she truly was.

            As a last ditch effort, she concentrated with complete clarity of the essence of any typical wind spell.

            Mustering all the energy and hope she had, it felt like she was possessed by a different entity. Her eyes were discolored and her humanity vanished. She gulped in air and blew a torrent of unnatural wind right at the general’s exposed eyes. Due to extreme close proximity, the general didn’t have the reaction time to shield himself. The tempest made harsh contact with his eyes, causing him immediate distress. He scrambled off Roxanne, writhing in pain and holding his face.

            Roxanne jumped up, finally free. She blinked, and suddenly the world felt like it was tilting. She grasped her throbbing head and swayed, feeling dizzy. Her eyes restored its natural brown luster and her morality reestablished. But the burst of energy she expelled with that miraculous attack clearly dealt some backlash.

            Even with her vision beginning to blur and her power starting to drain, she was aware enough of the swordmaster now at a frighteningly close range. She re-equipped her elwind tome and sloppily cast a spell. She gasped when he smoothly dodged the gale. Her panic increased with each missed attack, her light-headedness not helping.

            Roxanne’s breath caught when her feet slipped from under her. She fell to the ground hard; exhaustion adding to her injuries. She felt a strange pressure around her ankle, and discovered in horrific bewilderment that the general was still alive. He desperately hung onto her ankle, his strength visibly sapped from blood loss. Roxanne kicked him with her other foot, but his grip was surprisingly tight. Perhaps this symbolized as his final hold on life.

            With a pit in her stomach, she gave up on the general and checked back on the swordmaster. The pit expanded into a black hole when she looked up to see the swordmaster looming over her; a sadistic smile playing on his lips and murder sparking his eyes.

            Roxanne stared back, her panic subsided as she knew the fight was done. Now she simply waited for death.

            He swung his sword at her face, and by instinct she fell flat to avoid the slice. She breathed in sharply as the swordmaster pointed the tip of his weapon inches from her left eye. “I’m gonna kill you the same way you killed him, okay?” He spoke casually, but his expression conveyed contempt.

            An epiphany struck her as she realized the two must’ve been partners. Friends, even. A flash of pacifism crossed her; she felt ashamed at her brutality. “I’m sorry,” Roxanne whispered, sincere.

            The Begnion didn’t say anything, but rejected her pointless apology by bringing the sword closer.

            She shut her eyes, bracing for the sword to gouge them any second. Her nausea grew and she hoped she would pass out and die without feeling the same pain she had bestowed on the general. She knew it was a dishonorable thing to do, but she felt herself start to drift…

            WHOOSH!

            Roxanne’s descent to death was disturbed by an abrupt hurricane whipping her and everything around her. She snapped her eyes open with adequate focus to recognize that there was no longer a sharp object in her face. She sat up, resisting the wind magic as if it were a gentle breeze; in fact, in a way it was slapping her awake from her wooziness. She peered through the rapid winds and identified Luke blasting the swordmaster mercilessly. The storm ceased when the swordmaster ultimately succumbed to the powerful blows, his body crumpled to the ground, ragged.

            Roxanne stayed somewhat crumpled herself, pulling at the grass beside her and trying to get her bearings. Luke walked towards her, tucking his spellbook away as if it was nothing.

            “Thanks,” she muttered weakly, her eyes still on the destroyed remains of the swordmaster.

            Luke nodded, then gestured to her foot. “You gonna do something about that?”

            Roxanne followed his gaze and felt bile rise in her throat. The hand from the general was still wrapped around her ankle, though now disembodied. She put her hand to her mouth, choking down the vomit. She glanced anywhere but there, breathing heavily.

            Luke crouched down and supported her weight. “Whoa, it’s okay. Don’t worry, I got it.” He wrenched the hand from her foot and tossed it carelessly on top of the general. “Guess he got caught in my wind. Gruesome death for the guy.”

            She leaned on Luke, tears springing from her eyes. “No,” she whispered hoarsely. “I killed him…I’m a monster.”

            Luke rubbed her shoulder comfortingly. “No Roxanne. You did what you had to do, then.”

            “No!” She cried out, the tears spilling down her cheeks. “I did something awful…I don’t even know how! It’s like some hidden vessel of magic erupted, I don’t know, but I blew wind in his eyes and it shredded them! It’s so inhumane I’m disgusted with myself!”

            “Wha…” His brows knitted in lost confusion. “How, well, why didn’t you use your tome?”

            She rubbed her face on her scarf, hiding. Saying it out loud only felt worse. “It was a last resort, really I wasn’t myself when it happened. I couldn’t use my books because he had me pinned-”

            “ _Pinned?!”_

            She infinitesimally shrugged. “There was nothing I could do. Either live with this shame and poisonous power, or die a burden.”

            Luke squeezed her shoulder. “Don’t talk about yourself like that. And, you could’ve always called for help! I’d rather ensure your safety over those good-for-nothing faceless!”

            She winced at both his honest cruelty and uncharacteristic kindness. “Don’t ever say that!” She pushed herself away from him but wobbled on her own. “You can’t say that…especially when my life meant nothing to you only a few months ago.” There was a big part of her that just wanted to ignore this discrepancy and just enjoy the pleasant camaraderie, but she knew she couldn’t.

            She wearily stood up, Luke at her side with his arms open in case she collapsed again. “Roxanne, please don’t do this.”

            She leveled her gaze with his, and said, “Thank you for saving my life this one time, but to be completely honest, these past few years you made me want to kill myself.”

            Luke looked appalled, and had nothing to say. He was rendered speechless by her raw emotions. Taking a deep breath, he uttered lamely, “That was never my intention.” She didn’t stir. Sighing with a heavy heart, he continued. “I don’t know…when you showed me your mark, I didn’t know how to act. I was raised by very narrow-minded people, and I lashed out.” Still yet, she said nothing. “Being here kind of, it made me realize how foolish I’d been.”

            “So war changed you,” she said in a hollow voice. “What a beautiful cliché.”

            “No, it’s true though!” He sighed, frustrated and ran his fingers in his hair. “It sounds stupid, I know. But being away from my family, the village and the whole lot of them, well, it’s a big change. And with drastic conditions of life and death like this; who has time to be petty about little things that don’t matter? It’s been months since we took arms in the war. Through all this time living like this, in camaraderie with others-like you did yourself-and honestly, another lame statement, but it really opened my eyes.”

            “Just like that.”

            “It’s not like it happened overnight.”

            An uncomfortable silence passed. “Then say it.” Roxanne declared with vigor despite her frail state.

            “What?”

            “Three words. Eight letters.”

            Luke thought carefully, and then coming to a satisfactory conclusion, he held her hard gaze unwaveringly. _“I am sorry. I am so sorry for all I have done._ ” He cleared his throat, not accustomed to this type of behavior. “And I apologize on behalf of the village too.”

            “No.” She rejected firmly then softened. “I know you mean well, but you can’t possibly speak for them.” Something resembling a smile formed and she looked away, feeling indecisive.

            “Roxanne.” Luke reached out to touch her but ended up closing his hand into a fist. “I’ve done some…terrible things. And I know a simple apology won’t make it all go away. But I’m willing to try to make up for what I’ve done. Please know that this is the truth.”

            Roxanne held herself tighter as she reminisced her most heart-shattering experiences. Being excommunicated from her home in the village was one of them. Luke _had_ done some terrible things, but the deep regret painting his countenance coupled with his sincere statements challenged those misgivings.

            _If he really did hate me he would’ve left me to be slaughtered by that swordmaster._ She crossed her arms and tucked her chin into her scarf, deep in deliberation. _That time Ily was hit by the ballistae, he seemed compassionate then too. If only a little. Since our first day in the army up to today, a lot has changed. We both grew. Just maybe…_

She exhaled a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. Luke watched her expectantly, surprisingly silent and patient throughout her reverie. Roxanne locked eyes with him and spoke resolutely. “Yeah. You were a _terrible, disgusting person._ ” He winced at her powerful enunciation. Roxanne smiled warmly at his reaction, old memories flowing back. “But before that guy came along, he was a responsible child who always made sure his family had something to eat before he did so himself. And he made sure every kid in the whole village was included in the game. He-you- were raised first to love with good reason, not to hate senselessly.”

            Luke was looking at her quizzically then somewhat disturbed. “You…were watching me?”

            Roxanne laughed. A full, real laugh. “No, I just passed through often during my travels. Of course I altered my garb and style drastically before returning each time, so none would recognize me.”

            “So all this time you were that constant ‘guest’,” he mused quietly. “Before you lived with us.”

            “Yes,” she admitted sheepishly but not ashamed. “So I remember the person you used to be very vividly. And sometimes I see glimpses of that person coming back. Luke,” She grabbed his hands and smiled complacently. “You are forgiven.”


	21. The Dull Flame of Desire

Chapter 21:

The Dull Flame of Desire

 

            Greil’s Mercenaries prevailed against the insubordinate Begnions alongside the Queen of Crimea. But naturally, the situation grew worse as Daein soldiers began crossing the Crimean Bridge in pursuit of Ike’s forces. Unable to ignore the tail, the mercenaries turned to face Daein head-on, thus beginning the battle on the bridge.

            “Priest Rhys…today’s the day.”

            “Don’t call me that.”

            Mia stared at her victim unflinchingly. “Today’s the day that will mark the death of Jill Fizzart.”

            Rhys followed her gaze to find the wyvern lord still contributing to the battle despite the danger of enemy ballistae. He gulped when he looked back at Mia; her bloodthirsty eyes complemented her bloodstained sword too well. “Mia…”

            “Behind you!” She screamed urgently.

            Before he had the chance to turn around, Mia crashed into him, plummeting both of them to the ground. An arrow whizzed overhead not even a second later. As Rhys was getting up, Mia was already charging at their attacker like a starved cannibal. When Rhys stood up, she was on the sniper.

            Stab.

            Slice.

            Cut.

            Decapitate.

            “Mia!”

            Rhys pulled Mia away from the savage remnants of the Daein soldier. Her sword dragged along the hard, stone bridge, coloring it red as it went.

            Mia looked up at Rhys with dead eyes. A dim, but burning fire lingered in the depths of them. She never looked more murderous.

            “I need to kill her, Rhys.”

            Rhys couldn’t bring himself to meet her gaze. He saw this coming, but now that the moment was here he felt powerless to stop it. Looking at the ground, he had to utter his final piece to her. “Mia…Ike loves her.”

            Mia changed her killing edge to a wyrmslayer. “I know.”

            “Killing her…won’t make him love you.”

            “…I know.” She started to walk towards Jill’s faraway figure.

            Rhys finally looked up, perhaps only because her back was to him. Without a second thought, he called her name.

            “Mia!”

            She stopped, turning just her head to the side.

            Taking a long breath, he forced himself to speak. “If you do this…you’ll lose me.”

            Mia turned halfway, meeting his gaze. For a brief moment two pairs of eyes shared their grief.

            “I know.”

 

* * *

 

            Just finishing up a group of low-res Daein soldiers, Roxanne exhaled a sigh of exhaustion. Tucking her shabby overused tome under her arm, she propped herself atop a sandbag for a short break.

            “Hey! Don’t start slacking on us now!”

            Roxanne glanced up then rolled her eyes playfully. “I stopped to _rest_ and apply my concoction.” She held out her potion and shook it as proof. “Not sure I could say the same about _your_ slacking off, Luke.”

            “What?” Luke responded with mock incredulity. “I’m doing the same thing you are.”

He rested one foot on the sandbag and pointed to a small blemish on his cheek. “See this? It’s an _injury_. I’m taking a break to heal myself too.”

            Roxanne raised an eyebrow. “Really? You’d waste a vulnerary on that?”

            Luke shook his vulnerary in front of her-just as she’d done to him-and applied it to his wound. “Aah. I feel so much better already.”

            She shook her head and smiled. “You’re unbelievable.”

            He looked at her with humor I his eyes. “ _I’m_ unbelievable? Hah! I’m not the one killing guys with the power of my breath!” Seeing her wince, he back-pedaled on his insensitivity. “Well, I mean you shouldn’t feel so upset about it. I think it’s an amazing power, and it’s only inhumane by the bearer, and I know you wouldn’t abuse it.”

            She shrugged, her mood brought down immensely. “Yeah, I suppose. But it’s not like I know how to use it; I still don’t understand it.”

            “Well, maybe you have dragon blood.”

            Roxanne pulled at her scarf and looked at Luke warily. Perhaps it was too soon to act as if they had no prior animosity. “What?”

            Luke took his gaze to the distant battles. “You don’t know who your parents are, right?”

            Roxanne looked away as well.  “No. I’ve no idea who they are.”

            “Well, maybe one of your rents was a dragon. Maybe that’s why you have that killer breath attack!”

            She laughed out of discomfort. “Luke…I really don’t think it works that way.”

            “Hey, it was only a suggestion.” He made hand motions as he spoke. “It was simply…a _theory_ on your weird but very effective skill.”

            Roxanne sat on her hands, not sure what to make of this. “Luke…”

            “Well then,” He equipped an arcthunder tome and pocketed the leftovers of his vulnerary. “That was enough rest for me.” He began to make his way to the closest skirmish. “I suppose-”

            “Luke wait!” Roxanne jumped up. She peered deep in his eyes, trying to discern any ingenuity or malice within them. Any hint of the Luke he was the past couple of months.

            He smiled and broke the stare. “Roxanne, if you want to pair up for this fight, you just have to ask.”

            “No…” She was still distracted, trying to figure out what it was. Sure, he was still cocky and egotistical as always, but was there something more…malevolent?

            Luke crossed his arms and looked at her quizzically. “Rox, what is it?”

            She took a breath, then decided to tackle her doubts without another thought. “Luke! Are we, are we okay? I mean, with my heritage. My _race?_ ” Roxanne looked at him imploringly, anxious for his response.

            He sighed. “Roxanne, if you don’t trust me yet, maybe we shouldn’t try to be what we once were.”

            “No Luke!” She echoed his sigh and ran her fingers through her hair, getting stressed. “I just-why did you ask me about my parents?”

            “I already told you, I was curious about your power, so I surmised the possibility it could be dragon breath!”

            “Is that really it? That’s the only reason?”

            Luke absorbed her disposition of disbelief and was flooded with disappointment. “Rox, you’re reading too much into this. I swear to you I was just making casual conversation.”

            “Casual conversation?!” She repeated, her mind racing. “So bringing up my ancestry and asking me what kind of laguz blood I have is _casual conversation?_ ”

            Luke was taken aback by her tone. “Rox, I thought you forgave me!”

            She frowned, clutching the nape of her scarf. “I thought I did too.”

            They both stood still for a few heartbeats, shocked at each other’s reactions. Comrades began calling for help, causing both sages to turn. However, when they noticed the other headed to help, they halted.

            Luke gave her a bitter glare. “You go. Especially since I’m nothing but a fake and a phony.” He trudged off in the other direction with a flair of his cape.

            “Aaaaugh!” She screamed, kicking the sandbag. This wasn’t how things were supposed to go. Another cry from help sounded; it was from a gang of wimpy faceless. She glowered in their direction with angry tears running down her face. Swallowing the bile in her throat and equipping a custom tome, she started to run.

 

* * *

 

            _Run here, run there, run everywhere! Why can’t I just stay in one spot?!_ Gatrie thought sourly, dragging his armored self to the western forces. _First I’m told to stay in the back and cover the rear, then I should be front and center cuz I’m such a powerhouse! But nooo, go to the west because THEY NEED HELP!_ He finished his irate reverie with a pant, pausing to catch his breath.

            “Haaah. Haaah. Haaaaaaaaaah.” Gatrie gulped the air urgently, his hands resting on his knees. “Haaaah. Haaaah. Haaaaaaaa-”

            “Gatrie? Are you all right?”

            When he heard that familiar sweet as honey voice speak to him, Gatrie stopped breathing all together. _It couldn’t be!_ He thought rapidly. _That voice! That oh-so-familiar voice!_

He lifted his head very slowly, so as to not get whiplash. Upon witnessing the pretty-perfect face that matched the pretty-perfect voice, Gatrie gasped in shock. However, because he failed to realize he stopped breathing, he started scrambling for oxygen like a fool.

            “Gatrie! What happened? Are you hurt? Can you speak?” Soft hands held Gatrie as he struggled to get his breath back.

            “I-it’s you!” He blubbered. “It’s been so long!”

            “Oh, Gatrie!” The soft hands left his side, and were placed on its owner’s hips. “Is that all?”

            “Wh-what? Astrid! I missed you so much! Haven’t you missed me too?” He begged hopefully.

            “Oh Gatrie,” She looked at him exasperatedly. “Please don’t do this. Especially on the battlefield.”

            He restored his posture and calmed his composure. With more control, he spoke to her once more. “Astrid…this is the first time I’ve seen you in three years.”

            Astrid gave him a pleading, innocent look. “Gatrie please. Just go.”

            Gatrie’s heart fell. This was not the reaction he was hoping for. He looked at Astrid with both his puppy dog eyes and sad Tamaki expression, but it did nothing. She simply turned to her horse; turning her back on him. Despondently and dejectedly, he did the same.

            Soon after leaving her company, he heard a shout from behind him. He whipped around, thinking Astrid was in danger. But to his horror and disgust, it was the pink-haired fiend. He was flat on his ass next to her, so Gatrie could only assume he fell off his horse, or it booted him off.

            Nonetheless, his eyes bulged and he began to grind his teeth, too angry to hear what the fiend was whimpering to his beloved. He sniffed in sharply, then clanked as far away as he could from the two.

            During his enraged retreat, he came across Roxanne who seemed to be clanking angrily along the battlefield as well. Minus the heavy armor, her stomps and spellcasting were loud enough.

            Gatrie sidled next to her just as she criticaled a halberdier. “Heya Rox-” Roxanne spun, fire in her eyes and wind whipping from her palm, ready to strike. “Whoa, whoa! It’s just the Gatch!” He held up his hands, and she started to ease her magic. “Friend, not foe.”

            She sighed, put one hand on her hip and looked away. “What is it, Gatrie?”

            “Nothing really. I haven’t had the best of days today so-”

            “Y’know when you go into something without any expectations, and then you find out you actually do?” Roxanne interrupted, lost in thought. “Like, their behavior, attitude, or actions just aren’t what you subconsciously expected?”

            Gatrie’s mind crawled back to Astrid’s rejection. “Yeah,” he agreed sadly. “I understand all too well.”

            “I mean, why can’t things work out the way you want them too?” She continued, an edge to her voice. “Things so perfect and peaceful can go awry so easily. It just sucks!” Roxanne exclaimed, frustrated. She then fully acknowledged Gatrie, and her face clouded with embarrassment at her outburst. “I’m sorry. After what you told me the other day, I really have no right to complain.”

            “No, don’t feel bad. It’s all in the past, I can’t keep dwelling on it.” _Shit, why can’t I follow my own advice?_

“Then how do you move past it?” She pressed, desperate for a solution.

            He looked at her with the same sad sad look that Roxanne knew so well. “When something better comes along,” Gatrie replied solemnly.

 

* * *

 

            “Boyd, you really need to watch your surroundings better.” Mist reprimanded while mending him to full health.

            “Hey! I’m faultless here!” Boyd protested, already grabbing his axe to prepare for revenge. “Daein soldiers just have no shame and stab you in the back rather than an honest fight.”

            Stashing her staff and equipping her one sword, Mist said rather harshly, “Boyd, even you have to see the symbolism in that statement.”

            “Ugh, goddess!” He whined vocally. “Why does almost every conversation revolve around…that?”

            “ _That?_ You mean people like Rolf? And Nephenee?” She spat, looking the most pissed off she’s ever been. “You know why we have to talk about it? Because when we were together in that crevice, I’m pretty sure it was _your_ squinty-eyed brother’s horse that neighed outside of it. He hates the idea of us being together, and he’s already given us so many chances and warnings, it’s only a matter of time until he says something. So excuse me if I want to bring my concerns to you, considering you’re plenty involved!”

            Boyd smiled despite himself.

            That only made Mist angrier. “What are you smiling about?”

            Still smiling, he brushed some stray hair from her face. “You’re just so cute when you’re mad.”

            Startled by his sudden-albeit inappropriate-sweetness, Mist blushed ferociously. “Boyd, I’m serious!” She squeaked, her temper already melting away.

            Boyd dropped his axe and laid his hands on her waist. Pulling her close, he murmured softly in her ear, “Oscar won’t say anything to anyone. You have nothing to worry about.”

            Then he kissed her.

            Mist blushed harder, if that was even possible. Slapping his chest, she teased, “Boyd! I’m still mad at you!”

            “How mad?” He held her tight and kissed her again.

            “Really,” Kiss. “Really,” Kiss. “Mad.” Fall in love!

            At least for a few seconds, that is.

            “Help! Someone, help meeeee!”

            They broke apart immediately, trying to look natural as they searched for the source of the outcry.

            Farther along the bridge, they spotted him: Rolf stuck in a pit, vulnerable to all enemies.

            Mist gasped. “Boyd, Rolf’s in-”

            “I know.” Boyd responded curtly. “We should go.”

            They both started towards their loved one, but Mist abruptly clutched Boyd’s arm, panic in her eyes. “Boyd, we can’t.”

            “Wha…?”

            “Boyd, we can’t go! At least not together! It might be suspicious.”

            Boyd balked. “Really, Mist? We don’t have time for this!” He looked at his little brother’s distant figure again, about to be mercilessly slaughtered by preying wyvern knights. “He needs help now or he’s gonna get killed!”

            The panic in her eyes twisted into terror. The hand holding his arm went limp, and she quivered. “But, but…!”

            “Gyaaaaaah!”

            “Haah!”

            Boyd and Mist’s hearts stopped at the sound of his scream. But then it regained its regular pulse when they realized he befell no harm.

            It wasn’t because he dodged an attack, but because Shinon ran in and shot down the wyvern knight with one arrow.

            Boyd and Mist were a little bit away, wary to approach. It seemed Rolf was in no real danger now that Shinon was there to protect him. They could hear the two from where they stood.

            “Auugh! Shinon! Thank goddess, I thought I was going to die for sure!” Rolf wailed from below.

            Shinon fired a silver arrow at the last rider, smirking as it fell. “Keep this up, and you just might.”

            “Shinon!” He whined, reaching his skinny arm out. “Can you help me up?”

            “You got yourself in that hole; you can get yourself out.”

            “Aww!” Rolf reluctantly scrabbled along the jagged edges and managed to push himself up with his scrawny arms. “Guh.” He rolled over on his back when reaching the surface, already exhausted.

            The two snipers continued their squabbling, and Boyd and Mist began to creep away, unnoticed the entire time. Mist breathed audibly with one hand over her heart once they were at a safe distance away. “I’m so glad he’s okay.”

            “Yeah, no thanks to us.”

            Mist glanced at Boyd, who only stared down at his axe. “Boyd, we couldn’t. It just- we just couldn’t.” She begged for him to understand.

            He grunted but then gave in to her doe eyes. He hated how he was pretty much the winner of ‘worst brother of the year’ award, but he couldn’t stay mad at Mist. Besides, this was just as much his fault as it was hers. He patted her head and forced a smile. “Yeah, I know. But he’s okay. We’re okay.”

 

* * *

 

            Racing by all the pitfalls and dead Daein soldiers, Oscar charged towards a helmet-clad sentinel fueled with bitterness and betrayal. He was finished simply standing by and observing the heinous acts his brother committed, sick of all his broken promises, but most of all: he felt like he was stabbed in the face as Boyd practically left Rolf to die.

            With that in mind, he was readying to attack via a very unorthodox maneuver on the battlefield.

            But he was determined to win.

            “Nephenee!” He shouted with sharp urgency as he jerked his horse to a stop next to her. Oscar quickly helped her dispatch the two warriors she was brawling with. _How ironic,_ he thought darkly. _Out of all enemy units, she’s fighting warriors._

“Whew! Thanks for backing me up, Os!” Nephenee thanked him graciously, then whipped out a vulnerary. While applying the medicine she carried on with the small talk, unaware of the patience dwindling in Oscar. “I took a couple of nasty blows from ‘em danged axes, makin’ it even more difficult to fight with my lance. But I reckon you’d understand given-”

            “Boyd’s cheating on you!” Oscar blurted out finally; the secret bubbling inside for so long.

            After a few seconds of stunned silence, Nephenee sputtered, “’scuse me?!”

            He dismounted his horse and stared hard into her bewildered eyes. “Boyd’s been having an affair with Mist.”

            The words hung in the air like a thick fog, engulfing Nephenee into the unknown. All around them war raged on, but at this moment it felt quiet and empty. It felt like time had stopped.

            It felt like Nephenee had just been slapped in the fucking face.

            “What?!” Nephenee gasped, full of shock and disbelief. She didn’t need to hear it a third time though. Oscar spoke with a clear poignancy as if he were telling her he cooked fish for dinner. “What nonsense are you spitting at me on the battlegrounds?”

            “Nephenee, I’m sorry. My brother is a selfish bastard who clearly only cares about himself. He’s been doing this for months despite-”

            “Months?!” She repeated incredulously. “You tellin’ me him and Mist…? Behind my back…for months?” Nephenee dropped her lance and staggered, her head spinning. She suddenly felt very, very dizzy.

            “Hey Neph, listen to me.” Oscar gripped her shoulders to steady her but she violently shoved him away.

            “Don’t you fucking touch me!” She screamed. She clumsily picked her weapon back up and blindly ran as far from Oscar as she could. Although the more steps she took, the more muddled her mind became.

 

* * *

 

            Every slice and stab she thrusted was a death blow, but her eyes weren’t looking at the Daein units.

            They were on the sky.

            Since she abandoned Rhys at the beginning of the battle, the green lizard above the clouds was all she could focus on. Any meager foot soldier that tried to throw her off the trail was simply swatted away. Deftly dodging pitfalls and expertly avoiding any comrade communication left her alone and in the clear for an attack.

            Finally.

            Mia would make her move to cancel Jill Fizzart permanently.

            She gripped her wind edge as tightly as she could, ready to use every ounce of magic power she could muster. Hopping onto the ledge of the bridge, Mia raised her weapon. Jill was distracted fending off a rival wyvern rider up in the air, so she’d never see Mia coming from down on the ground.

            Fire danced in her eyes; an easy kill just seconds away.

            3…

            2…

            1…

            The wind magic escaped her sword and shot into the sky. Severe gusts divided the air and licked the flesh of the one who passed through it.

            Ulki.

            Mia gaped at the outcome. Jill had already flown off, oblivious to the peril she just circumvented. Ulki, however, glided to Mia in a crooked haste.

            Despite the blame and guilt she bore the last time she had seen Ulki, all Mia felt now was wrath.

            Not bothering to wait for his landing, she stubbornly stomped after a disappearing Jill. Inevitably though, Mia felt the gale of wind buffet from behind and knew Ulki had arrived.

            She spun to face him, the anger evident on her face and the delirium obvious in her words. “Ulki! I swear to Goddess Ashera if you try to stop me again I will use this on you. Again.” Fists clutched tightly around the hilt, Mia glared at him.

            Ulki shook his wings out, fresh blood splattering from the tears. He returned her glare with his classic Devil Eyes. Mia didn’t flinch.

            “Don’t you think you’re taking this pathetic crush a bit too far?” He muttered venomously.

            She immediately retaliated but Ulki swiftly talked over her. “We’re at war, Mia. Did your childish jealously obscure your common sense? Put your petty grievances aside and distinguish the difference between foe and ally.”

            “You don’t understand!” Mia spat. “Jill-”

            “I’m sorry.” Ulki fluffed out his wings and hovered off the ground. “I _don’t_ understand.” He shifted into hawk form and took off as sudden as he had appeared. Mia watched his figure soar above the clouds out of view.

            His comments did nothing to quell the catalyst brimming inside her though. She merely turned her back on him and unequipped her wind edge for something much more lethal. The bloodthirst returned to Mia’s eyes as she went to hunt for more bodies to cut down.


	22. Cadence of Her Last Breath

Chapter 22:

Cadence of Her Last Breath

 

            Ike’s army prevailed against countless trickery and low blows dealt by the Begnion Senate and the country of Daein, and now they’ve finally reached the climax. Together with the leaders of Crimea, Gallia, Phoenicis, and most crucial the Begnion monarch, Sanaki, Greil’s Mercenaries charged toward the fight that would end the war.

            Hero of the Mad King’s War, Ike, would finally get his match with the Priestess of Dawn, Micaiah.

 

* * *

 

            Trudging through the snowy landscape shivering boots deep was a brightly robed archsage with a sour countenance.

            “I hate the cold,” Soren puffed out, arms tight across his chest holding a customized wind tome.

            Roxanne, his partner for this fight, glanced in amusement. She then made quick work of dispatching an enemy unit from afar, which only angered her frontline comrades.

            Boyd whipped around and yelled, “Yo! That was my kill! You mages are just my back-up, so don’t go taking my kills!”

            Nephenee-who was his partner- smacked him not so lightly and waved an apology to the archsages.

            Soren smirked. “So if he’s dying in combat, I don’t have to help?”

            Roxanne put her hands on her hips and looked at Soren mischievously. “Now Soren, don’t you want Boyd to suffer before he dies? To die as a hero fighting to the death, well, I just don’t think that’s what you have in mind.”

            He looked at her curiously. “That’s pretty dark for you, even if it’s a joke.”

            She shrugged coolly. “But I’m right, aren’t I?”

            “But you’re still neutral,” he reminded her.

            “Yes,” she answered simply.

            “Something happened,” Soren concluded. “What is it?”

            Roxanne sighed. She wanted to ditch the chip on her shoulder without talking through her issues, but if there was anyone she was comfortable to confide in, it would be Soren.

            “So I have a history with Luke,” she started, allowing herself the freedom to open up. Soren watched her carefully, all the while keeping an eye on any approaching threats. “It wasn’t the best, but it had its moments,” she continued then proceeded to confess every gritty detail of their past. She filled him in up to her recent doubts about Luke.

            Soren nodded in comprehension as they slowly trailed behind Boyd and Nephenee. “I don’t know Luke well enough,” he admitted. “But maybe that’s a coping mechanism of his. Maybe that’s his way of handling the reality of us. I don’t mean it’s not offensive-it is. But the way he asked you about your parents and possessing dragon blood sounds a lot different than when he asked me about my laguz blood when we first met.”

            Roxanne grunted in agreement. “Makes sense. He would’ve made it more obvious if he was trying to insult me. I guess I am just overthinking this.”

            Soren smiled with humor in his eyes. “Thinking is my job so I can’t really agree with that.”

            Roxanne returned the smile. “I’m not expecting you to.” She then jerked her head to the two units a bit ahead of them. “Spend any time thinking of them?”

            The glint in his eyes darkened to hard flint in seconds. “All the time,” he answered coldly.

 

* * *

 

            “Gaaaaaah!” Boyd charged recklessly towards a swordmaster in range. He swung his axe clumsily and made contact with the air. “Shit,” he mumbled and braced for the counterattack.               The Daein swordmaster deftly slipped past his defenses and struck his side. “Urk!” Boyd grasped his wound and stepped back, but the enemy wasn’t finished yet. He raised his weapon for a second blow but a flash of blue armor jumped in between, deflecting it.

            The intrusion threw off the swordmaster for a bit, giving way for the perfect opportunity. “Now Boyd!” His blue-armored companion yelled.

            “Revenge time, bastard!” Boyd screamed as he threw his axe with abandon. It brutally beheaded the poor sap. “Uh, oops.”

            “Here!” Nephenee, his partner, slammed a concoction against his chest. Her eyes narrowed. “You fool.”

            “Wha…?” But she already scampered ahead to take out another unit. “Hey, wait up!” He smushed the salve over his injury, retrieved his axe and stomped after her.

            She had just pierced her foe in the heart with her lance when Boyd caught up. “Uh…” He put his own hand over his heart, afraid. “You okay, Neph?”

            Nephenee roughly yanked it out of the swordmaster. “I’m just dandy!”

            “Neph, come on-”

            “No!” She thrust her lance in the ground, her aggravation rolling off in waves. “We’re at war Boyd!”

            “We’ve been at war,” Boyd stated not so tactfully.

            Nephenee glared at him, frustrated. “I just can’t do this right now. I need to focus on this fight and nothing else.”

            “Do what? Why are you being like this?” Boyd just now recalled his senseless remarks the last time he saw her, thinking that was why she was mad. “Babe,” he reached out to touch her arm apologetically.

            She harshly swatted his hand away. “Don’t!” She screeched. He drew back his hand, stunned. “Just don’t.” She repeated in a low forced voice, the sprinted off to farther enemies.

            He stared after her figure in shock, then heard a snicker behind him. He turned around to see Soren smirking and the new girl wincing out of the awkwardness. Boyd’s own face grew red from embarrassment. “What are ya lookin’ at?” He bellowed as an attempt to hide his humiliation.

            Roxanne jumped and quickly searched for something to do. Soren didn’t even blink.

            “Pah.” Boyd turned his back on them. “Fuckin’ mages…”

 

* * *

 

            Trying to close the gap between their army and the Priestess of Dawn, Ike and Mia fought side by side. Something Ike wasn’t too thrilled about.

            “So!” Mia stole a vulnerary off a dead Daein soldier’s body and smiled mischievously. “We make a pretty good team, yeah?”

            Ike defeated the last enemy within that bout easily, and glanced at Mia with disdain. “Yeah, maybe we once were…”

            Mia’s head snapped up. “What do you mean by that?” Her speech was a scary staccato. He can’t possibly still hold a grudge against her, can he?

            Ike stared towards the distant Kurth and Micaiah. “What happened between you and Rhys?”

            “We just don’t speak anymore. What of it?” She was seething at his attempt to change the subject.

            “It’s just that you were so close-”

            “ _We_ were close, Ike!” Mia shrieked shrilly. “What about _us,_ Ike?”

            Ike looked at her in disgust. He had enough of her growing hysteria. “There is no ‘us’. There never was. Let it the fuck go.”

            Mia gaped at him, the tears bubbling. “But…”

            “Heeeeeey! Enemy reinforcements in the south!”

            Suddenly a gust of wind buffeted them and flapping wings was audible from overhead. Janaff, Tibarn’s ‘eyes’ shifted out of hawk form and lowered himself to ground level.

            “Commander Ike, I’ve spotted sniper reinforcements coming in from the rear! And I’d rather not go near for obvious reasons, heh…” He then gauged the mood of the atmosphere he just interrupted. “Ah! Well then I’ll be off to warn other groups now!” He shifted back and took off.

            The tension just grew thicker by his disruption. “Mia,” Ike said without even a glance, his tone emotionless. “Go dispatch the reinforcements.”

            Mia gasped, squeezing the stolen vulnerary so tight the medication began to leak out. “Ike! You can’t-”

            “Mia!” He glared at her then. “Go.”

            She sniffed, the tears flowing freely. The medicine was torn to shreds and fell to the ground. “Fine.” She uttered quietly. She kept her eyes on the snow beneath her feet as she walked sluggishly towards the south. _Fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine…_

 

* * *

 

            In one very odd setup, Luke and Shinon were instructed to work together. And by ‘work together’ they killed their own foes single-handedly in the same general area. A frosty silence filled the air once they were out of enemies to slaughter.

            Luke broke the silence. “So Shinon-”

            “Don’t speak,” Shinon grumbled.

            Luke threw his hands up and grinned smugly. “So Shinon,” he resumed unabashed. “I just want to apologize for my reprehensible behavior-”

            “Tch. I don’t care for your apology.”

            Luke wagged his finger Edgeworth-style. “Now, don’t be like that! I’ve managed to make amends with Roxanne, and we have quite the history.”

            “Hurt her and I swear…!” Shinon spat vehemently then soon remembered himself. “Forget it.”

            “Oh?” He raised one brow, amused with the turn of events. “I see you’ve gotten close to my childhood friend.”

            Shinon scowled at him, and just when he was about to curse him out, a hawk noisily and abruptly landed between them.

            Janaff opened his beak then closed it, once again noticing the mood. _Dammit, why does this keep happening to me?_ He thought pathetically. He took off without saying a word, figuring it wasn’t worth it.

            The two men watched him fly off with irritation at the pointless interruption.

            “Fucking sub-human!” Shinon cursed his anger out on Janaff.

            “Hmph. With that attitude it’s a wonder how you feel the way you do for Roxanne.”

            “Would you shut up?” He started looking for any Daein to shoot. If not, Luke would do.

            “Fine. Suit yourself. I just find it weird.”

            Shinon had his arrow ready, pointing at the ground- for now. He knew Luke was just provoking him, but it was working. “What’s so fucking weird?” He pulled the arrow back.

            Luke smiled devilishly. “Well, the fact that she’s Branded, of course.”

            He let it fly.

 

* * *

 

            The Gallians were assisting Ike’s army in this brutal battle, and for once the two sister cats were fighting side by side. Not without its problems though.

            “Hiiisss!” Lyre’s hair stood on end as she threateningly challenged the Daein warrior. He in turn readied his axe and let out his own beorc roar.

            Before he could attempt to get a hit, Lethe sprang from a hidden thicket and scratched his side.

            “Don’t steal my kill!” Lyre yowled seriously. She jumped on the warrior and viciously clawed his face. Lethe nimbly bit his neck during her sister’s furious attack. Only when he went limp, did Lyre fell back.

            “Why’d you do that for?” She spat.

            Lethe sat on her haunches and started licking her front paw. “We’re to kill them, not torture them, little sister,” she said dismissively.

            Lyre flattened her ears to her head. “I was getting to that, _sis_.”

            Lethe put her paw down. “Would you have fought a laguz so mercilessly?”

            Lyre rolled her eyes. “Oh gods, not this again. You’re starting to sound like Kyza.”

            “I suppose that’s a good thing. You should listen to him, Lyre.”

            “Ugh, why do you care? Who cares? We’re at war! People will die one way or another!”

            Lethe sighed and shook her head. “I just wish you didn’t hate the beorc as much as you do.”

            Just then a large shadow loomed overhead. The two cats looked up to see Jill, the dragonmaster.

            “Hey! I heard there’s some reinforcements a little ways away. Apparently they’re snipers, so I could use all the help I could get!”

            Lethe nodded immediately. “Of course. I’ll-”

            “No!” Lyre hissed at her sister. She swung her muzzle to Jill, announcing adamantly, “I’ll help.”

            Jill looked back and forth between them, then shrugged. “Sure, get on.”

            Before joining Jill atop her wyvern, Lyre whispered darkly to Lethe, “See? I’ve nothing against the humans! Now leave me alone!”

            Lethe watched them leave with a pain in her chest. “Oh, Lyre…”

 

* * *

 

            Defeating the reinforcements proved to be no easy feat. Jill was hit even before Lyre had landed. They were the only two who showed up to dispatch the snipers, so their work was cut out for them.

            After the deadly battle was fought and the last sniper fell, the two girls collapsed in exhaustion. Every vulnerary and concoction was used during the fight in order to survive. “Dammit,” Jill heaved. Her wyvern wasn’t in any better shape, and Lyre had arrows running down her spine. They won, but just barely.

            Jill gingerly picked at the silver arrow that deeply pierced her abdomen. She wobbly stood up and stroked Crimson, her wyvern. “I’ll go get help…!” She weakly called out to Lyre but abruptly started coughing up blood.

            Lyre-still in cat form- spit out some blood as well. _This wasn’t as easy as I thought it’d be,_ she thought grimly. _She fought well…not bad for a beorc._ Lyre looked at Jill and approved. Just as she was about to offer to find a healer, a thicket rustled. Lyre’s ears twitched and she bared her teeth.

            _No, please no more,_ Jill pleaded desperately. A figure with purple hair clad in bright orange emerged from the cover. Jill was instantly relieved. “Oh Mia! Thank Gods…we need help!” Another bout of hacking erupted.

            Lyre, on the other hand, did not embrace Mia’s arrival so welcoming. Something just felt very…wrong. She backed up slowly, hissed quietly then turned tail and fled.

            Mia was dimly aware of some small orange cat with a pink ribbon run away, but that wasn’t the thing that truly captured her eye.

            Long red hair with a big green beast at her side. Wounded, close to death, and all alone. It was almost poetic. She crept leisurely towards Jill, keeping her head down.

            Jill was also getting a strange vibe from her, but was too drained to care. “If you have any vulneraries or anything…it would help. Picking a fight with snipers,” she barked out a laugh. “It was not very wise. So please…help me.”

            Mia stopped when she was only inches away. Her vision was fixated on the arrow jutting out of Jill’s abdomen. “Help…you…?”

            A loud disturbing silence followed. All was still.

            That’s when Mia came alive.

            She grabbed the silver arrow and yanked it out ruthlessly.

            Jill gasped for breath as the blood started to gush. “Mia…! What-”

            “Shh…” She covered her mouth, a dangerous gleam in her eyes. “This will all be over soon.”

            Tears were streaming out of Jill’s eyes as she struggled vainly against Mia’s grip. Crimson stirred and picked up her head, sensing something was wrong.

            “Goodbye Jill Fizzart.” Mia roughly pulled Jill’s head back by her ponytail and viciously stabbed the arrow through her neck. She fell to the white snow under her, twitching and gurgling.

            Until she ultimately lay still.

            Now Crimson was alert. She sat up and roared, regardless of her damaged state.

            “Oh, quiet you!” Mia reprimanded. She swiftly equipped her Levin sword. “Go join your pathetic master!” The bolt flashed from her sword to the beast, finishing the job. It finally fell, making whimpering noises as it did.

            Mia held her Levin sword up and smiled at it. “Good job, no evidence.” Just then she noticed something in the background. A pale-faced girl clutching her staff. “Mist.” Mia pointed the sword at her. “Don’t make me kill you too,” she mocked scornfully.

            Mist timidly approached, drained of all color. “Jill…oh Jill!” She began to sob.

            “Sad huh.” Mia sheathed the sword. “Daein snipers.” Mist whipped her head up but Mia beat her to it. “That’s what you’re gonna tell everyone. Unless you want me to drop in on Rolf and let him know what you’ve been up to…”

            Mist recoiled in anguish. “Oh Gods…” Her heart pounded, grief and anxiety struck her like a stone. She could vaguely hear Mia pressing for her compliance, but she also felt like she couldn’t hear anything at all. She shut her eyes to all the disasters in her life and drifted away.

            Mia caught Mist as she passed out. “Dammit Mist! What now…” She glanced around and spotted her lucky break. A green-haired idiot was wandering not too far.

            Without a second thought, Mia hastily picked up a stray arrow and jammed it into her thigh. She cringed at the sharp pain and screamed, “Help! Please someone help!”

            Boyd looked in her direction and started running. Mia let her hair fall in front of her face to hide her malicious grin. “Help…please help…”

 

* * *

 

            Lives were lost left and right; souls twisted and corrupt. There were no winners in this fight, only broken survivors. Judgment rained down in a shock of white light and time stopped…but just for a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of the first installment of Branded! What did you think? Please leave some feedback-whether it's good or bad I'd love to hear it! The second installment "Stigma" will hopefully be up soon! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
